frosbite: secuencia de actos
by EvreHavva
Summary: Rose Hathaway tiene un grave problema con los chicos. Su guapísimo tutor, Dimitri, está interesado en otra, su amigo Mason está muy colado por ella y no puede evitar meterse en la cabeza de su mejor amiga Lissa, cuando esta con novio, Christian. (¡Qué mal!) Ella piensa que los chicos podrían volverla loca y lo confirma cuando que conoce a un hombre que cambiara su vida por completo
1. PROLOGO

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

prologo

..

.

.

Las cosas mueren, pero no siempre se quedan muertas. Créeme, lo sé. Hay una raza de vampiros en este mundo que son literalmente muertos-andantes. Se llaman Strigoi, y si todavía no tienes pesadillas, deberías. Son fuertes, son rápidos, y matan sin vacilación ni misericordia. También son inmortales – lo que dificulta todavía mas destruirlos. Solo hay tres formas de hacerlo: una estaca de plata clavada directamente en el corazón, decapitación, o prenderles fuego. Ninguna de ellas es fácil, pero es mejor que no tener ninguna opción.

También existen en este mundo vampiros buenos. Se llaman Moroi. Ellos están vivos, cada uno tiene el increíble y fantástico poder de usar magia con uno de los cuatro elementos – tierra, agua, aire y fuego. (Bueno la mayoría de los Moroi, pueden hacer eso - explicaré más sobre esa excepción más tarde) la familia principal según se puede controlar otros, pero es información que no es muy clara, pues es guardada con gran recelo, creo. Apenas usan su magia, para prácticamente nada, lo que es realmente triste. Habría sido una gran arma, pero los Moroi creen firmemente que la magia solo debe ser usada para cosas pacificas. Esa es una de las mayores reglas en su sociedad. Los Moroi son altos y delgados y no pueden soportar mucha cantidad de luz. Pero tienen sentidos sobre humanos que lo compensan: visión, olfato y audición.

Ambas clases de vampiros necesitan sangre. Supongo, que eso es lo que los hace vampiros. Sin embargo, los Moroi no matan para conseguirla. Todo lo contrario, ellos mantienen a algunos humanos cerca que voluntariamente donan pequeñas cantidades de sangre. Ellos se ofrecen, por que las mordidas de los vampiros contienen endorfinas que te hacen sentir, muy, muy bien, y pueden hacerse adictivas. Sé eso por propia experiencia, aunque yo no soy una adicta. Esos humanos son llamados alimentadores, y son realmente adictos a los mordiscos de los vampiros.

Aún así, mantener a los alimentadores cerca, es mejor que hacer las cosas al estilo Strigoi, por que, como puedes esperar, ellos matan para obtener sangre. Creo que eso les gusta. Si un Moroi mata a una victima mientras ellos se están alimentando, el o ella, se trasformará en un Strigoi. Algunos Moroi hacen eso por propia elección, abandonando su magia y su dignidad por la inmortalidad. También se pueden transformar en Strigoi a la fuerza. Si un Strigoi bebe la sangre de una victima y hace que esta beba de la suya…bueno, ahí tienes a un nuevo Strigoi: eso le puede pasar con cualquiera: humano, Moroi, o… dhampir.

Dhampir.

Eso es lo que yo soy. Los dhampirs son medio humanos, medio Moroi. Me gusta pensar que tenemos las mejores características de ambas razas. Yo soy fuerte y robusta, como los seres humanos, también puedo salir al sol tanto tiempo como quiera. Pero, como los Moroi, tengo óptimos sentidos y rápidos reflejos. El resultado es que los dhampirs son los mejores guardaespaldas - que es lo que la mayoría somos. Nos llaman guardianes.

Pasé toda mi vida formándome para proteger a los Moroi de los Strigoi. Tengo un conjunto de clases especiales y de prácticas en la Academia de San Vladimir, una escuela privada para Moroi y dhampirs. Sé cómo utilizar todo tipo de arma y puedo dar algunas buenas patadas. Les he dado palizas a chicos que me doblan en tamaño, - dentro y fuera del aula. Y de hecho, son básicamente a quienes tengo que ganar, ya que hay pocas chicas en mi clase.

Pero si bien los dhampirs heredamos los buenos rasgos, hay algo que nosotros no heredamos. Los dhampirs no pueden tener hijos con otros dhampirs. No me preguntes por qué. No es que sea una genetista ni nada parecido. Si los seres humanos y Moroi se juntasen harían más dhampirs, que es donde venimos en el primer lugar. Pero esto apenas sucede; los Moroi tienden a permanecer lejos de los seres humanos. Sin embargo, por otro caso extraño de la genética, si los Moroi y los dhampirs se juntasen tendrían hijos dhampirs. Lo sé: es una locura. Se podría pensar que tendrían un bebé que es ¾ vampiro, ¿verdad?

Pues no. Mitad humano, mitad Moroi.

La mayoría de dhampirs nacen de hombres Moroi y mujeres dhampirs. Las mujeres Moroi prefieren tener bebés Moroi. Lo que esto normalmente significa que los hombres Moroi tienen relaciones con mujeres dhampirs y luego desaparecen. Esto convierte a muchas mujeres dhampirs en madres solteras, y es por eso que muchas de ellas no se conviertan en guardianes. Prefieren centrarse en criar a sus hijos.

Por consiguiente, solamente los chicos y un puñado de chicas son guardianes. Pero aquellos que optaron por proteger a los Moroi se toman en serio su trabajo. Los dhampirs necesitan a los Moroi para tener hijos. Tenemos que protegerlos. Por otra parte, es... bueno, lo más honorable que tenemos que hacer. Los Strigoi son malos y antinaturales. No es justo que se aprovechen de gente inocente. Los dhampirs que se entrenan para ser guardianes, lo tienen grabado desde incluso antes de que empiecen a caminar. Los Strigoi son malos. Los Moroi tienen que ser protegidos. Los guardianes lo creen firmemente. Yo lo creo.

Hay un Moroi al que quiero proteger más que nadie en el mundo: mi mejor amiga, Lissa. Ella es una princesa Moroi. Los Moroi tienen 12 familias reales, bueno, serian 13 más la familia principal. Liss es la que única que queda de una de ellas - la Dragomir. Pero tiene algo que hace que Lissa sea especial, aparte de ser mi mejor amiga y hermana.

¿Recuerdas cuando dije que cada Moroi controla uno de los 4 elementos? Bueno, resulta que Lissa usa uno que nadie sabía que existía hasta hace poco. El Espíritu. Durante años, creímos que simplemente no desarrollaría ninguna habilidad mágica. Y entonces cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder a su alrededor. Por ejemplo, todos los vampiros tienen la capacidad llamada coacción que obliga a otros a hacer lo que ellos quieran. En los Strigoi es muy fuerte. Es más débil en los Moroi, y también está prohibido. Lissa, sin embargo, tienen esa capacidad casi tan fuerte como la de un Strigoi. Con solo parpadear, la gente hará lo que ella quiere.

Pero eso no es la mejor cosa que puede hacer.

He dicho antes que no siempre las cosas permanecen muertas. Bueno, yo soy una de ellas. No te preocupes- no soy como los Strigoi. Pero yo morí una vez. (No lo recomiendo.) Pasó cuando el automóvil en el que viajaba se salió de la carretera. El accidente me mató, mató a los padres de Lissa, y a su hermano. Sin embargo, en algún momento del caos - sin que ella se diese cuenta - Lissa usó el Espíritu para traerme de vuelta. No supimos eso durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabíamos que el Espíritu existía.

Ahora tengo que proteger a Lissa de los Strigoi y los Moroi por las maravillas que pueden obrar sus poderes. Sólo unos pocos agentes saben sobre lo que ella puede hacer, pero estoy segura de que hay otros que quieren usarla, al igual, que lo hizo Victor, quien la secuestro para que lo curara sin importar que esto le costara la vida a mi amiga. Afortunadamente, tengo un arma extra para ayudarme a protegerla. En algún momento mientras ella me estaba curando durante el accidente de coche, un lazo mental se formó entre ella y yo. Puedo ver y sentir lo que ella experimenta. (Sin embargo, solo funcionada de un lado. Ella no puede "sentirme", gracias al cielo.) Este vínculo me ayuda a mantener un ojo en ella y así saber si está teniendo problemas, pero a veces, es extraño estar en la cabeza de otra persona. Estamos seguras de que hay muchas otras cosas que el Espíritu puede hacer, pero no sabemos todavía lo qué.

Mientras tanto, trato de ser la mejor guardiana que puedo ser. Escaparnos "retrasó mi formación", por lo que tengo clases extras para compensar y recuperar el tiempo perdido. No hay nada en el mundo que quiera y desee más que mantener a Lissa a salvo.

Lamentablemente, tenemos dos cosas que a veces complican mi formación. Uno de ellas es que actúo antes de pensar. Cada vez estoy mejorando más a la hora de controlarme, pero cuando algo ocurre, tiendo a golpear primero y preguntar después. Cuando trato de proteger a aquellos que están en peligro... bueno, las reglas me parecen opcionales.

El otro problema en mi vida es Dimitri. Fue él quien mató a Natalie, la hija de Victor, quien se convirtió en strigoi para ayudar a escapar a su padre de la cárcel. Es fantástico.

También es muy apuesto. Ok - Está buenísimo-. Pero como ya he dicho, es mi instructor. Tiene 24 años. Estos dos son los motivos por los que no debería enamorarme de él. Pero honestamente, la razón más importante es que él y yo seremos guardianes de Lissa cuando ella se gradúe. Si él y yo nos centramos en nosotros, entonces eso significa que no nos centramos en ella.

No tuve mucha suerte intentando olvidarme de él, y estoy segura de que a él le pasa lo mismo. Parte de lo que lo hace tan difícil es que él y yo estábamos bastante excitados cuando estábamos bajo la influencia del hechizo. Víctor quería distraerme mientras secuestraba a Lissa, y había funcionado. Bajo el hechizo estaba dispuesta a perder mi virginidad (para lo cual aún no estoy lista), y Dimitri estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. En el último momento, rompimos el hechizo, pero los recuerdos están siempre conmigo y eso hace que de vez en cuando sea realmente difícil centrarse en los golpes durante un combate.

A propósito, mi nombre es Rose Hathaway. Tengo 17 años, me preparo para proteger y matar vampiros, estoy enamorada de la persona equivocada, y tengo una mejor amiga, cuya extraña magia puede volverla loca.

Ey, nadie dijo que el instituto fuese fácil.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

NOTA: Quiero contarles para los que no lo saben que esta es la continuación de Vamperi Academy: el inicio. En esta, mi version de Frosbite, ya veremos muchísimos mas cambios aunque la esencia de la historia original se mantiene. espero que hayan podido detectar los cambios que hice en mi versión vamperi academy, así ninguno se siente confundido con los futuros acontecimientos.

Si ya leíste y descubriste los cambios y agregados a Vamperi academy, por favor, comenta.

Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que han leído alguna de mis historias. Los invito a que comente, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi. Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante. Quiero dedicarle este, el primer capitulo a _**Feyree.**_ Gracias por ser el primer comentario en esta historia, lo aprecio inmensamente.

.

.

Capitulo uno

..

.

 _-Solo un poco más_ \- me dije- estirando mi brazo, deseando que mis dedos crecieran mágicamente; me sujetaba de la escalera con mi mano libre, parada en la punta de mis pies me deslice un poco más a la izquierda tratando de alcanzar el libro en la estantería. - _Ya casi_ \- pensé estando tan solo a un par de centímetros de tocar el lomo con mis dedos. Estaba tan cerca, por fin lo lograría. Sentí la suavidad del cuero contra mi piel, inmediatamente tome el ejemplar y lo tire fuera de su lugar; debía salir de allí pronto aun estaba castigada y si alguien me veía me metería en serios problemas.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, cuando por fin tuve el libro por completo en mi mano el peso de este me desequilibro en la escalera, perdiendo mi agarre me sentí caer al vacío, moriría, esta vez no habría escapatoria. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sosteniendo el libro contra mi pecho envié mis ultimas oraciones suplicando que en el cielo sirvan postre. De pronto, sentí como ya no caía, envés de eso era como si mi cuerpo se deslizara en el espacio, al igual que una pluma siendo llevada por el suave viento, finalmente en un movimiento silencioso e indoloro caí sentada sobre el suelo de madera.

Me negaba a abrir los ojos y descubrir a mi salvador, pues eso seria dar un paso más cerca de mi futuro castigo.

No fue necesario que lo hiciera pues rápidamente su delicioso aroma y brazos maternales me envolvieron contra ella.

"Dios Asteria, casi me muero del susto" -murmura apretándome un poco más contra su pecho. Me separa de su cuerpo sosteniéndome por los hombros haciendo que le mire, me arrepentí al instante de haber salido de mi habitación estando castigada. Mi madre se había preocupado muchísimo por mí. Al parecer si se llevó un buen susto. "Sabes que no debes hacer este tipo de cosas sin supervisión, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo. Que no te pondrás en peligro así de nuevo" me suplico conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento… mami no quedia asustarte" me disculpo dándole lo que ella llama mis ojos de cachorro.

"No me mires así, aun estas castigada" me sonríe acariciando mi rostro- "Mi niña, mi Rosemarie ¿dime que es lo que voy a hacer contigo? Es una pregunta retórica así que no te atrevas a decirme que debería darte muchas galletas-" termina sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de decirle. "Mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Apretando el libro que aun sostenía contra mi pecho, me mordí el labio dudando en contarle.

"¿Acaso no confías en mamá?" -cuestiona dándome sus propios ojos de cachorro.

En respuesta separé el gran volumen de mi cuerpo y le permití tomarlo.

 _Ángeles, guardianes eternos._ Leyó el titulo en un suave murmullo – "¿Porque quieres saber sobre estas Criaturas, Asteria?".

"La ita Yan, taba discutiendo con mi baba y mi ito gin – mamá frunció su ceño ante eso – algo sobre que él eda un ángel y su deber eda protegerme – mi frente se arruga en confusión – Mami, mi gin dijo que él me odia ¿porque no me quiere el ángel mami? ¿es porque soy una mala niña? Issie dijo que toy castigada por ser una niña mala ¿Puedo conocerlo y prometerle que seré muy buena?"

"Así que escuchaste al tonto de tu padre discutir con tus tíos y ahora buscas la forma de encontrar a este tal ángel para preguntarle porque no le agradas ¿Cierto?"

Asiento.

"Ven conmigo" dice colocándose de pie conmigo en sus brazos, poco después nos sienta en el centro de la enorme biblioteca sobre varios cojines muy mullidos y esponjosos "Yo sé todo sobre los ángeles ¿quieres que te lo cuente?" cuestiona

"Por favor, por favor, por favor" suplico rebotando sobre el almohadón.

"Los ángeles son criaturas celestiales que fueron creados en la fundación del mundo y estos se dividen en ángeles y ángeles caídos-

"¿Ángeles y ángeles caídos?" interrumpo

"Rosemarie" llama la atención mi madre suavemente.

"Lo lamento, continua"

"Los ángeles son seres justos, bondadosos, benevolentes que sienten en sus corazones que cuyos deberes son asistir y servir al Dios sin nombre – guardo silencio queriendo saber más sobre ellos – todos tiene diferentes funciones omisiones, pero la más destacada o reconocida por los mortales es la de los ángeles guardianes-

"¿Cómo un dhampir con alas?" cuestiono señalando la imagen de la hermosa criatura grabada artísticamente sobre la pasta del libro.

"No precisamente, son mas bien como una presencia inmaterial que nos rodea. Extienden su energía a nuestro alrededor para protegernos de los peligros. Algunos dicen que son esa pequeña voz que escuchamos a la hora de tomar una decisión, nuestra conciencia"

"Entonces… ¿es cieto, yo también tengo un ángel, pero él no me quiere?" – susurro con gran tristeza, sin poder comprender porque resulte ser una carga tan desagradable.

Mi madre me jala en suave, pero apretado abrazo. "Estas equivocada cariño – murmura besando mi frente con sus ojos cargados de pesar – Los ángeles solo guardan a los humanos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ellos son quienes más necesitan guía y protección" – responde sabiamente – "Aun así no debes de preocuparte, Asteria, hay otro tipo de Ángeles-

"Lo caídos? Interrumpo de nuevo

"No, por supuesto que no estoy hablando de _esos ángeles_. Hay otros ¿Quieres saber de ellos?

Asiento entusiasmada.

"Bueno, veras cualquiera puede convertirse en uno te estos ángeles-

"No entiendo mamá" - gimo con un puchero

"A veces, no nos sentimos completos y nos descubrimos llevando la sensación de que hay algo que nos estamos perdiendo de nosotros mismos. En otras ocasiones no nos damos cuenta de lo que necesitamos hasta que lo encontramos – me sonríe con extraño brillo en su rostro – entonces es cuando aparecen estos ángeles completando esa parte desconocida, saciando la necesidad de nuestro ser y en ocasiones sosteniéndonos en situaciones de as que creímos no sobrevivir".

"¿Tú conoces a uno de estos ángeles? ¿tienen alas? ¿cómo son?" cuestiono en un susurro secreto.

Mi madre sonríe ante mis payasadas.

"Tengo dos, Asteria"

"¿En serio?" pregunto con ojos grandes.

"Cuando era más joven me costaba confiar en los demás y dejarlos entrar – cuenta – Entonces el llego enseñándome a confiar y amar sin vacilaciones. Después, cuando creí que no me faltaba nada llego ella encendiéndose como la estrella más brillante en el firmamento de mi vida, entonces, conocí la esperanza y cada día que pasa me recuerdas lo importante que es jamás perderla"

"¿Yo?"

"Claro, Asteria. Tu y tu padre son mis ángeles, mi felicidad y mientras estén a salvo siempre habrá amor y esperanza en mi vida".

Ahora entendí, todas las palabras anteriores de mi madre, su explicación un tanto confusa ahora era mas clara que el cielo en un día soleado. "Te amo" decimos al tiempo compartiendo un abrazo.

"¿Crees que un día encontrare mi popio ángel?" cuestiono sosteniendo su mirada.

Rápidamente la imagen comenzó a desaparecer, desvaneciéndose como humo. Demostrándome que era solo un sueño, mi imaginación jugando conmigo. Aun así, el sentimiento abrazador y anhelante que quedo en mi pecho ante la ultima mirada que le di – sus ojos llenos de un amor puro y su sonrisa radiante – quedara marcado a fuego en mi por siempre.

"Rose, despierta" escuche su grave voz entre la bruma de la inconciencia y la realidad – "Despierta" llama de nuevo.

Me estiro perezosamente en el asiento del copiloto comenzando a estar alerta de la situación, al parecer, nos habíamos detenido.

"¿Qué sucede camarada, ya hemos llegado?" pregunto mirando por la ventana, todo indicaba que era una gasolinera, tratando de no quedarme como tonta admirándolo. No después de que ha estado evitando cualquier tipo de interacción que no sea estrictamente profesional.

"No Rose, vamos a cargar combustible, comprar algo ara comer y si quieres estirar las piernas será mejor que lo hagas ahora porque no volveré a detenerme" – instruya bajándose del vehículo.

Me miro en el espejo buscando alguna irregularidad en mi rostro después de haber tomado la siesta. Nada de baba, genial. Me quede por un momento allí pensando en aquel sueño, pensando en mi madre. Sacudo la cabeza enviando la idea lejos. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocupar como para mal gastar mi energía en la larga ausencia de Janine Hathaway.

Cosas como Lissa y su posible desquicio.

Esa mañana pensé que mi día no podría empeorar hasta que mi mejor amiga me dijo que podría volverse loca. Otra vez.

"Yo... ¿Qué dijiste?" - Yo estaba en el pasillo de su habitación, agachada sobre mis botas y ajustándolas. Levante mi cabeza, observé sus pensamientos a través de la confusión de cabello negro que cubría mi cara. Me había quedado dormida después de la escuela, y había pasado apresuradamente el cepillo por mi pelo para conseguir salir a tiempo. El pelo rubio platino de Lissa era liso y suave, por supuesto, suspendido sobre sus hombros como un velo de boda mientras me miraba con diversión.

"He dicho que creo que mis pastillas ya no son eficaces". – Me levanté y aparté el pelo de mi cara. Me tiene que estar jodiendo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" le pregunté.

A nuestro alrededor, los Morois pasaban a toda prisa, mientras se reunían con sus amigos para ir a cenar.

"Empezaste... - Baje mi voz. - Empezaste a tener tus poderes de nuevo?" -Ella sacudió la cabeza, y vi un destello de arrepentimiento en esos jades suyos.

"No... Rose, yo me siento más cerca de la magia, pero aún no puedo utilizarla. Lo que he notado es principalmente más que otra cosa, ya sabes... Estoy cada vez más deprimida, de vez en cuándo. Para nada cercano a lo que solía estar" – añadió apresuradamente, al ver mi cara. Antes de que empezase a tomar las pastillas, el estado de ánimo de Lissa era tan malo, que se cortaba a si misma. "Sólo es un poco más de lo que era".

"¿Qué pasa con las otras cosas que solías sentir? ¿La ansiedad? ¿Pensamientos ilusorios?" Lissa sonrió, sin tomárselo tan en serio como yo lo hacia.

"Suenas como si hubiera leído libros de psicoanálisis".

En realidad, los había leído. Un monto de ellos.

"Estoy preocupada por ti. Si piensas que las pastillas no están haciendo efecto, tenemos que contárselo a alguien".

"No, no.- Dijo rápidamente. -Estoy bien, de verdad. Todavía están haciendo efecto... sólo que no tan bien. No creo que deberíamos empezar a tener pánico todavía. Especialmente hoy, por lo menos".

El cambio de tema funcionó, pero solo porque yo quise que así fuera. Descubrí más temprano que hoy iría a hacer mi test calificativo. Se trataba de un examen o mejor, una entrevista que todos los guardianes novatos tenían que pasar en la Academia de San Vladimir. Ya que había estado escondida con Lissa el año pasado, había perdido el mío. Hoy iba a ser llevada a algún lugar con un guardián fuera del campus en donde haría la prueba. Gracias por la advertencia, gente.

"No te preocupes por mí"-, dijo Lissa sonriendo. – "Hablaré contigo si empeora".

"Muy bien-, le dije a regañadientes – Solo no olvides que podría descubrirlo por mi cuenta". Ella asintió sabiendo a lo que me refería, no quería tener que acudir al vínculo para saber lo que sucedía con mi mejor amiga.

Sólo para estar segura, abrí mis sentidos y me dejé sentir lo que ella realmente sentía a través de de nuestra conexión. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella estaba tranquila y feliz esta mañana, nada de que preocuparse. Pero en el fondo de su mente, sentí un punto negro, unos sentimientos incómodos. No la estaba consumiendo ni nada, pero lo tenía. Eran los mismos sentimientos de depresión y cólera que ella solía tener. Era sólo un poco, pero no me gustaron. Yo no quería eso allí. Intenté entrar todavía más en su mente para poder sentir mejor sus emociones y de repente sentí un extraño toque. Me envolvió un sentimiento horrible, y salí de su cabeza. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó Lissa frunciendo la frente. – "Te ves enferma de repente".-

¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga, tu hermana que lo que te indispone fue la horrible sensación que te produjo el estar en su mente, los sentimientos oscuros que agobian su psique? Si alguien lo sabe qué me lo diga.

"Solo... nerviosismo por la prueba" – le mentí. Vacilante, establecí nuestra conexión de nuevo. La oscuridad había desaparecido completamente. Sin dejar huella. Tal vez, después de todo, no tienen nada de malo.

"Está bien" Señaló el reloj en su muñeca.

"Mierda"- juré. No llegaría a tiempo si no correa. Le di un rápido abrazo. "¡Hasta luego!".

"¡Buena suerte!" – Ella gritó.

Corrí a través del campus y me reuní con mi mentor, Dimitri Belikov, que estaba esperando al lado de un Honda. Qué aburrido. Supongo que no podía esperar que pudiéramos conducir por las carreteras de montaña de Montana en un Porsche, pero sería bueno ir en algo más guay.

"Lo sé, Lo sé-, le dije, al ver su cara. - Siento llegar tarde". Entonces recordé que tenía de las pruebas más importantes de mi vida, y de repente, se me olvidó por completo Lissa y las pastillas que probablemente no estuvieran haciendo efecto. Quería protegerla, pero eso no significa mucho si no conseguía pasar la escuela y convertirme en una verdadera guardiana. Dimitri estaba ahí, hermoso como siempre. El masivo edificio de ladrillo echaba largas sombras sobre nosotros, asomando como alguna gran bestia en la luz oscura de antes del amanecer. A nuestro alrededor, la nieve comenzaba a caer. Observé como los cristalinos y brillantes copos caían suavemente. Algunos aterrizaban y se fundían en su cabello oscuro.

"¿Quién más viene?" Le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sólo tú y yo".

De repente cambió mi estado de ánimo de "feliz" a "emocionado". Dimitri y yo. Solos. En un coche. Esto muy bien puede valer una prueba sorpresa. Y entonces mi estado de "emocionado" paso a "desilusionado", recordando la actitud distante que ha tenido conmigo desde el incidente con Víctor Dashkov, tan solo un par de semanas atrás. Cuando al ex-príncipe moroi se le ocurrió quesería super guay tener a Lissa como su enfermera profesional, sin importar como esto repercutiría en ella. Desde que me salvo de Natalie y me dijo que me quería.

"¿Está muy lejos?" En silencio, una parte de mi suplico que fuese un viaje realmente largo. Como, uno que nos llevase una semana. Que implicase pernoctar en hoteles de lujo. Tal vez tropezamos con un banco de nieve, y sólo el calor corporal nos mantendría con vida. Si eso tendría que hacer que nuestro trato sea un tanto más íntimo, que la fría relación de profesor y alumna.

"Cinco horas"

"Oh"

Un poco menos de lo que esperaba, pero tampoco eliminaba la posibilidad de un banco de nieve. La carretera oscura y llena de nieve habría sido difícil para la conducción de un humano, pero no se mostró como un problema para los ojos de un dhampir. Miré hacia adelante, tratando de no pensar en la barba de Dimitri llenado el coche con un limpio, fuerte olor que me hacia querer derretirme. En lugar de ello, traté centrarme en la prueba de nuevo.

A los poco minutos de ello me quede dormida. Sacudo la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento que no sea sobre la prueba.

"Hey, camarada. Espérame" grite saliendo del auto y corriendo tras él hacia la tienda de abarrotes.

.

.

.

Espero sus comentarios...


	3. Capitulo 2

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

Capítulo dos

Es el tipo de prueba no se podía estudiar. O pasabas o no. Guardianes de alto nivel visitaban a los novatos y los evaluaban individualmente para discutir su compromiso para ser guardianes. No sabía exactamente lo que se pedía, pero según los rumores se habían acumulado a lo largo de los años, los guardianes mayores evaluaban el carácter y dedicación, y algunos novatos se habían considerado inapropiados para continuar el camino de los guardianes.

"¿Ellos no suelen venir a la Academia?" – Le pregunté a Dimitri. – Quiero decir, estoy a favor del viaje, pero ¿porque nosotros estamos yendo hasta ellos?"

"En realidad, vas a él, no ellos". Un suave acento ruso salió de las palabras de Dimitri, la única indicación de donde había crecido. De lo contrario, yo estaba segura de que hablaba inglés mejor que yo. – "Dado que este es un caso especial y que nos está haciendo un favor, nosotros estamos haciendo el viaje".

"¿Quién es?"

"Arthur Schoenberg". Saque mis ojos de la carretera y mire a Dimitri.

"¿Qué?"- Grite.

Arthur Schoenberg era una leyenda. Fue uno de los grandes cazadores en la historia de Strigoi y que solía ser la cabeza del Consejo de Guardianes - el grupo de personas que designaban los guardianes para los Moroi tomaban las decisiones por todos nosotros. Él finalmente se retiró y regresó a proteger una de las familias reales, la Badica. Incluso jubilado, yo sabía que todavía era letal. Sus hazañas fueron parte de mi plan de estudios.

"No te pases… ¿No… no disponen de ninguna otra persona?" – Le pregunté en voz baja. Pude ver como Dimitri sonreía.

"Estarás bien. Por otra parte, si él te aprueba, será una gran recomendación para dejar en tu historia". Dimitri usaba el primer nombre de uno de los guardines más increíbles. Por supuesto, Dimitri también es increíble, así que no debería de estar sorprendida. El silencio cayó sobre el coche. Me mordía los labios, de repente me preguntaba si podría entrar en los patrones de Arthur Schoenberg. Mis notas eran buenas, pero cosas como escapar y meterme en peleas podría empezar a dudar acerca de cómo seria en mi futura carrera.

"Estarás bien" – dijo Dimitri. – "Lo bueno de tu historia sobrepasa todo lo malo" – Quise decirle que si alguna vez conocía a mi madre debería decirle esas mismas y exactas palabras, pero no hice. En su lugar, sonreí un poco y lo miré a escondidas. Fue un error. Tenía un cuerpo largo y delgado, incluso sentado era obvio. Ojos abismalmente negros. Cabello marrón a la altura del hombro atado detrás del cuello. Parecía que el pelo fuera de seda. Yo sabía porque había pasado mis dedos en él cuando Víctor Dashkov puso en marcha el hechizo de la lujuria. Con grandes dificultades, me obligó a mí misma a mirar lejos.

"Gracias, entrenador" Lo provoqué, enclavándome en mi asiento.

"Estoy aquí para ayudar" respondió. Su voz se relajo - inusual en él. Él generalmente hablaba con fuerza, listo para un ataque. Probablemente iba seguro dentro del Honda o al menos tan seguro como podía a mí alrededor. Yo no era la única que había tenido problemas para ignorar la tensión romántica entre nosotros.

"¿Sabes lo que realmente ayuda?" Le preguntó, sin encontrar sus ojos.

"¿Hmm?"

"Si apagas esa música mala y pones algo que se hizo después de la caída de la Muralla de Berlín" Lo molesto, siendo en realidad una gran admiradora de los clásicos. De los clásicos de verdad: ACDC, Queen, The Rolling Stones, the Beatles entre muchos más, no como el country malo, del siglo pasado que estamos escuchando – Dimitri se rió.

"Tu peor clase es la historia, y de alguna manera, ya sabes todo sobre Europa Occidente".

Si supieras amigo.

"Oye, tengo que obtener el material para mis chistes, camarada"-. Aún sonriente, cambió la emisora. Para una Disco.

"¡Hey! Que no era lo que yo tenía en mente" exclamé. Pude ver como estaba a punto de reír de nuevo.

"Elige. Es uno u otro".

Suspiro.

"Vuelve a las cosas de las vacas tractores que no encienden"-. Regresó a la emisora. Definitivamente yo quería matar a alguien de la emisora de radio. De repente, cinco horas no parecían tan cortas como yo pensaba. Arthur y la familia que él protegía vivían en una pequeña ciudad en la I-90 fuera de Billings. La opinión de los Moroi por regla general fue dividida sobre los lugares para vivir. Alguien discutió que las grandes ciudades eran mejores porque permiten a los vampiros estar mezclados con multitud, por la noche las actividades no atraen mucho la atención. Otros Moroi, por ejemplo, esta familia, al parecer, eligió las ciudades con menos personas, creyendo que si había menos personas para que los notaran entonces se notarían. Convencí a Dimitri para parar a por comida en un restaurante 24 horas en la carretera, y entre eso y detenernos para los suministros, era cerca del mediodía cuando llegamos. La casa fue construida en un estilo lujoso, con la madera pintada de color gris y grandes ventanales - pintadas para bloquear el sol, por supuesto. Parecía nueva y cara, e incluso está en medio de la nada, fue lo que esperaba para los miembros de la realeza. Salté del coche, empapado mis botas con centímetros de nieve que acumulados en la entrada.

El día era cálido y tranquilo, a excepción del ocasional susurro del viento. Dimitri y yo caminamos hasta la casa, siguiendo una roca que cortaba el jardín. Yo podía verle regresar al "negocio", pero en general su actitud era tan feliz para mí. Ambos tenían una especie de actitud de la culpa por haber deseado el viaje en coche. Mis pies resbalaron en la entrada cubierta con hielo, y Dimitri me aguanto instantáneamente. Tuve una extraña sensación de deja vu, recordando la primera noche en que nos encontramos, cuando él me había salvado de una caída como esa.

"¿Estás bien?" Me soltó, para mi desanimo.

"Sí" – le digo, lanzando con ojos acusadores a la acera de hielo. "¿Estas personas nunca han oído hablar de la sal?" – Dije en broma, pero de repente Dimitri dejó de caminar y yo también me paré inmediatamente. Su expresión se volvió tensa y alerta. Él giro la cabeza, los ojos mirando el entorno, el blanco cortinas alrededor, antes de regresar a la casa. Quería preguntarle, pero algo en su postura me dijo que me quedara callada. Estudió la construcción durante casi un minuto completo y, a continuación, miró hacia abajo a la entrada, cubierta con hielo roto sólo por nuestros pasos. Cuidadosamente, se acercó a la puerta, y yo le seguí. Se volvió a parar de nuevo, esta vez para estudiar la puerta. No estaba abierta pero no estaba completamente cerrada. Parecía que había sido celebrado no estaba sellada. Mirando más a fondo, puso de manifiesto deficiencias en los bordes de la puerta, parecía que había sido forzada en algún momento. Abriéndola con un toque cuidadoso. Dimitri deslizó sus dedos delicadamente donde se encontraba la mordedura de la puerta, su aliento hacia pequeñas nubes de aire. Cuando tocó la maneta de la puerta, hizo un ruido, como si estuviese rota. Por último, hablo en silencio.

"Rose, espera en el coche".

"Pero yo-

"Ve".

Una palabra, pero llena de poder. En aquella única sílaba, me acordé del hombre que yo había visto echando gente y peleando contra un Strigoi. Me volví, moviendo la nieve cubiertos con capas prefiriendo eso a arriesgarme en la acera. Dimitri se paro, y no se movió hasta que entre de un salto en el coche, cerrando la puerta lo más suavemente posible. Entonces, con sus cuidadosos movimientos, que empujó la puerta y desaparecido hacía dentro.

Quemándome de la curiosidad, conté hasta diez y salte del coche. Yo sabía que no debía ir tras él, pero una fuerza imperiosa dentro de mí me obligaba a saber lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa. La acera y la carretera indicaban que nadie había estado allí durante algunos días, pero también podría significar que los Badicas simplemente nunca habían salido de la casa. Era posible, supuse que fueron víctimas del asalto humano común. También es posible que algunos se habían asustado y el hecho de… como los Strigoi. Yo sabía que esa posibilidad era la que había echo que la cara de Dimitri se volviese tan disgustada, pero parecía un escenario poco común con Arthur Schoenberg de servició. Parada en la carretera, miré al cielo. La luz era fría y húmeda, pero estaba ahí. Mediodía. El punto más alto del sol. Los Strigoi no podían salir de la luz del sol. No necesitaba tener miedo, pero la ira de Dimitri era otra cosa. _No debes tener miedo_ – me repito silenciosamente. Paseo alrededor de la casa, caminando en nieve profunda - casi un pie de profundidad. Supongo que no había nada extraño en la casa. Estalactitas colgaban de la tubería, y las ventanas pintadas no revelaban secretos. Mi pie golpeo algo de repente, miro abajo. Allí, medio enterrados en la nieve, había una estaca de plata. Había sido arrojado en el suelo. La cogí sacándola de la nieve, frunciendo la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esta estaca aquí? Las estacas de plata eran caras. Eran la cosa más mortal que tenía un guardián, capaz de matar a un Strigoi con un solo ataque en el corazón. Cuando se forjaban, cuatro Morois le encantaban con la magia de cada uno de los elementos.

Yo no había aprendido a utilizar una aún, segura en mi mano, de repente me sentí segura mientras continué mi análisis. Una gran puerta guiaba al patio de atrás de la casa por una cubierta que sería probablemente la diversión en el verano. Pero el vidrio del patio estaba roto, de modo que una persona podía cruzar fácilmente la misma. Subí la degrada cubierta, mirando el hielo, a sabiendas de que me metería en problemas cuando Dimitri encontrara lo que estaba haciendo. Y a pesar del frío, mi cuello no paraba de sudar.

 _Luz del día, la luz del día_ , me acordé. Nada de qué preocuparse. Llegó al patio y estudio el cristal oscuro. No podía decir lo que se había roto. Dentro, la nieve había invadido y había hecho una pequeña corriente en la alfombra de color azul claro. Arrastre el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba bloqueado. Cuidadosamente para no cortarme, alcanzo la apertura y abro el pomo desde dentro. Saque mi mano ágilmente y tiró de la puerta. Silbó levemente a lo largo del camino, un sonido que aún parecía más bien ruidoso en el misterioso silencio. Pasé por la puerta, entrando la luz del sol, que entró por la puerta. Mis ojos se ajustaron por la disminución de la luz. Viento entraba por la apertura del patio, bailando con las cortinas a mi alrededor. Yo estaba en una habitación. Tenía todos los elementos que cabría esperar. Sofá. Tv. Una mecedora.

Y un cuerpo.

Era una mujer. Ella estaba sentada en frente del televisor, su pelo negro en el suelo cerca de ella. Ella miró sus ojos sin vida, su rostro pálido - más pálidos, incluso que un Moroi. Por un momento pensé que su pelo estaba cubriendo también su cuello, demasiado, hasta que me di cuenta de que eso en su piel era negro sangre - sangre seca. Su garganta había sido cortada. La escena surrealista fue tan horrible que no reconocen lo que yo estaba viendo al principio. Con su postura, la mujer podría estar muy bien dormida. Entonces vi el otro cuerpo: un hombre de perfil sólo a unos pocos pies de distancia, oscuras manchas de sangre de la alfombra a su alrededor. Otro cuerpo se encontraba cerca del sofá: un niño pequeño. En toda la habitación estaba otro. Y otro. Había cuerpos en todas partes, los cuerpos y sangre.

La escala de la muerte de repente a mi alrededor fue registrado, y mi corazón comenzó a golpear más rápido. No, no. No era posible. Era de día. Cosas malas no podían suceder de día. Cosas malas no suceden de día. Uno gritó empezó a crecer en mi garganta, que se detuvo de repente, cuando una mano con guantes apareció detrás de mí y cerro mi boca. Empecé a pelear, y luego sentí el olor de la aftershave de Dimitri.

"¿Por qué – dijo – Nunca escuchas? Tú estarías muerta si ellos siguieran aquí".

No podía responder, a causa de su mano, y debido al shock. Yo había visto a alguien muerto antes, pero nunca había visto la muerte en esta magnitud. Después de casi un minuto, Dimitri finalmente tomó su mano, pero se quedo cerca de mí. No quería mirar más, pero era incapaz de sacar mis ojos de la escena que tenía delante de mi. Cuerpos por todos los sitios. Cuerpos y sangre. Por último, me volví hacia él.

"Es de día – susurro – Las cosas malas no ocurren de día". Oigo la desesperación en mi voz, una niña implorando que alguien dijese que ese era un mal sueño. Una pequeña niña que temía revivir sus mas horrendas pesadillas, una niña huyendo de los malos sueños.

"Cosas malas pueden suceder en cualquier momento" dijo. "Esto no ha ocurrido durante el día. Probablemente ocurrió hace un par de noches".

La noche, si, cosas terribles suceden durante la noche. Los seres malvados se arrastran en la oscuridad como sombras silenciosas, capaces de devorar tu alma si no estas lo suficientemente alerta, si no eres lo sufrientemente fuerte. Las peores eran las noches de tormenta volviéndonos inútiles, incapaces de pedir ayuda, incapaces de recibirla, los bramidos atronadores del cielo cubriendo por completo cualquier grito aterrorizado, cualquier rastro de desesperación.

Me atreví a dar una mirada de nuevo al cuerpo y mi malestar estomacal volvió. Dos días. Dos días que estaban muertos, para que borren su existencia - sin que nadie en el mundo supiera que usted se había ido. Mis ojos encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre cerca de la entrada de la sala. Él era alto, muy musculoso para ser un Moroi. Dimitri debió notar cuando lo miré.

"Arthur Schoenberg" dijo.

Veo la sangrienta garganta de Arthur.

"Él está muerto-, le digo, como si no fuera perfectamente claro. - ¿Cómo puede estar muerto? ¿Como un Strigoi mato a Arthur Schoenberg?" -No parece posible. No se puede matar a una leyenda. Dimitri no respondió. En lugar de eso movió sus manos hacia a bajo y se cerraron donde mi mano aguantaba la estaca. Cedí.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Preguntó. Aflojé la mano y le permití coger la estaca.

"Fuera. En el suelo" Levantó la estaca, estudiando su superficie mientras brillaba contra la luz del sol.

"Se rompió la sala"-. Mi mente, todavía aturdida, se tomó un tiempo para procesar lo que había dicho. Entonces entendí. Las salas eran anillos mágicos lazados por los Moroi. Como las estacas, se hicieron utilizando la magia de los cuatro elementos. Era necesario un gran usuario de la magia Moroi, generalmente un grupo por cada uno de los elementos. La sala podía bloquear el Strigoi porque la magia estaba conectada a la vida y los Strigoi fueron asesinados. Pero las salas se agotan rápidamente y necesitan mucho mantenimiento. La mayoría de los Moroi no los utilizan, pero en algunos lugares lo usan. La academia de San Vladimir utilizaba varios.

"Solo que los Strigoi no pueden tocar las estacas, Dimitri, han sido humanos. Los han ayudado humanos"- le dije.

"Los humanos no ayudan a los Strigoi" – se detuvo.

Allí estaba de nuevo, el cuestionamiento silencio sobre nuestras creencias y extrañamente para mí era más fácil aceptar lo que sucede, más que para Dimitri o cualquier otro moroi o dhampir quien está siendo empujado a dudar de lo que ha creído toda su vida. Esto está realmente jodido, lo único en lo que podemos confiar en la lucha contra un Strigoi son sus limitaciones - el sol, la sala, la estaca magia, etc. Utilizábamos la debilidad de ellos en su contra. Si ellos tuvieran otros seres que los ayudaran y no les afectaban sus limitaciones... El rostro de Dimitri estaba rígido, todavía listo para cualquier cosa, pero un pequeño resplandor de alegría cruzo sus ojos negros mientras él me miraba emprender mi batalla mental.

"Esto lo cambia todo, ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"Sí" dijo. "Lo cambia".

Dimitri hizo una llamada telefónica y un verdadero equipo del SWAT apareció.

Sin embargo, les llevó un tiempo, y cada minuto que pasaba parecía un año. Finalmente, no pude aguantar más, y regresé al coche. Dimitri examinó la casa a fondo y después regresó a sentarse conmigo. Ninguno dijimos ni una palabra mientras esperábamos. Una presentación de diapositivas de los terribles acontecimientos pasaba todavía por mi mente. Estaba asustada y me sentía sola y solo deseaba que el me abrazase o me confortase de alguna manera.

Inmediatamente, me regañé por querer eso. Me recordé por enésima vez que él era mi instructor y no tenía por que reconfortarme, sin importar la situación. Además, quería ser fuerte. No debía de salir corriendo detrás de un chico cada vez que las cosas se pusiesen feas.

Cuando el primer grupo de guardianes apareció, Dimitri abrió la puerta del coche y me miró. "Deberías ver cómo funciona".

Sinceramente, no quería volver a ver aquella casa, pero de todas formas lo seguí.

Aquellos guardianes me eran desconocidos, pero Dimitri si los conocía. Él siempre parecía conocer a todo el mundo. Este grupo se sorprendió al encontrar a una novata en la escena, pero ninguno protesto en contra de mi presencia.

Caminé detrás de ellos mientras examinan la casa. Ninguno de ellos tocó nada, pero se arrodillaron cerca de los cuerpos y estudiaron las manchas de sangre y las ventanas rotas.

Al parecer, los Strigoi habían entrado en la casa a través de algo más que la puerta y el patio.

Los guardias hablaban en tonos bruscos, sin mostrar el asco y el miedo que yo sentía. Eran como máquinas. Uno de ellos, la única mujer del grupo, se arrodilló cerca de Arthur Schoenberg. Yo estaba intrigada por que las mujeres guardianas son muy escasas. Oí que Dimitri la llamaba Tamara, y parecía tener unos 25 años. Su pelo negro apenas le llegaba a los hombros, como era normal en todas las mujeres guardianas.

Mientras examinaba el rostro del guardián muerto, la tristeza invadió sus ojos.

"¡Oh, Arthur!" dijo. Como Dimitri, ella podía transmitir muchas cosas en tan sólo unas pocas palabras. "Nunca pensé que vería este día. Él fue mi mentor". Con otro suspiro, Tamara se levantó.

La expresión de su cara cambio de nuevo, como si el tipo que la había entrenado no se encontrase muerto delante de ella. No podía creerlo. Fue su _mentor_. ¿Como podía mantener este tipo de control? Durante medio segundo, me imaginé a Dimitri muerto en el suelo en lugar de él. No. Yo nunca podría mantener la calma en su lugar. Yo habría enloquecido. Habría gritado y pateado cosas. Habría golpeado a cualquiera que me dijese que todo estaría bien.

Afortunadamente, no creía que nadie pudiese tumbar a Dimitri. Lo había visto matar a un Strigoi sin siquiera sudar. Era invencible. Totalmente poderoso. Un dios. Por supuesto, también lo había sido Arthur Schoenberg.

"¿Cómo lo han hecho?" Dije de repente. Seis pares de ojos se fijaron en mí. Esperaba una mirada de desaprobación de Dimitri, por mi interrupción, pero el parecía curioso. "¿Cómo lo han matado?"

Tamara se encogió un poco de hombros, su rostro todavía tranquilo. "De la misma manera que mataron a todos los demás. Es mortal, al igual que el resto de nosotros".

"Sí, pero el es... ya sabes. Arthur Schoenberg".

"Dínoslo tu, Rose", dijo Dimitri. "Has visto la casa. Cuéntanos como lo lograron".

Cuando todos ellos me miraron, me di cuenta de que tal vez, después de todo, iba a hacer la prueba. Pensé en todo lo que sabía y había visto, en mi conversación con Dimitri, tragué, tratando de descubrir cómo lo imposible se había convertido en posible.

"Hay cuatro puntos de entrada, lo que significa por lo menos 4 Strigoi. Había siete Moroi..." – La familia que vivía aquí tenía invitados, lo que había hecho que la matanza fuese todavía mayor. Tres de las víctimas eran niños - "... y tres guardianes. Muchas muertes. Cuatro Strigoi no podrían haberlo hecho. Seis probablemente si, si fueron por los guardianes primero y los pillaron desprevenidos. La familia estaría realmente asustada para luchar".

"¿Y cómo pillaron a los guardias desprevenidos?" incitó Dimitri.

A los guardianes, como regla general, nunca se los pillaba desprevenidos. "Porque rompieron las custodias. En una casa sin custodias, probablemente hubiese un guardián caminando por el jardín de noche. Pero aquí, ellos no lo hicieron".

Esperé por la próxima pregunta obvia, por la de cómo se habían roto las custodias. Pero Dimitri no preguntó. No era necesario. Todos lo sabíamos. Todo el mundo había visto la estaca. Otra vez, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Humanos que trabajaban con Strigoi - un gran grupo de Strigoi.

Dimitri simplemente cabeceó como una señal de aprobación, y el grupo continuó analizando la escena.

Cuando llegamos el cuarto de baño, traté de no mirar. Ya lo había visto antes con Dimitri y no tenía ninguna intención de repetir la experiencia. Había un hombre muerto, y su sangre seca contrastaba contra los azulejos blancos. Además, esta habitación estaba en el interior, no hacia tanto frío como en el patio. El cuerpo no se había conservado tan bien. Aún no olía mal, exactamente, pero tampoco tenía buen olor.

Pero cuando empecé a girarme para salir, vi algo de color rojo – de hecho, era de un color marrón- en el espejo. No lo había notado antes, porque el resto de la escena había llamado mi atención. Había palabras en el espejo, hechas con sangre.

 _Pobres, pobres_ _Badicas. Quedaban tan pocos. Una familia real casi destruida. Otros les seguirán._

Tamara gruñó enfadada y se alejó del espejo, estudiando otros detalles en el cuarto de baño.

Mientras salíamos del baño, esas palabras se repetían en mi mente. _Una familia real casi destruida. Otros les seguirán._

Los Badicas, eran una familia real pequeña, esto era cierto. Pero los que habían sido asesinados aquí no eran los únicos que quedaban. Probablemente todavía quedaban unos 200. Esto no era una familia tan numerosa como, por ejemplo, la Ivashkovs. Esa familia real, en particular, era enorme y estaba muy extendida. Quedaban, sin embargo, mucho más Badicas que algunos de las otras familias reales.

Como los Dragomirs.

Lissa era la única que quedaba.

Si los Strigoi querían destruir el linaje de familias reales, no tenía nada mejor que ir detrás de ella. La sangre Moroi les daba poder a los Strigoi, entonces entendía que ellos lo deseasen. Supuse que ir específicamente detrás de las familias reales era simplemente parte de su naturaleza cruel y sádica. Era irónico que los Strigoi quisiesen destruir la comunidad Moroi, ya que muchos de ellos habían sido parte de ella.

El espejo y la advertencia me consumieron durante el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en la casa, y mi conmoción y miedo se convirtieron en rabia. ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¿Como una criatura podía ser tan maléfica y retorcida para hacerle esto a toda una familia - que quisiesen barrer un linaje real entero? ¿Como podrían hacer eso cuando antes habían sido como Lissa y yo?

Al pensar en Lissa - pensar en la intención de los Strigoi de destruir también en su familia – se removió una rabia oscura dentro mí. La intensidad de esa emoción casi me derrumbó. Era algo oscuro y podrido, y cada vez iba en aumento. Una tormenta a punto de desatarse. Y de repente quería rasgar en pedazos con mis propias manos cada Strigoi que se pusiese a mi alcance.

Cuando finalmente entré en el coche para regresar a San Vladimir con Dimitri, cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que no se cayese.

Dimitri me miró sorprendido. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Exclamé, incrédula. "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Estabas allí. Lo has visto".

"Lo vi", estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero no lo pago con el coche."

Me puse el cinturón y fruncí el ceño. "Los odio. ¡Los odio a todos! Ojalá hubiese estado allí. ¡Les hubiera arrancado las gargantas! "

Casi estaba gritando. Dimitri me miraba, su rostro tranquilo, pero estaba claramente impresionado con mi explosión.

"¿De veras crees que pasaría eso?", Preguntó. "¿Crees que podrías haber sido mejor que Artur Schoenberg, después de haber visto lo que los Strigoi hicieron allí? ¿Después de ver lo que Natalie hizo contigo?".

Lo sucedido con Natalie era mas que una espina en mi costado, con los días se había convertido en una constante preocupación. A pesar de la conversación sobre los strigois que tuvimos con Lissa, Victor Dashkov y los demás guardianes durante el viaje a Missoula, yo había dudado frente a Natalie. Haciéndome débil, impidiéndome cumplir con mi deber. Vacilé. Había luchado brevemente con la prima de Lissa, Natalie, cuando se convirtió en una Strigoi, antes de que Dimitri apareciese y me salvase el pellejo. Incluso con una Strigoi recién convertida- débil y descoordinada – ella literalmente me había lanzado por el pasillo. Me preocupa constantemente volver a fallar y que si sucede no solo exponga mi vida, sino también, la de los demás, la de Lissa.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. De repente, me sentí estúpida. Había visto lo que un Strigoi podía hacer y no hablaba solo de lo sucedido Natalie, pero eso era algo que Dimitri no tenía por qué saberlo, algo que él jamás sabría ni él ni nadie más. Si salía corriendo impetuosamente y trataba de hacerme la heroína probablemente el resultado seria la muerte. Todavía estaba en fase de preparación para ser una guardiana, aún tenía mucho que aprender - y ninguna niña de diecisiete años podría vencer a seis Strigoi.

Abrí mis ojos. "Lo siento", le dije, al recuperar el control de mi misma. La cólera que había explotado dentro de mí había desaparecido. No sabía de donde había venido. Yo era muy irascible y actuaba impulsivamente, pero eso había sido intenso y malo incluso para mí. Extraño.

"No pasa nada", dijo Dimitri. Se inclinó y puso su mano encima de la mía durante unos segundos. Luego la retiró y arrancó el coche. "Fue un día largo. Para todos nosotros".

.

.

.


	4. Capitulo 3

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

.

.

Capitulo tres

Era cerca de la media noche cuando regresamos a la academia lo que significaba que llevaba más de un día sin dormir, habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido y ya todos sabían acerca de la masacre. Apenas estuve fuera de la vista de Dimitri, desobedecí su orden de retirarme a descansar y en su lugar me dirigí a la biblioteca, pues el vínculo me decía que Lissa estaba allí y yo necesitaba verla.

Estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo mientras iba por el corredor de piedra que comunicaba mi dormitorio con el edificio principal de la escuela secundaria. La nieve cubría completamente la hierba, pero el pavimento había sido limpiado a fondo de todo el hielo y la nieve. Lo que inevitablemente me recordó la descuidada casa de los Badicas.

El edificio principal era grande y tenía un aspecto gótico, mas apropiada para una película medieval que para un instituto. Dentro, el aire de misterio y de historia antigua llenaba todo el edificio: paredes de piedra y cuadros antiguos luchaban contra los ordenadores y las luces fluorescentes. La tecnología moderna se había abierto un hueco, pero nunca dominaría. Después de pasar por la puerta electrónica de la biblioteca, me dirigí inmediatamente a una de las esquinas en donde estaban guardados los libros de geografía y de viajes. Por supuesto, encontré a Lissa sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra un estante.

"Volviste" – saludo cerrando el libro que leía, lo dejo sobre el suelo alfombrado. Su novio, Christian, estaba en el suelo cerca de ella. Me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta el antagonismo que a veces aparecía entre nosotros, era como darme un abrazo. A pesar de su pequeña sonrisa, yo podía sentir la tensión y el miedo en ella; pues fluía a través de la conexión.

"Entonces lo sabes", le dije, sentándome con un pequeño suspiro.

Me gustaba nuestra conexión por que me permitía protegerla mejor, pero ahora mismo no necesitaba que mis propios sentimientos conflictivos aumentasen al sentir los suyos.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido y los sentimientos de miedo y ansiedad aumentaron.

"Es horrible", dijo estremeciéndose. Christian entrelazó su mano con la de ella y le dio un pequeño apretón. Ella apretó de vuelta. Estos dos eran tan empalagosos y tan dulces que temía ser yo quien sufriera un coma diabético siempre que estaba con ellos. "Están diciendo... dicen que había seis o siete Strigoi. Y humanos que les ayudaron a romper las custodias."

Apoyé mi espalada contra una estantería. Las noticias realmente viajaban rápido. De repente, me sentía mareada. "Sí".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Christian. "Pensé que eran sólo un montón de paranoias. Con todos los rumores y exageraciones que circulan por los pasillos"

"No..." me di cuenta de que nadie sabía en donde había estado. "Yo... Yo estuve allí. Dimitri y yo, nosotros fuimos quienes descubrimos la escena del crimen". Digo luchando para sonar profesional, para no dejar que mis propios sentimientos me agobien.

Los ojos de Lissa se agrandaron, la conmoción cruzó su rostro. Incluso Christian - el representante de los "sabihondos" - parecía sombrío. Si no fuera por el horror que todos sentíamos, me hubiera alegrado de pillarlo con la guardia baja.

"Estás de broma, Hathaway" dijo, con voz incierta "Ni si quiera yo bromearía con algo así".

"Pensé que estabas haciendo tu test calificativo..." Las palabras de Lissa murieron.

"Debería", le dije. "fue el tipo de cosa en el lugar y en la hora equivocad. El guardián que me iba a hacer la prueba vivía allí. Dimitri y yo entramos, y... "

No pude terminar. Imágenes de sangre y de muerte que habían llenado la casa de los Badica aparecieron de nuevo en mi mente. Tanto el rostro de Lissa como nuestra conexión se llenaron de preocupación.

"Rose, ¿estás bien?" Ella preguntó suavemente.

Lissa era mi mejor amiga, pero no quería que supiese cuan aterrada y molesta me había dejado la masacre. Quería ser valiente.

"Genial", dije, entre dientes.

"¿Estás segura?" insiste "Esto… -duda, sin saber como emitir sus pensamientos – Esto no te trajo… no esta removiendo el pasado ¿cierto?"

Chille un poco a la defensiva "No, por supuesto que no"

"Sabes que puedes venir a mí, Rose. Somos amigas, yo siempre estaré para ti"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver son eso. Ni siquiera se parece un poco" dije tratando de no molestarme por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

Por supuesto que los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace años trataban de apoderarse de mi mente gracias a los acontecimientos recientes, pero luchaba fuertemente para mantenerlos lejos y no iba a permitir que una conversación inocente se convirtiera en mi caja de pandora.

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Christian un poco perdido por el giro en la conversación "Olvídenlo lo más probable es que no me lo digan, pero dinos Rose ¿Cómo paso?" – Su voz estaba llena de curiosidad, pero también había algo de culpa – él sabía que estaba mal querer saber acerca de algo tan horrible. Pero no pudo dejar de preguntar. La falta de control era algo que teníamos en común.

"Fue..." Negué con la cabeza. "No quiero hablar de eso."

Christian comenzó a protestar y, a continuación, Lissa puso su mano en su cabeza. El gesto de censura lo silenció. Hubo un momento de torpeza entre nosotros. Al leer la mente Lissa, sentí que ella buscaba desesperadamente un cambio de tema.

"Dicen que lo sucedido va a estropear nuestras visitas de Navidad", dijo después de algunos segundos. "La tía de Christian va a venir, pero la mayoría de la gente no quiere viajar, y quiere que sus hijos están a salvo aquí. Están aterrados con el grupo de Strigoi".

No había pensado las consecuencias de un ataque como este. Apenas estábamos en la primera semana de diciembre, seis de diciembre, para ser más exactos. Normalmente había una gran cantidad de viajes en el mundo Moroi en esta época del año. Los estudiantes se iban a casa a visitar a sus padres, o los padres se venían al campus para visitar a sus hijos y aunque faltaran varias semanas para las festividades un ataque como el de los Badica no se borraría fácilmente de la mente de nadie; dejando a las familias preocupadas en busca de donde sentirse seguros para poder vacacionar.

"Esto va a mantener a muchas familias separadas", murmuré.

Aunque sentía un poco de pena por aquellos que no podrían reunirse no me importo demasiado, mientras Lissa estuviera conmigo seguirían siendo una buena navidad. Además, Eddie y Mase, pidieron permiso en sus casas para quedarse este año con nosotras, Alberta seguirá aquí y lo mas probable es que podamos arrastrar a Dimitri a lo largo de las celebraciones.

"Y obstaculizar las reuniones de la realeza", dijo Christian. Su breve seriedad desaparecido; había regresado a lo sarcástico. "Ya sabes cómo son en esta época del año – siempre compitiendo para dar la mayor fiesta. No saben qué hacer".

No podía creerlo. Mi vida se basaba en luchar, pero los Moroi tenían sus propias luchas internas - en particular la nobleza y realeza. Libran sus propias batallas con palabras y alianzas políticas, y honestamente, prefiero la forma más directa de golpes y patadas. Lissa y Christian, en particular, tenían que navegar en aguas turbulentas. Ambos eran de familias reales, lo que significa que tenían una gran cantidad de atención, dentro y fuera de la Academia.

La cosa era peor para ellos que para la mayoría de los Moroi de la realeza. La familia de Christian vivía bajo la sombra de sus padres. Ellos se habían convertido en Strigoi por propia elección, abandonado su magia y su moralidad para convertirse en inmortales y subsistir a base de otros. Las personas parecían pensar que él se convertiría en un Strigoi en cualquier momento y se llevaría a todos los demás con él. Su rudeza y el sentido de humor negro no le ayudaban.

La atención sobre Lissa venia del hecho de que es la última de su familia. Ningún otro Moroi tenía suficiente sangre Dragomir como para recibir el nombre. Su futuro marido, probablemente tendría suficientes familiares como para asegurarse que sus hijos fuesen Dragomirs, pero por ahora, ser la única, hacia de ella toda una celebridad.

Pensar en eso me recordó de repente el aviso del espejo. Mis náuseas aumentaron. Aquella rabia y desesperación reaparecieron, pero las envié lejos con una broma.

"Deberían tratar de resolver sus problemas como hacemos nosotros. Una pelea podría ser algo buena para la realeza".

Lissa y Christian rieron. Yo también lo hice, no podía imaginar a Lissa en ningún tipo de combate y Christian, bueno, después de lo sucedido durante el secuestro de mi rubia a miga, realmente no creía que pudiera entrar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo o una carrera de media milla.

Él miró Lissa con una sonrisa tonta, mostrando sus colmillos. "¿Qué te parece? Creo que te ganaría si nos peleásemos".

"Ya te gustaría," lo provocó. Sus sentimientos de preocupación desaparecieron.

"Si me gustaría", dijo mientras la miraba.

Había una intensa nota sensual en su voz que hizo que su corazón latiese descontrolado. Cierta envidia me invadió. Ella y yo habíamos sido amigas de por vida. Podía leer su mente. Pero el hecho era el siguiente: Christian es una gran parte de su mundo ahora, y tenía un papel que yo nunca tendría – así como el nunca sería parte de la conexión que existía entre ella y yo. Nosotros dos, medio lo aceptamos, pero no nos gustaba el hecho de que tuviésemos que dividir su atención, y de vez en cuando parecía que la tregua que habíamos hecho por el bien de ella, desaparecía.

Lissa colocó su mano en su mejilla. "Compórtate".

"Yo me comporto", le dijo a ella, su voz todavía un poco ronca. "A veces. Sin embargo, a veces no quieres que yo... "

Suspirando, me levanté. "Genial. Voy a dejar solos ahora".

Lissa parpadeó y arrastró su mirada lejos de Christian, de repente parecía avergonzada.

"Lo siento", murmuró ella. Se puso colorada. Al ser pálida como los demás moroi, esto hizo que ella se viese más hermosa. No es que necesitase mucha ayuda en eso. "No tienes que ir..."

"No, todo está bien. Estoy agotada", le aseguré a ella. Christian no parecía muy preocupado por mi marcha. "Hablamos mañana."

Empecé a irme, pero Lissa me llamó. "Rose?... ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?"

La miré a sus ojos color verde jade. Su preocupación era tan fuerte y profunda que sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Podría ser la persona más cercana a ella que cualquier otra en el mundo, pero no quería que se preocupase por mí. Era mi trabajo mantenerla a salvo. Ella no debería preocuparse por mí, en particular si los Strigoi habían decidido hacer una lista negra de las familias reales.

La dirigí una sonrisa descarada."Estoy bien. No hay de qué preocuparse a menos que vosotros dos empecéis a quitaros la ropa antes de que me vaya".

"Entonces es mejor que te vayas", dijo Christian.

Ella le dio un codazo y yo puse los ojos en blanco. "Buenas noches", les dije.

Así que me di la vuelta, mi sonrisa desapareció. Me dirigí a mi habitación con el corazón desgarrado, esperando no soñar esta noche con los Badica.

A unos metros de entrar al edificio de los guardianes pude ver a Dimitri en la puerta, sus ojos se fijaron en mí y su ceño se frunció con desaprobación. Ralenticé mis pasos imaginando lo que vendría, afortunadamente jamás tuve que descubrirlo por mí misma.

"Señorita Hathaway" Llama Alberta, desde tras de mí, sin desaprovecharla mi oportunidad me vuelvo a su encuentro.

Su rostro era severo, parecía que algo le incomodaba enormemente.

"Sígueme".

En silencio caminó delante mí, rodeamos el edificio hasta llegar a la puerta trasera – por donde había escapado de los dormitorios hace casi un mes – con una de sus llaves la abrió permitiéndonos el acceso, subimos varios traemos de escaleras hasta llegar a mi piso y seguido de esto a mi habitación. No entendía una mierda de lo que sucedía.

"¿Estoy en alguno tipo de problema, Guardiana Petrov?".

Ella observaba a través de la cortina corrida el amanecer tardío, algo normal durante esta época del año. Yo prefería los veranos, siendo los días mas largo me daba mas oportunidad de poder disfrutar la luz y el calor solar. Parecía un poco perdida entre las nubes que comenzaban a verse rojizas.

"¿Alberta?" llame de nuevo.

La guardiana sacude la cabeza como si enviara algún pensamiento lejos. "Rose, lo siento" dice, mirándome por fin. Sentí mi ceño fruncirse en confusión "Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar lo sucedido en la casa de los Badica". Entonces esa no era la guardiana Petrov hablando, era la tía Alberta.

Me siento con cansancio en la cama. "En serio, no entiendo por qué te disculpas".

Arrastra la silla de mi escritorio hasta acomodarse frente a mí, toma una de mis manos entre las suyas.

"Porque no he sabido cuidar de ti, Rose. Por mi causa sé que estas sufriendo tremendamente" – quería protestar, pero ella no me lo permitió. Sus ojos brillaban en preocupación genuina – "Debí haber venido a ti semanas atrás, después de lo que sucedió con Victor Dashkov y su hija. Debí haber sabido que tu último encuentro con ellos podría afectarte de alguna forma que recuerdos de lo sucedido hace muchos años podrían inquietarte, pero no lo hice… y hoy has tenido que presenciar una escena macabra y desgarradora que incluso guardianes con el doble de tu edad y experiencia jamás han tenido que ver".

Rígidamente retiro mi mano de entre las suyas, deslizo una mascara en blanco sobre mi rostro.

"¿Por qué es que insisten en traer el pasado de vuelta? ¿Por qué suponen que cualquier evento que involucre a un strigoi debe desbalancear mi vida?"

"Aunque te has negado por mas de siete años a hablar de ello lo que sucedió fue algo terrible, abominable-

"No necesito tu lastima, ni la de Lissa, ni la de nadie". Interrumpí con tono frio y tenso.

"¡Por Dios, Cariño! Te lo dije hace siete años y te lo repito ahora: no es lastima, es solo-

"es solo que piensan que soy débil, patética -intervengo de nuevo – que no seré capaz de cumplir con mi deber como guardiana. Para mi el pasado esta donde pertenece, atrás. Y no le permito que me afecte ni que intervenga con mi propósito como guardiana de Lissa ¿Por qué no pueden hacer lo mismo y dejarlo ir? O dime, ¿Cada vez que enfrente un strigoi, cada vez que asesine a uno de ellos o que alguien cercano muera por su culpa me preguntaran como lo estoy pasando? Porque que no veo que lo hagan con los demás dhampirs"

"Por supuesto que no es nada de eso, siempre he sabido que un día serás la mas grande de las guerreras. Lo que te sucedió fue espantoso Rose y cosas como esas dejan marca. Eso no te hace débil, al contrario, creo que eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco; solo alguien extremadamente fuerte podría sobrevivir a algo como ello. Y aunque lo has hecho, encerraste todo este dolor de alguna manera en ti misma y te has negado a enfrentarlo a mencionarlo si quiera. Sé que lo que sucedió con Dashkov y con los Badica, es lo mas cerca que has estado de la muerte, de lo detestablemente macabro en los últimos siete años y por eso es normal que todos estos sentimientos enterrados se remuevan para atormentarte. Porque a mí me persiguen, porque si hubiera estado cuidándote como se supone debía, nada hubiera sucedido".

En ese momento lo entendí, ella se culpaba. Se creía responsable de aquella desgracia. Esta realización hizo que mi enojo desapareciera como si jamás hubiera existido. Nunca pensé mucho en ello, pero desde que desperté aquella vez en el hospital el rostro de la guardiana se mostraba mas severo, mas alerta, mas distante. Y aunque es cierto que hasta el regreso de Lissa y mío a la academia no pude recordar el lazo de profundo amor que nos une a Alberta y a mí, también, es cierto que durante los años de mi infancia habíamos creado nuestro propio lazo de familiaridad, cariño, camaradería y respeto mutuo, pero todo se enfrío un poco entre nosotras desde que volví en sí en el hospital siete años atrás.

"Es por eso que cambiaste ¿A que sí?" ella me mira con ojos grandes dejando que su máscara de guardián se desquebraje por completo- "Es por ello que te volviste mas dura que los demás guardianes en la academia, más alerta, a veces pareciese que vives al acecho incluso en el interior de la academia, incluso… en la iglesia" – termino casi en un susurro.

"Cosas malas pueden suceder en cualquier lugar, incluso en la academia" murmura, dolorosamente a sabiendas. Asiento de acuerdo.

"Cosas malas pueden suceder en cualquier momento" dije recordando mi conversación con Dimitri en casa de los Badica. "Durante años pensé que las cosas malas solo podrían suceder bajo el embrujo de la noche, pero ahora… Tía… cosas malas también suceden bajo la luz del sol" envió las lagrimas al lugar de donde vinieron, negándome a llorar.

Una pequeña sonrisa misericordiosa se dibujo en su rostro, apretó suavemente ambos de mis hombros "Lo siento, lo siento tanto" murmuró. Sus ojos son empañados por una vulnerabilidad que no recordaba haber visto en ellos antes. Mi pecho se aplasto lastimeramente.

"Tienes razón: los recuerdos tratan de alcanzarme, pero no les dejo. Estoy bien. No quiero que vuelvas a disculparte por ello, jamás podría culparte por lo sucedido. Sé que no fue tu culpa. Siempre has cuidado de mí, más de lo que nadie más ha hecho" mis palabras fueron como un bálsamo para ella, pero, aun así, aunque trató de ocultarlo pude notar que no le consolaron por completo.

Necesitándolo le atraje en un fraternal abrazo. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Pido buscando su mirada. Asiente de acuerdo. "Independientemente de todo lo hablado y lo sucedido hace años atrás ¿Crees que esta mal como me siento?"

"¿Y como es eso, Rose, como te sientes?"

"Hoy vi cómo se comportaron los guardianes. Sé que actuaron como profesionales y aunque noté que la escena también los afecto ya sea por la visión de ella en sí, lo que ella significa para nuestra sociedad o por la tragedia como tal, yo tengo la certeza de que me ha afectado de una manera más profunda y como lo dije independientemente de lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, sé que ninguno sintió la desolación que estoy cargando ¿Crees que esto me hace menos capaz? ¿Menos profesional? Todos allí fueron asesinados sin piedad ni si quiera tuvieron la oportunidad de luchar, de defenderse. Nadie escucho sus gritos o suplicas, los niños… - niego enviándolas imágenes lejos, tratando de borrarlas de mi mente – La vida es algo… todas las formas de vida son algo delicado y hermoso que no pude, que no debe ser tratado de así. ¿Esta tan mal que sienta que me desgarro una y otra vez por todas esas personas, por Natalie?"- ella me mira con simpatía y admiración "Lo lamento… estoy divagando".

"Eres única en tu clase, Rose. No hay nada de malo en sentirte así, por supuesto que a los guardianes también nos afectan las muertes ya sean de morois o dhampirs en distintas maneras, por distintas y variadas razones. Todos sentimos de maneras diferentes, tú también lo haces. Tienes esta fuerza, este poder que no muchos poseemos, te aferras a la vida como pocos lo hacen, la valoras y la proteges sin temor o duda. Eso habla tan bien de ti, posees el corazón que todos los guardianes deberíamos poseer. Que toda criatura viviente debería tener".

Sus palabras, aunque sinceras me hicieron sentir de alguna manera extraña, jamás nadie -aparte de Lissa - había sido tan fervoroso o amable a la hora de describir cualquier cosa sobre mí, tanto que no pude creer por completo que estuviéramos hablando de la misma Rose Hathaway.

Un par de minutos después mi _ita Alf_ se marchó, dejándome para descansar.

Lamentablemente, como se estaba haciendo costumbre las pesadillas se adueñaron de mis sueños, esta vez fueron charcos de sangre, gargantas abiertas, calabozos y gritos. Gritos infantiles llenos de terror y dolor, mucho dolor.

.

.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios….


	5. capitulo 4

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

.

Capitulo cuatro

Corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo del dormitorio, mi mal humor aumentaba con cada paso quedaba. Después de un merecido descanso, luego del largo y agotador día que había tenido fui sacada de mi sueño por un golpeteo fuerte y molesto en mi puerta. Al principio jure que sea quien fuese le arrancaría la cabeza, pero cuando los recuerdos de la escena macabra y las pesadillas perturbadoras me golpearon como una bola de demolición me lancé fuera de la cama pateando las agradables mantas lejos. En mi afán por llegar a la puerta tropecé con algunas de las cajas esparcidas por la habitación. Prácticamente me arrastre hasta la maldita puerta ¿Y todo para qué? Para encontrarme con el tonto de Edinson Castile. Una sonrisa enorme decoraba su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?" Grité.

Eddie era un dhampir al igual que yo. Estábamos juntos en la misma clase y habíamos sido amigos desde el segundo año cuando los golpee a él y a Mason. Ambos eran mis mejores amigos y les consideraba como miembros de mi querida y elegida familia. Aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro y asegurarme de que perdiera todos los malditos dientes.

"¿Te desperté? Lo siento – dijo con travesura en sus ojos.

"Eddie" susurre en tono bajo y letal.

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, dio un paso atrás y levanto sus manos en defensa. "Hey, solo sigo las ordenes de la guardiana Petrov. Me ha dicho que te despierte para que llegues a tiempo a tus clases".

"¿Y tenias que tocar de esa condenada forma?"

"Pensé que te gustaría – él mentía – Le puse ritmo y todo, mira"

El muy tonto comenzó a aplaudir y golpear uno de sus pies rítmicamente contra la madera del piso, creando la melodía conocida de _We will rock you._ Él muy maldito se estaba burlando de mí. Yendo un poco atrás me di cuenta que era el mismo ruido molesto que me despertó, solo que esta vez no era mi puerta la que estaba recibiendo una zurra.

"Te encanta esa canción. Ahora di gracias, eres el me-".

Mi ira creció rápidamente.

"Engendro de Lucifer, voy a mat-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el muy cobarde había salido corriendo.

"¡Sufrirás, lo juro!" grite al verlo doblar en el pasillo.

Todo eso, el que volviera a tropezar con las estúpidas cajas mientras trataba de vestirme y el tener que esquivar a los alumnos en los pasillos que se congregaban en pequeños grupos a cuchichear retrasando mi avance me hacía hervir de la molestia.

Prestando más atención a lo que sucedía desacelere mi paso caminando ahora con normalidad, Dimitri, me disculparía por llegar un poco tarde al entrenamiento. Bueno, y si no lo hacía ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con ello. La conmoción no me sorprendió. Sabía que ni yo ni mis compañeros o cualquier persona dentro de la academia olvidaríamos fácilmente lo que había ocurrido en las afueras de Billings. No solo por lo espantoso de todo, también, por lo cerca que ocurrió. Y, sin embargo, como he estudiado las caras y otros grupos de principiantes, me di cuenta de algo raro. El miedo y la tensión de ayer seguían allí, sin duda, pero también había algo nuevo: emoción. Algunos prácticamente chillaban de alegría y otros gesticulaban violentamente y tenían caras entusiasmadas y sonrientes.

Me estaba perdiendo algo allí … a no ser que todo lo que sucedió ayer fuera un sueño. Nop, estaba completamente que todo fue tan real como el futuro calvario por el que Eddie atravesaría en mis manos. Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no ir a preguntarle a alguien que estaba sucediendo. La curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Habían encontrado o habían matado a los Strigoi y a los humanos? Sin duda sería una buena noticia, pero algo me decía que ese no era el caso. Empujando las puertas para abrirlas, me lamente de tener que esperar hasta el desayuno para averiguarlo.

"Hathaway, no huyas" me llamó una voz familiar.

Eché un vistazo detrás mío. Mason Ashford, otro principiante y buen amigo mío, empezó a andar a mi lado.

"¿Sabias lo que Eddie haría?" – Le pregunté, continuando andando hacia el gimnasio.

"No sé de qué hablas, pero por la mirada asesina que traes realmente no quiero saberlo. Hoy no quiero recibir ningún golpee por sus peleas – dijo – Ayer eche de menos tu rostro sonriente. ¿Dónde estabas?"

Al parecer, mi presencia en la casa de los Badica aun no había sido revelada. No es que fuera un secreto o algo así, pero yo no quería discutir los detalles sangrientos.

"Tenía cosas del entrenamiento con Dimitri"

"Dios" – murmuró Mason – "Ese tipo siempre está trabajando contigo ¿No se da cuenta de que nos esta privando a los demás de tu belleza y encanto? ¿Puede alguien llegar a tal grado de egoísmo?"

"¿Cara sonriente? ¿Belleza y encanto? ¿Altos niveles de egoísmo? No será que estas un poco espeso esta mañana ¿No?" – me rio, levanto una pared entre mi mal humor y yo.

"Oye, estoy diciendo las cosas como son. En realidad, tienes suerte de tener a alguien tan suave y brillante como yo haciendo toda esta gran atención para ti".

Seguí sonriendo. Mason siempre coqueteo mucho, y le gustaba coquetear conmigo en particular. En parte era sólo porque yo era buena en eso y le gustaba coquetearme. Pero se que sus sentimientos hacía mí son algo más que de amistad, y yo todavía estaba decidiendo cómo sentirme acerca de eso. El y yo tenemos el mismo ridículo sentido del humor y frecuentemente llamábamos la atención en la clase y entre amigos. Tenía unos magníficos ojos azules y un desordenado pelo rojo que parecía que nunca se hubiera acostado. Era lindo.

Estaba tratando de no verlo como un hermano y comenzar a apreciarlo más como un primo lejano, pero, aun así querido. Ya sabes lo que dicen entre primo y primo… De todos modos, salir con alguien nuevo iba a ser un poco difícil cuando todavía pensaba en el tiempo que estuve medio desnuda en la cama con Dimitri.

"Suave y brillante ¿No?" – Sacudí mi cabeza. – "No creo que me des mucha atención mientras tengas un ego tan grande. Necesitas que alguien te golpee un poco. Quizás puedas unirte a Edinson y muy amablemente los hare morder el polvo a ambos, tal vez, así él deje ser un cretino y tu egocentrismo disminuya".

"¿Edinson? Lo que hizo tuvo que ser bastante malo, dime – negó rápidamente – Olvídalo, no vas a engatusarme en esto, juro que no quiero saber lo que paso. No hasta que la remuneración haya terminado".

"No necesito excusas para golpearte un poco".

"¿A si?" – preguntó – Bueno, puedes probar lo mejor de ti en las pistas".

Dejé de caminar. "¿Qué?"

"Las pistas- Inclina la cabeza. – Tu sabes, el viaje de esquí".

"¿Qué viaje de esquí?" Me parece que me estaba perdiendo algo serio aquí.

"Rose, ¿dónde has estado esta mañana?" me pregunto mirándome como si yo estuviera loca.

"¡En la cama! Hasta que a Castile, casi tira la maldita puerta. No tengo ni diez minutos despierta" – sus ojos se ampliaron al comprender mi molestia con nuestro amigo – "Solo comienza por el principio y explícame de que demonios estás hablando" – Temblé por la falta de movimiento – "Voy tarde al entrenamiento, sigamos caminando".

Retomamos el paso.

"Así que, ¿sabes que todo el mundo tiene miedo de que sus hijos vuelvan a casa por Navidad?"

Asiento "Lo imagino, pero aún falta como semana y media para eso. De hecho ¿Que es hoy seis? ¿siete? faltan casi tres semanas".

"Entonces, supongo que no sabes que algunos padres se reunieron ayer en la corte y con la bendición de la reina han llegado al acuerdo de alargar las vacaciones de navidad" dice conocedor.

"¿Y?"

"Rose, solo no grites – advierte juguetón – después de las clases de hoy estaremos oficialmente en vacaciones".

"Genial, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con esquiar?"

"Esa es la mejor parte. Hay un albergue de esquí en Idaho, es exclusivo para la realeza, pero por este año los dueños lo van a abrir para los alumnos de la academia, y cualquier otro moroi que desee ir. Con la gran cantidad de morois que van ir, van a haber una tonelada de guardianes para protegerlo, todos estarán, estaremos totalmente seguros y las familias podrán juntarse sin temor".

"Estas de broma ¿no?" pido entrando al gimnasio.

Manson asintió con impaciencia. "Lo juro. Algunos reales y guardianes que estuvieron allí, han estado comentando lo increíble que es el lugar" – Él me dio esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que la mía volviera. "Vamos a vivir como unos príncipes, Rose. Al menos durante tres semanas o algo así. Saldremos el domingo".

"Eso en dos días"

"¿No es genial?"

Asiento, entusiasmada y sorprendida. Yo no lo había visto así. Realmente era una idea brillante, que permitía reunir a las familias con una buena seguridad. ¡Un punto de reunión! Un albergue real de esquí. Yo esperaba pasar la mayoría de mis vacaciones matando el tiempo, jugándole algunas bromas a los guardianes que permanecerían en la academia y mirando la TV con el par de tortolos, Eddie y Mason. Ahora iba estar en un alojamiento de cinco estrellas. Cenas de langosta. Masajes. Guapos instructores de esquí...

El entusiasmo de Mason era contagioso. Podía sentirlo crecer en mi, y luego de repente, se acabó.

Estudiando mi cara, vio el cambio en seguida. "Pensé que te agradaría la idea, es genial".

"Lo es – admito – Es fabuloso y es normal que todo el mundo esté tan entusiasmado, pero la razón por la cual vamos a ir a este lugar de lujo es porque, bueno, porque la gente murió, Mase. Niños y adultos, que no recibieron ningún aviso o contemplación. Quiero decir, ¿no se siente raro todo esto?"

"Y eso es terrible" – su expresión de alegría disminuyo un poco – Aun así, no podemos dejar de vivir porque otras personas estén muertas, Rose. Y tenemos que asegurarnos que un mayor número de personas no mueran".

"Por eso ese lugar es una gran idea. Es seguro" – dije tratando de sonar segura.

Sus ojos eran tormentosos. "Dios, no puedo esperar a que estemos fuera de aquí, en el campo. Después de escuchar lo que paso, sólo quiero ir a acabar con alguno Strigoi. Me gustaría poder ir ¿sabes? No hay ninguna razón. Ellos podrían utilizar ayuda adicional, y sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber para ello".

La furia de su voz me recordó a mi explosión de ayer, a pesar de que yo había reaccionado más que él. Sus ganas de actuar eran impetuosas e ingenuas, mientras que la mías habían nacido de algo extraño, oscuro e irracional que yo aun no entiendo.

Cuando no respondí, Mason me miro perplejo. "¿No quieres?"

"No se Mason" – Yo miraba hacia el suelo evitando sus ojos y estudiando la punta de mis zapatos. – "Quiero decir, no quiero que haya Strigois por allí, matando a la gente. Y quiero evitar que ocurra… pero, bueno, ni siquiera estamos cerca de estar preparados. He visto lo que pueden hacer, yo no sé. Apresurarse no sería la respuesta, osas malas podrían suceder si no nos vamos con cuidado". - Sacudí la cabeza pareciendo reservada. Que pena. Sonaba tan lógica y cautelosa. Sonaba como Dimitri. "No es importante, ya que no va a pasar nada de todos modos. Supongo que debe ser solo el entusiasmo del viaje, ¿eh? Solo piénsalo serán tres semanas lejos de estas paredes"

El humor de Manson cambio rápidamente, y se volvió una vez más tolerante.

"Si y por tu bien espero que recuerdes como esquiar, porque oficialmente te he retado a que golpees mi ego como tanto quieres. Aunque, bueno, eso no va a suceder".

Sonreí otra vez. "Chico, seguro que va a ser muy triste cuando te haga llorar. Ya me estoy sintiendo culpable. Solo promete no romperte nada tratando de ser tan genial como yo, sino, Lissa no lo dejara correr nunca".

Abrió la boca. Sin duda, para darme alguna elegante respuesta, y a continuación, su mirada capturo algo - o más bien a alguien detrás de mí. Me volví y vi la alta figura de Dimitri acercándose desde del otro lado del gimnasio. Me hizo una reverencia de galante.

"Su señor y amo. Te veo después Hathway. Empieza a planear tus estrategias de esquí" – Abrió la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Me di la vuelta y me uní a Dimitri.

A pesar de mi buen comportamiento, mis rápidos avances para ponerme al día con mis compañeros, lo aparentemente impresionada que estaba Kirova conmigo en las últimas semanas y aunque ya no estaba sujeta por la matricula condicional liberándome de algunas prohibiciones, mis entrenamientos con Dimitri continuaban. Él seguía siendo mi mentor y yo su alumna. A nuestro regreso la escuela había declarado que tenía que ir a más practicas antes y después de la escuela, debido a mi atraso de dos años escolares.

Poco sabían ellos que también me estaban dando lecciones para evitar las tentaciones. Pero dejando mis tentaciones de lado, yo era una alumna rápida, con su ayuda y todos los movimientos y técnicas que aprendí en nuestro tiempo entre los humanos pronto podría tomar a los guardianes de la academia. Incluso a Dimitri, pero eso era algo que aun él no sabía. Un día me prometí aprender lo mejor de mis maestros y superarlos. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Ya que no llevaba puesto su abrigo como habitualmente lo haría, yo sabía que íbamos a trabajar a dentro hoy, que fue una muy buena noticia. Fuera te congelabas. Sin embargo, la felicidad que sentí no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando vi que era exactamente lo que él había preparado en la sala de entrenamiento.

Había una serie de maniquíes repartidos en los extremos de las paredes, maniquíes que parecían asombrosamente reales. No paja rellenando una bolsa. Eran muy similares a los que utilizan en la facultad de medicina para estudiar. Había hombres y mujeres, con ropa de calle, con piel de goma y distintos colores de pelo y ojos. Tenían expresiones que iban desde miedo, feliz a enfadado. Ya había trabajado con estos maniquíes en otros entrenamientos, para darle patadas y puñetazos. Pero nuca trabaje con lo que sostenía Dimitri: Una estaca de plata. A pesar de que habíamos hablado sobre el tema con Goliat, él nunca me dio una estaca, no una de plata.

"Cool" – respiré.

Era idéntica a la que había encontrado en la casa de los Badica. Tenía una empuñadura en la parte inferior, casi como una empuñadura en la que el lado sobresalía un poco. Allí fue donde su semejanza con una daga se terminó. En lugar de una hoja plana, la estaca tenía espesor, con un cuerpo redondeado que se reducía en un punto, algo así como un pica hielo. Toda ella era un poco más corta que mi antebrazo.

Dimitri se inclino casualmente contra la pared, en una postura fácil que siempre le quedaba notablemente bien. Con una mano, lanzo la estaca al aire, que giro dando un par de volteretas y luego bajó. Él la cogió por la empuñadura primero. Se estaba burlando de mí.

"Por favor, dime que hoy voy a aprender esto" – le digo.

La diversión destellaba en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros. Creo que él debía de pasar momentos duros al tener que guardar una cara seria a mí alrededor a veces.

"Vas a tener suerte si te dejo sostenerla hoy" – él dijo. Con un movimiento volvió a tirar la estaca en el aire. Mis ojos lo siguieron ansiosamente.

Empecé a decir que había sostenido una ya, pero sabía por la línea de la lógica que no conseguiría llegar a ningún sitio. En su lugar, arrojo mi mochila al suelo, tiro mi abrigo sobre ella y me crucé de brazos expectante. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos atados a la cintura y un top con capucha encima. Arrastre mi pelo oscuro brutalmente para hacerme una cola de caballo. Estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

"¿Quieres que te diga como funcionan y porque debería siempre ser cautelosa a su alrededor?" – le digo, conocedora de su método de trabajo.

Dimitri que giraba la estaca la detuvo y me miraba asombrado.

"Vamos" – me rio – "¿No crees que se como trabajas ahora? Hemos estado haciendo esto durante más de dos meses. Siempre me haces hablar de la seguridad y la responsabilidad antes de dejarme hacer algo divertido".

"Ya veo" – dijo – "Bueno, creo que lo tienes todo planeado. Así que puedes seguir con la clase. Voy a esperar aquí hasta que me necesites de nuevo".

Él guardó la estaca envolviéndola en un protector de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón y después se apoyo cómodamente contra la pared, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Esperé, pensando que bromeaba, pero cuando no dijo nada, me di cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras.

"La plata siempre tiene potentes efectos sobre las criaturas mágicas, que pueden ayudar o dañarlos si le pones suficiente poder. Las estacas son bases realmente duras porque cogen a cuatro Morois distintos para hacerlas, y utilizan cada uno de los cuatro elementos para forjarla". – Fruncí el ceño, viendo algo de repente – "Bueno, excepto el espíritu. Por lo tanto, se alimentan de la magia y son las únicas armas, aparte de la decapitación, que pueden hacerle daño a un Strigoi, pero para matarlos, se debe de clavar a través del corazón".

"¿Te haría daño?".

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Estas de broma? Soy mortal, si me lastimases con cualquier arma está claro que me haría daño – Su mirada se vuelve un poco seria, como diciendo: Rose, déjate de joder. Aunque probablemente con otras palabras – "No, quiero decir, bueno, sí, si me la clavaras en el corazón me dañaría, pero no como le dañaría a un Moroi. Si les arañara con la estaca, les golpearía muy dura, pero no tan fuerte como le afectaría a un Strigoi. Y a los humanos no los lastimaría la magia, a menos, que les haga una herida bastante mala, sentirán dolor, pero no debido a la magia.

Me pare un momento y mire distraídamente la ventana detrás de Dimitri. La helada cubría el cristal, patrones cristalinos chispeaban, pero apenas lo noté. Mencionar los humanos y las estacas me había trasportado de nuevo a la casa de los Badica. La sangre y la muerte destellaba en mis pensamientos.

Viendo a Dimitri mirarme, sacudí las memorias y seguí con la lección. Dimitri de tanto en tanto asistía con la cabeza o me hacía una pregunta para aclarar alguna cosa. Cuando el tiempo se termino, me quede esperando que él me dijera que había acabado y que podría empezar la carnicería de los maniquíes. En cambio, espero hasta casi diez minutos antes de que finalizara nuestra clase antes de conducirme hasta uno con el pelo rubio y perilla. Dimitri sacó la estaca, pero no me la dio.

"¿Dónde lo vas a poner?"- me preguntó

"En el corazón" – Le respondí irritada – "Ya te dije eso como unas cien veces. ¿Puedo tenerla ahora?"

Él se permitió una sonrisa. "¿Dónde está el corazón?". La mirada en su rostro realmente me molesto, era como si tuviera la certeza de que no sabía la respuesta.

Le di una mirada de ¿lo estas diciendo en serio? Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Me pregunté si acaso el pensaba que fallaría. Si, decidí, él esperaba que lo hiciera. Entonces, se me antojo realizar mi propia pequeña prueba sobre mi mentor.

Con fuerza golpee el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"Allí no está el corazón" me dijo con un tono que confirmo mi sospecha. Él realmente estaba seguro de que no lo sabía.

"¡Claro que está! – decidí presionar un poco más – La gente pone su mano sobre el corazón al decir un juramento a la Bandera o al cantar el himno nacional".

Siguió mirándome con un poco de superioridad. Algo extraño en él. Yo lo mire sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

"Deberías saberlo ¿No tomasteis todos fisiología?"

"Sí. El año pasado. Me encontraba de "vacaciones" ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Ves lo importante que es no dejar de tomar ninguna de tus clases?"

"Me he puesto al día ¿no?"

"Si, en lo referente a los entrenamientos y metodologías de los guardianes. La otra mitad de tus materias no tienen muy buenas calificaciones, estas aprobándolas casi sobre el límite de la nota, Rose".

Así que eso era todo. Estaba buscando una excusa para darme alguna lección zen por mis malas calificaciones en mis demás materias de la escuela. Bueno, supongo que ya se había tardado.

"No veo el problema. Aun con mis notas que tanto te incomodan si tengo un buen puntaje en las pruebas finales de los novicios podre obtener a Lissa".

"Solo quiero que entiendas que ambas cosas son importantes. En la academia no solo los preparamos para luchar contra strigoi, también, se les enseñan cosas que en algún momento pueden serles de gran utilidad ¿Realmente crees que llenaríamos sus horarios de cosas inútiles?"

Recordé como las clases sobre comportamiento animal de la señorita Meissner, me habían ayudado cuando me enfrenté contra los sabuesos semanas atrás durante el rescate de Liss. Pero realmente no iba admitirlo. Mi mal humor que Mason, había hecho desaparecer con su ánimo contagioso había regresado mucho mas grande gracias a las suposiciones de mi mentor, sobre lo que él cree que sé y lo que no.

"¿Es aquí?" finjo un poco más, moviendo mi dedo sobre otro lugar erróneo, haciéndole creer que me había atrapado.

El arqueó la ceja. Normalmente pensaba que era algo genial. Hoy me molestaba. "No sé – dijo - ¿Es?"

"¡Es lo que te estoy preguntando!"

En vez de responder comienza a organizar el gimnasio. "Quiero que me digas dónde está el corazón en la próxima clase. Exactamente donde. Y también quiero saber cual es el camino para llegar a él" dice despidiéndome. Su mirada se había tornado entre molesta y decepcionada, pero a la vez seguía allí un pequeño aire de superioridad. Quise golpearlo hasta arrancar esa mirada de su rostro.

Rápidamente me coloque mi abrigo y reuní mis cosas, pero antes de marcharme camine hacia él dando pasos decididos y molestos. Se encontraba acomodando uno de los maniquíes. Golpee con mi puño el centro del tórax, del muñeco frente a él.

Antes de que pudiera regañarme o decir algo le dí mi más feroz mirada, él me observo ceñudo.

"La posición normal de nuestro **corazón** es en el centro del **tórax** " – dije sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos – "El corazón se ubica en una región topográfica que se conoce como mediastino medio, justo por detrás del peto esternocostal, por delante de las vísceras del mediastino posterior y separado de las vísceras abdominales supramesocólicas por la cúpula diafragmática. Para acceder al corazón en cirugía se practica una esternotomía seccionando el esternón en dos mitades por la vertical. Levantando así el peto esternocostal podemos contemplar el contenido de la caja torácica, pero para observar el corazón en toda su extensión es necesario rechazar primero los pulmones hacia los lados. Aun así, lo que observamos es el pericardio, un tejido seroso a modo de saco que envuelve el corazón y que es necesario retirar si se quiere analizar su superficie externa".

Sus ojos se ven amplios en sorpresa. Continuo.

"El corazón no se encuentra en la línea media del tronco, sino que está desplazado hacia la izquierda en su mayor extensión. Se proyecta en la pared posterior del tronco, a través de las vísceras del mediastino posterior, sobre las vértebras T5 a T8. Por delante se proyecta en superficie en lo que conocemos como área cardiaca de la pared torácica, que se establece por cuatro puntos" – comienzo a enumerar con mis dedos cada uno de los puntos mientras hablo – "Se extiende así desde el borde superior del tercer cartílago costal derecho (punto 1), siguiendo un trayecto cóncavo hacia el esternón (que corresponde a la aurícula derecha) hasta la unión del sexto cartílago costal derecho con el borde esternal (Punto 2), continuándose en trayecto rectilíneo (trayecto que corresponde al ventrículo derecho) por detrás la articulación xifoesternal, hasta el quinto espacio intercostal izquierdo donde se ubica el ápex del corazón (Punto 3) Por cierto, en este punto a unos 8 cm de la línea media se puede sentir latir el corazón fácilmente al tacto en superficie, aproximadamente inmediatamente por debajo del pezón un poquito por dentro de la línea media clavicular. Desde aquí la silueta bordeando lo que correspondería a parte del ventrículo izquierdo y la orejuela izquierda, se extiende en trayecto oblicuo ligeramente cóncavo hacia el esternón, hasta el segundo espacio intercostal izquierdo a 1-2 cm centímetros del borde esternal (Punto 4). Reconocer el área cardíaca en superficie tiene cierto interés pues, tanto en su parte derecha como en su parte izquierda, se van a interponer parcialmente con respecto al corazón, los pulmones y pleuras. Por tanto, en la situación de herida punzante o traumatismo de algún tipo vamos a saber si la herida puede interesar a pulmones, pleuras y corazón o al corazón únicamente. La zona central área cardiaca no tiene pulmón o pleura interpuesta por lo que se conoce como área cardiaca propiamente dicha o directa. En fin, para poder observar el corazón directamente sería necesario retirar los pulmones hacia los lados y abrir el saco pericárdico. Entonces el aspecto externo del corazón se asemeja a un cono aplastado de delante a atrás con el eje mayor en una orientación oblicua, hacia delante y la izquierda. De este modo las aurículas se sitúan ocupando una posición posterosuperior y los ventrículos anteroinferior". Declaro palabra por palabra tal cual el libro de texto.

Me detengo a tomar aire por un momento. Levanto mi mano, señalándole que no hable y así poder terminar.

"Si tuviera que apuñalar a un strigoi por la espalda llevaría mi estaca en un espacio entre las vertebras T5 y T8, preferiblemente un poco a la izquierda del esternón. Si lo hago por el frente, atacaría a través de los espacios intercostales entre la cuarta y séptima costilla. Por otro lado, deslizarla hacia arriba a través de las costillas me será más fácil porque soy más baja que la mayoría de mis agresores. Además, puedo aprovechar mejor el espacio de la costilla más baja."

Los ojos del hombre permanecen anchos de la sorpresa.

"Espero mi explicación sea de su agrado, guardián Belikov". Le dije con un poco de acidez y haciendo una sarcástica reverencia me retire dejándolo pasmado en su lugar.

Una gran cantidad de tiempo pensé que Dimitri era la cosa más sexy sobre la tierra. Luego, había momentos como este…

Me dirigía a la primera clase, una clase de combate, de muy mal humor. No me gustaba parecer una incompetente delante de Dimitri, y realmente, realmente me hirió que el me viera como una. Por lo tanto, en clase saque mis molestias a cualquiera que pudiera darle un puñetazo o pegarle una patada. Al final de la clase, nadie quería luchar conmigo. Golpeé accidentalmente a Meredith, una de las pocas chicas que había en mi clase, tan fuerte que ella pensaba que le había atravesado su espinilla de lleno. Ella iba a tener un feo moratón y se fue mirándome como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Me disculpé inútilmente. Con quien si no gaste mi saliva en disculpas fue con Eddie, había sacado gran parte de mi enojo con él, cuando no pudo seguir luchando Mase y Ray, otro novicio, habían tomado su lugar tratando de tirarme, pero no lo consiguieron.

Al final de la clase, con las asperezas limadas entre Ed y yo, él se adelantó para apartar algunos puestos para los tres. Yo camine junto a Mason, sin tener realmente ganas de soportar a Stan durante la próxima hora. "oh hombre, suéltalo" – él dijo estudiando mi cara. – "¿Quién te ha molestado?"

De inmediato empecé a contarle lo de la estaca de plata y el corazón.

Para mi disgusto, se rió. "¿Cómo no sabes dónde está el corazón? Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta cuantos muchos de ellos has roto"

"Por supuesto que sé dónde está el corazón" – el me miro un poco confundido – "Es solo que, él me miraba como si supiera que fallaría, así que fingí no saberlo. Cuando me corrió del gimnasio con las palabras ya mencionadas, recogí mis cosas y le di una maldita cátedra de anatomía. Es mi mentor, esperaba un poco mas de fe en mi" explico un poco indignada.

"Y si a eso le sumamos lo sucedido con Eddie…" murmura divertido. El tuvo el descaro de reírse.

Le di la misma mirada feroz que le di a Dimitri. La cara de Mason palideció.

"Belikov es un enfermo, un hombre malvado que debería ser arrojado a un pozo de víboras rabiosas por la gran ofensa que ha cometido en tu contra esta mañana".

"Gracias" – le digo, luego pienso – "¿Pueden las víboras ser rabiosas?"

"No veo porque no. Todo puede ser. Yo creo" – Me aguanta la puerta para mí. –"Aunque, los gansos canadienses podrían ser peor que las víboras".

Le di una mirada de soslayo – "¿Los gansos canadienses son más mortíferos que las víboras?"

"¿Alguna vez has intentado alimentar a esos pequeños bastardos?" – me preguntó, procurando seriedad – "Son viciosos. Lo que obtienes lanzándolo a las víboras, muere rápidamente. ¿Pero los gansos? Tienes para días. Más sufrimiento".

"Wow. No se si tengo que estar impresionada o asustada de que hayas pensado todo esto". – Comento.

"Sólo trato de encontrar formas creativas de vengar tu honor, eso es todo".

"Tú nunca has sido un tipo creativo, Mase".

Estábamos justo fuera de nuestra segunda clase. Mason sigue teniendo la expresión de luz de broma, pero había una sugestiva nota en su voz cuando hablo de nuevo. –"Rose, cuando estoy cerca de ti, pienso en toda clase de cosas creativas para hacer".

Todavía estaba riendo sobre las víboras y me pare bruscamente, mirándolo con sorpresa. Siempre pensé que Mason era lindo, pero con esa seriedad, la mirada que humeaba en sus ojos, repentinamente se me ocurrió por primera vez que en realidad era un tipo sensual.

"Oh, mira eso" – se río, notando lo mucho que me había cogido con la guardia baja. "Rose consigue quedarse sin habla. Ashford 1, Hathway 0".

"Oye, no quiero hacerte llorar antes del viaje. No será divertido si ya te he roto incluso antes de que lleguemos a las pistas".

Se rió y entramos al aula. Era una clase teórica de guardianes, una que hacíamos en una clase real, no en un lugar de práctica sobre el terreno. Se trataba de un agradable descanso de todo el esfuerzo físico, sobre todo aquellas veces que podía ignorar la voz de Stan, y concentrarme solo en las palabras saliendo de su boca. Hoy, había tres guardianes que estaban parados en frente y que no eran del regimiento de la escuela. Los padres y sus guardianes ya habían empezado a llegar a la escuela para acompañar a sus hijos a la estación de esquí. Me pico la curiosidad inmediatamente.

Uno de los invitados era un hombre que parecía estar a mitad de los treinta, pero con lo lento que envejecemos no podría decir su edad real. Pero lo delataba la sombra en su mirada, algo que decía que ya había visto demasiadas cosas que no deberían ser vistas. Quizás estaría alrededor de los cincuenta. Así como para morois y dhampirs, es fácil identificar a otros entre las distintas especies de criaturas mágicas y si los morois pertenecen a la realeza o no, también, podemos intuir la edad de otros de nuestra especie. Es como si hubiera algo en nuestros genes que nos permite identificar a otros como nosotros, distinguir entre los tipos de sangre o rangos aristocráticos y aproximar la edad real de la persona.

El otro tipo era aproximadamente de la edad de Dimitri. Tenía una piel profundamente bronceada y estaba lo suficientemente bien trabajado para que algunas niñas de la clase parecieran listas para desmayarse.

El último guardián era una mujer. Su cabello castaño-rojizo (más rojo que castaño) y rizado era cautivador, y sus pálidos ojos azules se perdieron en el pensamiento. Como he dicho, una gran cantidad de dhampir mujeres optan por tener hijos en lugar de seguir su camino como guardianas. Dado que yo también era una de las pocas mujeres en esta profesión, siempre he estado muy contenta de cumplir como los demás, como Tamara.

Sólo que esta no se trataba de Tamara. Esta era alguien que conocía por muchos años, alguien que lo acciono todo menos el orgullo y el entusiasmo. Por el contrario, sentí resentimiento. El resentimiento, la ira y la furia.

La mujer de pie en frente de la clase ERA MI MADRE.

Por segunda vez en el día el buen humor que Mase, me había ayudado a conseguir desaparecía por completo.

.

.

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 5

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

.

Capitulo cinco

.

.

No podía creerlo. Janine Hathway. Mi madre. Mi irreparablemente famosa y sorprendentemente ausente madre. Ella no era Arthur Schoenberg, pero tenía una reputación estelar en el mundo de los guardianes. No la había visto durante años, porque siempre estaba lejos en alguna misión descabellada. Podía contar con mis manos las veces que la había visto desde que me dejo aquí. Y aun así... estaba aquí, en la Academia, en ese momento – en frente de mí - y ni si quiera se había molestado en decirme que venía. Eso es el amor materno.

 _Inevitablemente será la mejor madre el año._

¿De todos modos, qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? La respuesta vino rápidamente. Todos los Moroi que llegaron a la escuela tenían a sus guardianes en la ciudad. Mi madre protegía a un noble del clan Szelsky, y varios miembros de esa familia habían llegado para las vacaciones. Era evidente que ella estaría con él. Bueno, ¿Dónde más estaría si no era con su moroi?

Me senté en mi silla y sentí algo dentro de mí encogerse. Sabía que tenía que haberme visto entrar, pero su atención estaba en otra cosa. Ella vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa beige, y una chaqueta vaquera que tenía que ser lo más feo que yo había visto nunca. Con sólo 1,50 m estaba escondida entre los demás guardianes, pero tenía una presencia y una forma de estar parada que la hacían mas alta.

Nuestro instructor, Stan, presentó a los invitados y explicó que ellos nos contarían experiencias de la vida real. Caminó por delante de la sala, sus cejas pobladas se levantaron mientras hablaba.

"Sé que no es habitual", explicó. "los guardianes de los visitantes no suelen tener tiempo para pasar por nuestras clases. Sin embargo, nuestros tres visitantes, encontraron tiempo para venir hablar con nosotros debido a lo ocurrido recientemente..."

Hizo una pausa durante un momento, no hacía falta que nadie dijese a lo que se refería. El ataque contra los Badica.

Una parte de mí, no me sorprendía de verla allí ¿para qué otra cosa sacaría tiempo, sino era para hablar en un auditorio lleno de futuros guardianes?

Carraspeó y comenzó de nuevo.

"Debido a lo que ocurrió, pensamos que sería mejor que aprendieran con aquellos que actualmente están haciendo el trabajo de campo".

La clase se llenó de emoción. Escuchar historias - especialmente aquellas con mucha sangre y acción - es más interesante que examinar las teorías de los libros. Al parecer, algunos de los guardianes del campus también pensaban igual. A menudo pasaban por nuestras clases, pero hoy había muchos más. Dimitri estaba al fondo entre ellos.

El hombre más mayor fue el primero. Comenzó su historia, yo la escuché atentamente. Contó una historia en el que el más joven de la familia que él protegía se había escapado por lugares públicos que los Strigoi tenían vigilados.

"El sol estaba a punto de ponerse" dijo con una voz grave. Bajó sus manos a cámara lenta, demostrándonos aparentemente como se ponía el sol. "Sólo éramos dos y teníamos que tomar rápidamente una decisión sobre como proceder".

Me incline más hacia delante, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Los guardianes a menudo trabajaban en parejas. Uno- el guardián de cerca - por lo general se queda cerca del protegido, mientras que el otro – el guardián de lejos- reconocía la zona. El guardián de lejos por lo general se mantenía en contacto visual con la familia, por lo que entendía el dilema. Al pensar en ello, decidí que, si me encontrase en esa situación, yo haría que el guardián de cerca llevase al resto de la familia a un lugar seguro, mientras el otro buscaba al chico.

"Hicimos que la familia se quedase dentro de un restaurante con mi compañero, mientras yo buscaba por la zona", continuó el viejo guardián. Él extendió sus manos en un movimiento amplio, y yo me sentí orgullosa al haber pensado la respuesta correcta. La historia tuvo un final feliz, habían encontrado al chico y no habían visto a ningún Strigoi.

El segundo hombre nos contó cómo se encontró por casualidad a un Strigoi que seguía a un Moroi.

"Técnicamente, no estaba de servicio", dijo. Era muy guapo y una chica sentada cerca de mí lo miraba con ojos grandes y llenos de adoración. "Me encontraba visitando a un amigo y a la familia que el protegía. Cuando salía del apartamento, vi a un Strigoi que acechaba entre las sombras. El no esperaba encontrar a un guardián allí. Rodeé el edificio, me acerqué a él por detrás y... "El tipo hizo un fuerte movimiento, de cómo lo estacó, de manera más dramática que los movimientos que había hecho el otro guardián. El cuentista hasta imitó el geste de cómo había retorcido la estaca en el corazón del Strigoi.

Y entonces le tocó a mi madre. Torcí el gesto incluso antes de que empezase a hablar, gesto que empeoré cuando empezó a contar la historia. Lo juro, si no creyese en que era imposible que tuviese tanta imaginación - su elección de la ropa demostraba que realmente no tenía imaginación - habría pensado que estaba mintiendo. Era más que una historia. Era un cuento épico, el tipo de cuento que hace que las películas ganen Oscars. Y yo no estaba dispuesta verla recibir uno.

Habló sobre como su protegido, Lord Szelsky, y su esposa habían ido a un baile realizado por otra familia real. Varios Strigoi estaban al acecho. Mi madre descubrió uno, y lo estacó rápidamente, y entonces alertó a los demás guardianes. Con la ayuda de ellos, cazó a los otros Strigoi, atacándolos por detrás y ella fue la responsable de sus muertes.

"No fue fácil", explicó. En cualquier otro, ese comentario sonaría como si se estuviese jactando. En ella no. Tenía una forma de hablar, una forma eficaz de contar los hechos que no dejaba espacio para eso. Se había criado en Glasgow y algunas de sus palabras aún tenían un acento escocés. "Había tres más en el perímetro. En aquel tiempo, era considerado algo extraño que tantos trabajasen juntos. Ahora, esto no es precisamente verdad, teniendo en cuenta la masacre de los Badicas". Algunas personas se estremecieron ante la forma tan informal que tuvo al hablar del ataque. Una vez más, pude ver los cuerpos. "Teníamos que deshacernos de los restantes Strigoi lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, para no advertir a los demás. Ahora bien, si cuentas con el elemento sorpresa a tu favor, la mejor manera de eliminar a un Strigoi es atacándolo por detrás, rompiéndole el cuello, y estacándolo. Romperle el cuello no lo matará, por supuesto, pero lo aturde y nos permite estacarlo antes de que pueda hacer cualquier ruido. Realmente la parte más difícil es el elemento sorpresa, debido a que su audición es muy buena. Ya que soy más pequeña y más ligera que la mayoría de los guardianes, me puedo mover muy silenciosamente. Así que acabé matando a dos de tres. "

Una vez más, usó ese tono "normal" mientras describía sus letales habilidades.

Era molesto, más que si hubiera sido presuntuosa y hablase abiertamente de lo increíble que ella era. Mis compañeros de clase brillaban con admiración, estaban claramente más interesados en la idea de romperle el cuello a un Strigoi que en analizar las habilidades narrativas de mi madre.

Continuó con la historia. Después de que ella y los otros guardias matasen a los Strigoi, descubrieron que dos Moroi habían sido secuestrados de la fiesta. Tal acto era inusual en los Strigoi. A veces guardaban a algún Moroi para merendárselo más tarde, y a veces Strigoi de rango inferior eran enviados por Strigoi más poderosos en busca de presas. A pesar de todo, dos Moroi habían sido secuestrados, y sus guardianes estaban heridos.

"Naturalmente, no podíamos dejar a aquellos Moroi en las manos de los Strigoi", dijo. "Los seguimos hasta el lugar en donde se escondían y encontramos que varios de ellos vivían juntos. Estoy segura de que podéis comprender lo extraño que es eso."

Lo éramos. La maléfica y egoísta naturaleza de los Strigoi hacia que lucharan entre ellos con mucha facilidad para hacerse con las víctimas. Organizarse para atacar - cuando tenían el objetivo de obtener sangre en su mente - era lo máximo que podían hacer. ¿Pero vivir juntos? No. Es casi imposible de imaginar.

"Conseguimos liberar a los Moroi que se habían llevado, pero descubrimos que tenían a otros presos", dijo mi madre. "No podíamos dejar que aquellos que habíamos liberado regresasen solos, entonces decidimos que los guardias que estaban conmigo los escoltasen mientras yo me quedaba para luchar con los Strigoi que quedaban".

 _Sí, claro,_ pensé. Mi madre valientemente luchó sola. A lo largo de lo sucedido, ella fue capturada, pero logró escapar y rescatar a los presos. Al hacer eso, ella hizo lo que debió de ser el hat trick* (expresión: tres tantos en un partido, o tres victorias consecutivas) del siglo, matando a los Strigoi de las tres maneras posibles: estacándolos, decapitándolos y prendiéndoles fuego.

"Acababa de estacar a un Strigoi cuando dos mas me atacaron", explicó. "No tuve tiempo de retirar mi estaca del otro cuando me asaltaron. Afortunadamente, tenía cerca una chimenea, y empujé a uno contra ella. El último me persiguió en el exterior hasta una vieja cabaña. Había un hacha dentro y la usé para cortarle la cabeza. Cogí un galón de gasolina y regresé a la casa. El que había empujado contra la chimenea no se había quemado por completo, pero cuando eché la gasolina se quemó con rapidez".

La clase estaba asustada mientras ella hablaba. Bocas se abrieron con sorpresa. La miraban con asombro. No se oía ningún ruido. Miré a mí alrededor, sintiendo como si todos se hubiesen parado en el tiempo – menos yo. Parecía ser la única que no se había impresionado por su aterradora historia, y ver las expresiones de los demás me irritó. Cuando terminó, una docena de manos se levantaron para hacerle preguntas, acerca de sus técnicas, si había tenido miedo, etc.

Después de la décima pregunta, no pude soportarlo más. Levanté mi mano. Le llevó un tiempo verme y llamarme. Parecía un poco impresionada de verme en la clase. Me sentí afortunada de que me hubiese reconocido.

"Por lo tanto, guardiana Hathaway," – comencé – "¿Porque no comprobaron que el lugar era seguro?"

Frunció el ceño. Creo que se había puesto en guardia en el momento en que me había llamado. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Me encogí de hombros y me incliné hacia atrás, tratando de parecer casual y dar un aire de conversación. "No sé. Creo que tu y tus chicos la cagaron. ¿Porque no reconocieron primero el lugar y se aseguraron de que no había ningún Strigoi antes de empezar? Creo que les habría ahorrado muchos problemas".

Todos los ojos en la habitación se giraron hacia mí. Mi madre se quedó perpleja momentáneamente. "Si no hubiéramos pasado por todos esos" problemas " ahora habría siete Strigoi más andando por el mundo, y los otros Moroi capturados ahora estarían transformados o muertos."

"Hey, vale, entiendo que les salvasteis el pellejo y demás, pero regresando al principio. Quiero decir, esta es una clase de teoría, ¿verdad?" Miré Stan, que me estaba lanzando una mirada furibunda. Él y yo teníamos una larga y desagradable historia de conflictos en clase, y yo sospechaba que íbamos a tener otro. "Por lo tanto, sólo quiero entender lo que salió mal al principio".

Dije eso mirándola - mi madre tenía mucho mas autocontrol del que yo tenía. Si yo fuese ella, ya me hubiera acercado y le hubiese dado una paliza. Su rostro seguía perfectamente en calma, sin embargo, un poco de rigidez en la posición de sus labios me indicó que la estaba molestando. Lo cual me agrado en sobremanera.

"No es tan simple", respondió ella. "El lugar tenía una planta muy compleja. La examinamos inicialmente pero no encontramos nada. Creemos que los Strigoi llegaron después de que la fiesta hubiera comenzado - o tal tenían habitaciones y pasajes ocultos que nosotros no conocíamos".

El grupo lanzó algunos "ooh" y "ahh" por la idea de habitaciones ocultas, pero yo no estaba impresionada.

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que o fallasteis en vuestra primera exploración, o que ellos cruzaron la "seguridad" que estableciste durante la fiesta. De todos modos, me parece que alguien metió la pata".

La opresión de sus labios aumentó y su voz era más fría. "Lo hicimos lo mejor posible en una situación inusual. No puedo comprender cómo algunos de vosotros no sois capaces de entender los problemas que he descrito, pero una vez que hayáis aprendido lo bastante más allá de la teoría, podréis ver lo diferente que es cuando de verdad estás protegiendo a alguien y sus vidas dependen de ti".

"Sin lugar a dudas," Estuve de acuerdo. "¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar tus métodos? Quiero decir, hiciste lo que fue necesario para tener más tatuajes molnija, ¿verdad? "

"Srta. Hathaway" – La profunda voz de Stan resonó en la habitación – "Por favor, recoge tus cosas y sal de clase".

¿Dijo por favor antes de echarme? eso es nuevo. Todas las ocasiones anteriores solo me había gritado que sacara mi culo de su aula. Debe ser la presencia del gran número de guardianes o mi madre junto a él.

Lo miré confusa. "¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo está mal hacer preguntas?"

"Tu actitud es lo que está mal". – Señaló a la puerta – "Vete".

Un profundo silencio y más pesado que cuando mi madre había contado su historia cayó sobre todos. Hice todo lo posible para no encogerme ante los ojos de los guardianes y de los principiantes. Esta no era la primera vez que me expulsaban de la clase de Stan. Tampoco era la primera vez que me expulsaban delante de Dimitri. Recogí mis cosas y le di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros a Eddie y Mason, sentados a cada uno de mis lados, crucé la corta distancia hasta la puerta - una distancia que parecieron kilómetros - y me rehusé a hacer contacto visual con mi madre mientras pasaba.

Unos 5 minutos antes de que la clase acabase, ella salió del aula y se dirigió a donde yo estaba sentada en el pasillo. Mirándome, puso las manos sobre su cadera, de aquella forma irritante que la hacia parecer más alta de lo que era. No era justo que alguien 15 cm más baja que yo me hiciese sentir tan pequeña.

"Bueno. Veo que tus modales no han mejorado en los últimos años".

Me levanté y sentí la furia crecer en mi. "También me alegro de verte. Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido, sinceramente yo casi no lo hago. En realidad, no creía que te acordases de mí, ya que ni te molestaste en decirme que venías o cualquier otra cosa en absoluto".

Retiró la mano de su cadera y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, cada vez – si es posible – volviéndose más impasible. "No podía descuidar mi deber para mimarte."

"¿Mimarme?", Le pregunté. Esta mujer no me había mimado en mi vida. Ni tan siquiera podía creer que conociese esa palabra. "Eso es bastante sínico, incluso para ti".

"No espero que lo entiendas. Por lo que he oído, no sabes lo qué significa "deber".

"Sé exactamente lo que eso significa", le respondí. Mi voz era intencionalmente arrogante. "Mejor que la mayoría de la gente".

Sus ojos se ampliaron en una falsa sorpresa. Yo utilizaba esa sarcástica mirada con muchas personas y no me molestó que ella la usase conmigo. "¡Oh realmente! ¿Dónde has estado los últimos dos años? "

"¿Dónde has estado los últimos cinco o siete? Ya he perdido la cuenta" Le contesté. "¿Sabrías que me había ido si alguien no te lo hubiese dicho?".

"No me cambies de tema. Estaba lejos porque tenía que estarlo. Tú lo estabas por que así podías irte de compras y acostarte mas tarde. "

Mi tristeza y vergüenza se convirtieron en pura furia. Aparentemente, nunca podría superar las consecuencias de haber huido con Lissa.

"No tienes idea de por que me fui", le dije, el volumen de mi voz iba aumento. "Y no tienes derecho a hacer suposiciones acerca de mi vida cuando no sabes nada sobre ella o sobre mí"

"He leído los informes sobre lo que pasó. Tenías razones para preocuparte, pero actuaste de forma equivocada". Sus palabras eran formales y rápidas. Ella podría estar dando clase. "Deberías haber acudido a otros en busca de ayuda."

"No podía acudir a nadie, no sin pruebas. Deberías saber lo difícil que es luchar contra la compulsión" dije recordando mi último encuentro con Sonya Karp.

Su ceño se frunció, profundamente "Eres inmune a ella" suelta pensativamente, más para sí. Sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta que hablo en voz alta.

"¿En serio? Yo creo que eso no es del todo cierto. Dime, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

Tenía muchas peguntas para mi madre, y la mayoría eran referentes a la compulsión que, según Alberta, fue impuesta en mi siendo solo una pequeña niña. Pero en este momento no dejaba salir las palabras por curiosidad, solo quería molestarla. Jugar un poco con ella. No queriendo que se entere de mí estando al tanto cambio el tema.

"Además, aprendimos a valernos por nosotras mismas".

"Sí", respondió ella. "Con énfasis en "aprender". Algo que perdiste los dos últimos años. Difícilmente estás en condiciones de darme lecciones a mí sobre el protocolo de los guardianes".

Siempre estaba metida en peleas, algo en mi naturaleza lo hacia inevitable. Así que estaba acostumbrada a defenderme y a escuchar todo tipo insultos. Era resistente. Pero de alguna manera, cerca de ella – en los breves momentos que había estado cerca de ella – siempre me sentía como si tuviese 3 años. Su actitud me humillaba, y la mención de mi falta de formación - que era una cuestión espinosa - me hizo sentir peor. Crucé mis brazos en una imitación muy moderada de su forma de estar y lograr verme presuntuosa.

"¿Sí? Bueno, eso no es lo que piensan mis maestros. Incluso después de perder todo este tiempo, alcancé el nivel de los de mi curso". Alardeo un poco omitiendo tantas cosas.

No respondió durante unos segundos. Por último, en voz baja, dijo, "Si no te hubieses marchado, ya los habrías superado".

Girándose muy al estilo militar, se marchó. Un minuto más tarde, el timbre sonó, y el resto de la clase de Stan se extendió por el pasillo.

Ni siquiera Mason me pudo animar después de eso. Pasé el resto del día enojada y perturbada, por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba hablando de mi madre y de mí. Me salté la comida y me fui a caminar por el campus infantil, era relajante ver los pequeños niños correr uno ras el otro, divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones.

Cuando llegó la hora de mi entrenamiento de después de clases con Dimitri, me tome mi tiempo para encontrarme con él frente a los muñecos.

Cruzándome de brazos, le miré triunfante. Él simplemente asintió, como si yo ya debiese saber eso. Y sí, yo debería.

Fuimos directo a los negocios. Repasando un poco lo que le había dicho ese día más temprano, después, pasamos gran parte de la práctica hablando sobre los mejores métodos para esta y me demostró diversas técnicas que tendrían como resultado una muerte rápida. Cada movimiento que hacia era grácil y letal. Lo hacia parecer fácil, pero yo sabía que no lo era.

Al principio no le entendí, cuando de pronto extendió su mano y me ofreció la estaca.

"¿Me la estás dando?"

Sus ojos brillaron. "No me puedo creer que te contengas. Pensé que la cogerías y saldrías corriendo".

"¿No es lo que me estás enseñando siempre?", Le pregunté.

"No con todo."

"Pero si con algunas cosas."

Oí el doble sentido en mi voz y me pregunté de donde había venido eso. Ya había pensado en todas las razones que tenía para no pensar en mi mentor de una forma "romántica". De vez en cuando no lograba controlarme y durante los entrenamientos me distraía pensando en él. Sería bueno saber que aún me quería, que todavía lo volvía loco. Estudiándolo ahora, me di cuenta que a él a lo mejor no le pasaba, por que ya no le gustaba. Fue un pensamiento deprimente.

"Por supuesto", dijo, sin mostrar indicios de que estábamos discutiendo cualquier cosa nada más que la cuestión de clase. "Es como todo lo demás. Equilibrio. Saber que cosas deber dejar correr y cuales no". Puso un fuerte énfasis en la primera frase.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente. Él sabía a lo que me había referido. Y como siempre, él estaba ignorándome y estaba siendo mi profesor - que es exactamente lo que debía hacer. Con un suspiro, saqué mis sentimientos por él fuera de mi cabeza y traté de recordar que estaba a punto de tocar un arma que había deseado desde que era una niña. Recuerdos de la casa de los Badica y de una niña asustada y temblorosa, me inundaron otra vez. Los Strigoi estaban por ahí. Necesitaba concentrarme.

Vacilante, casi reverencialmente, la agarré y doble los dedos agarrándola por la empuñadura. El frío metal hormigueaba en mi piel. Había sido gravada para mejorar el agarre, pero al pasarle mis dedos, me di cuenta de que la superficie era lisa como el vidrio. Se la quité de la mano y me la acerqué, tomándome un largo tiempo para estudiarla y acostumbrarme a su peso. Antes había sostenido una de entrenamiento, esas están hechas de madera, aun así, lo único con lo que había practicado alguna vez fueron con montones de heno en un granero. Nada parecido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una parte ansiosa de mi quería girarse y estacar los muñecos, sin embargo, miré a Dimitri y le pregunté: "¿Qué debo hacer en primer lugar?"

No podía simplemente ir y ejecutar un movimiento perfecto cuando se supone que no lo sé. Dimitri no era tonto y él lo notaria enseguida. Así que seguí fingiendo.

Como siempre hacia, me enseñó los conceptos básicos, me contó como debería agarrarla y moverla. Mas tarde, finalmente me dejó atacar los muñecos, descubriendo que me costaba lo suyo definitivamente nada que ver con la paja. La evolución había protegido bien el corazón con las costillas y el esternón. A pesar de todo, Dimitri nunca vaciló, guiándome a través de cada paso y corrigiéndome cada detalle.

Cuando terminó la práctica, cogió la estaca y asintió en aprobación.

"Bien. Muy bien. "

Le miré sorprendida. Él no repartía ese tipo de elogios normalmente.

"¿En serio?"

"Lo hiciste como si lo hubieras hecho durante años, tu técnica es limpia".

Sentí que una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por mi cara mientras empezamos a salir de la sala de prácticas. Cuando estábamos cerca de la puerta, vi una muñeca de pelo rizado color rojo. De repente, todos los sucedidos en el aula de Stan regresaron a mi mente. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿La próxima vez puedo estacar a esa de ahí?"

Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso. Era largo y marrón, de cuero. Se parecía mucho a un cowboy, aunque él nunca lo admitiese. Tiene una secreta fascinación con el Viejo Oeste.

No lo entendía, pero tampoco entendía las preferencias musicales tan extrañas que tenía. ¿Que alguien me diga en que universo ACDC, es algo pasado de moda? Seguramente en las planicies de la fría Siberia Occidental. Empezaba a preocuparme seriamente por la cultura musical que obtienen sus habitantes.

"No creo que sea adecuado", dijo.

"Sería mejor que si se lo hiciese a ella," murmuré, poniendo en mi mochila en mis hombros. Fuimos al gimnasio.

"La violencia no es la respuesta a tus problemas", dijo sabiamente.

"Ella es quien tiene problemas. Y pensé que el motivo de mi educación era que la violencia es la respuesta. Acabo de asesina a esos maniquís una buena cantidad de veces"

"Sólo para aquellos que empiezan primero. Tu madre no te estaba agrediendo. Lo que pasa, es que las dos son muy parecidas".

Dejé de caminar. "¡No nos parecemos! Quiero decir... quizás un poco en las facciones. Pero soy mucho más alta. Y mi pelo es completamente diferente y ni qué decir del color de ojos" – Apunté a mi coleta, sólo en caso de que él no hubiese notado que mi cabello castaño oscuro no se parecía en nada al pelo marrón-rojizo rizado de ella.

En su mirada había un toque de diversión, pero también había un toque de seriedad. "No estoy hablando de la apariencia física, y lo sabes."

Aparté mi mirada de la suya. Mi atracción por Dimitri había comenzado prácticamente cuando nos conocimos. Él podría ser muy perspicaz, sobre todo en los momentos en los que yo no deseaba que lo fuera.

"¿Crees que estoy celosa?"

"¿Lo estás?", Preguntó. Odiaba cuando él respondía a mis preguntas con otra pregunta. "Si es así ¿entonces de que exactamente estás celosa?"

Miré a Dimitri. "No sé. Tal vez estaba celosa de su reputación. Tal vez porque ella pasa más tiempo preocupada de su reputación que de mi. No lo sé."

"¿No crees que lo que ella hizo fue increíble?"

"No lo sé. Simplemente sonaba como algo... no sé... como si se estuviese jactando. Como si lo hubiese hecho por la fama." Hice una mueca. "Por los tatuajes". Las Molnija son tatuajes que se hacen los guardianes cuando matan a un Strigoi. Son como pequeños rayos formando una X. Se ponen en el cuello y señalan la experiencia de un guardián.

"¿Crees que enfrentarse a los Strigoi vale la pena solo por las marcas? Pensé que habías aprendido algo en la casa de los Badica".

No, no lo pensaba, pero la mayor parte de mí trataba constantemente en encontrar falencias en mi aparentemente heroica y valiente madre.

Me sentía estúpida. "Eso no es-"

"Ven".

Dejé de caminar. "¿Qué?"

Estábamos yendo en dirección a mi dormitorio, pero ahora inclinó su cabeza hacia el otro lado del campus. "Quiero enseñarte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"No todas las marcas son insignias de honor".

.

.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	7. Capitulo 6

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

.

Capitulo seis

.

.

No tenía ni idea de lo Dimitri estaba hablando, pero le seguí obedientemente.

Para mi sorpresa, él me condujo fuera de los límites del campus a los bosques circundantes. La Academia tenía en propiedad un lote de tierras, de las cuales no todas eran utilizadas activamente para fines educativos. Estábamos en una parte remota de Montana y, a veces, parecía como si la escuela apenas frenara el desierto.

Caminamos en silencio por un tiempo, hundiendo nuestros pies en la espesa nieve. Algunas aves cantaban al sol naciente, pero principalmente todo lo que se veía era la nieve pesada sobre los árboles perennes. Tuve que trabajar duro para mantener el paso con Dimitri, sobre todo porque la nieve me frenaba un poco.

Pronto, visualice una gran y oscura forma delante de nosotros. Algún tipo de edificio.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Le pregunté. Antes de que pudiera responder, me di cuenta de que era una pequeña cabaña, hecha de troncos y todo lo demás. Un examen más detallado reveló que los troncos podridos parecían estar desgastados en algunos lugares. El techo un poco combado.

"Un antiguo puesto – dijo – los Guardianes solían vivir en el borde del campus y para vigilar a los Strigoi".

"Pero ya no tenemos suficiente personal para ser tutores. Además, los Moroi han guardado la escuela con suficiente magia protectora y la mayoría piensa que no es necesario contar con personas reales de guardia" – Aventuro conociendo el problema del bajo número de guardianes en los últimos tiempos. _Siempre que los seres humanos no se apostaran en los pabellones, pensé._

El asintió con aprobación, como si me evaluase.

Por unos breves momentos, me entretuvo la esperanza de que Dimitri me estuviera llevando a alguna romántica escapada. Entonces oí las voces en el lado opuesto del edificio. Un sentimiento familiar zumbó en mi mente. Lissa estaba allí.

Dimitri y yo rodeamos la esquina del edificio, caminando hacia una sorprendente escena. Había un pequeño estanque congelado allí, nada como el lago que solía frecuentar del otro lado del campus. Christian y Lissa patinaban sobre hielo en él. Una mujer que no conocía estaba con ellos, pero ella no se volvió hacia mí. Todo lo que pude ver era su pelo negro que se movía torno a ella cuando se detuvo de patinar de una forma muy agraciada.

Lissa sonrió cuando me vio. – "Rose" – Christian me miró mientras ella hablaba y tuve la clara impresión de que me estaba inmiscuyendo en su momento romántico. Genial, una persona mas contra la que luchar hoy.

Lissa se trasladó a pasos torpes en el borde del estanque. Ella no era muy hábil patinando. Cuando era pequeña había tenido un pequeño accidente en unas pistas de hielo en New York, donde se rompió un brazo, desde entonces el nerviosismo la invadía impidiéndole patinar con mas soltura. Esquiando le iba mucho mejor.

Sólo podía mirar en desconcierto y con celos. "Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta".

"Me imaginé que estabas ocupada – dijo - Y esto es secreto de todos modos. Se supone que no tendríamos que estar aquí".

"¿Desde cuando me niego a romper un par de reglas?" – me quejo con un involuntario puchero – "Podrías a verlo dicho".

Christian patinó a su lado, y la extraña mujer poco después.

"Tu habrías hecho una fiesta" molesto el moroi.

"¿Dimka?" – ella Preguntó.

Me preguntaba a quién hablaba, hasta que escuché la risa de Dimitri. Él no lo hacía con frecuencia y mi sorpresa aumentó.

"Es imposible mantener a Rose fuera de los lugares en los que no debería estar. Ella siempre encuentra el tiempo".

La mujer sonrió de vuelta, volteando su largo pelo más allá de su hombro, a fin de de pronto vi su rostro completo. Tomó cada gramo de mi ya dudoso auto-control no reaccionar. Su cara en forma de corazón tenía unos grandes ojos un poco parecidos a los de Christian, un tono azul pálido invernal, aun así, los de él seguían recordándome alguien que aún no podía identificar. Los labios que me sonreían eran delicados y hermosos, glosados en un tono de color rosa a las sumas del resto de sus características.

Pero a través de su mejilla izquierda, desfiguraba lo que hubiera sido de otra manera una suave piel blanca, pero tenía el relieve de unas cicatrices purpúreas. Su forma y colocación se parecía mucho a alguien que hubiera sido mordido y desgarrado parte de su mejilla. Me di cuenta, que era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Trague fuerte. Sabía de repente quien era. Era la tía de Christian. Cuando sus padres se habían vuelto Strigoi, habían vuelto por él, con la esperanza de ocultarle a su vez y convertirle en Strigoi cuando fuera mayor. No conocía todos los detalles, pero sabía que su tía había rechazado que se lo quitaran. Como ya he dicho, sin embargo, los Strigoi eran mortales. Ella habría proporcionado suficiente distracción hasta que los guardianes se presentaron, pero no había salido sin daños.

Ella se acerco sin previo aviso y me dio un apretado abrazo. "Sabia que un día serias una mujer muy hermosa" – La confusión y la sorpresa me golpearon, quise resistirme al gesto, pero no pude al sentir la suave calidez que me envolvió ante su contacto. Poco después se alejó, pude ver en sus ojos que lo hizo de mala gana, tampoco quería romperlo. "Mírate – da un paso hacia atrás observándome – estas tan resplandeciente"

"¿Te conozco?"

"No te acuerdas de mi" afirma un poco decepcionada.

Me embebo nuevamente en sus facciones, a pesar de la cicatriz en su rostro seguía viéndose muy hermosa, está, a mi parecer, solo le daba una mirada más feroz. Seguramente, si conociera a alguien con sus características la recordaría. Me presiono un poco buscando en el enmaraño de recuerdos dentro de mi mente. Desde mi conversación con Alberta, semanas atrás, dudaba constantemente entre lo que era un recuerdo real y lo que no, aun así, trataba de no presionarme como ella me lo había pedido. Si ello pondría en peligro a Lissa, preferiría seguir en el anonimato, por ahora. Tenía la certeza que mas temprano que tarde terminaría por descubrirlo. A pesar, del pequeño dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a molestarme seguí buscando su rostro en mi mente.

Era temprano, la madrugada para los morois, las cuatro de la tarde para los humanos. El sol se alzaba poderoso sobre toda la academia San Vladimir, escurriéndose y llenando cada lugar que podía.

Caminaba libremente por el campus, sin temor a ser vista por alguno de los guardianes. A esta hora ya estaba permitido estar fuera de los dormitorios, al menos, para los novicios de ultimo grado. Algunos de ellos se reunían con unos cuantos de los instructores para pedir asesorías o un poco de entrenamiento extra, y aunque, yo aun estaba en la primaria con tan solo diez años, hacia lo mismo.

Hacia un mes que había despertado en el hospital de la academia, luego de un… _traumático evento_. Tenía pesadillas a diario y dormía muy poco, por ello esperaba en mi habitación hasta una hora razonable o mejor dicho una en la que pudiera librarme más fácilmente de un castigo, para poder salir de las cuatro asfixiantes paredes. Por lo general, me reuniría con Alberta o Stan, dos de mis instructores, para practicar un poco. Era la única de mi edad que lo hacía. Algunas veces, cuando no tenía ganas de aguantar sus constantes miradas, me escondía en el lago de alguna manera oculto dentro del bosque de la academia. Aquellos al tanto de lo sucedido, me miraban, me observaban, como esperando que en cualquier momento me rompiera, pero nadie decía nada, estaba prohibido.

Esa mañana en especial me sentía un poco angustiada, ese día, por fin volvería a las clases y a mis compañeros. El semestre había iniciado dos meses atrás, pero este seria mi primer día en la escuela, desde las vacaciones de verano. Y aunque ninguno de mis compañeros sabía lo que realmente sucedió – solo los directivos, algunos guardianes, mi madre y los Dragomir – me aterraba que lo descubrieran y como repercutiría eso en su comportamiento para conmigo. Entonces quise tranquilizarme un poco entrenando con Alberta, al parecer, estaba en algún tipo de reunión y tendría que esperarla. Me había sentado bajo un gran roble, le pediría practicar allí. No deseaba perderme la luz del sol mientras pudiera.

No era la única que pensaba lo mismo, desde allí, lograba observar a algunos novatos que corrían junto a un instructor. Afortunadamente a los dhampir, el sol no nos afectaba de ninguna manera. Sentir el calor llenándome, el viento acariciando suavemente mi cabello y la luz natural golpeando dulcemente mi rostro era reconfortante y tranquilizador.

Escuche el chasquido de una rama venir desde tras de mí. Mi cuerpo tenso reacción de inmediato ante el peligro, agarrando una gruesa rama que descansaba junto a mí, me levante girándome velozmente.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" – exigí tratando de sonar feroz.

Mi corazón latía descontrolado en mi pecho y mi respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa, aun así, luchaba contra el temor negándome a dejarle apoderarse de mí.

Una mujer de piel lechosa y de largo cabello negro salido detrás del árbol. Instintivamente busque en sus ojos, no había rojo en ellos solo un pálido azul.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte – suena un poco avergonzada - ¿Estas bien?".

Mi respiración se había vuelto errática y sentía que pronto no habría el suficiente aire y dejaría de respirar, pequeños puntos comienzan a aparecer en mí visión. Ella camina hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mí. Quise retroceder cuando sus manos sostuvieron mis hombros, pero un dulce calor en el toque me impidió hacerlo.

"Mírame, cariño – pide suavemente. Se que ella puede ver el miedo en mis ojos – Bien, ahora solo escucha mi voz. Haremos esto juntas. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala".

No se cuanto estuvimos así, pero funciono. Mi respiración comenzó a normalizarse lentamente, al igual, que el latido de mi corazón y mi visión se aclaro nuevamente, aun así, mi cuerpo aun temblaba en espasmo incontrolables. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no era la primera vez, en las últimas semanas había tenido algunos episodios muy parecidos. Afortunadamente esta vez no había pasado a mayores, gracias a la hermosa mujer frente a mí.

"eso esta mejor ¿no?" pregunta, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

No respondo, no puedo hacerlo.

"¿Tienes frio? Estas temblando"

Doy un paso atrás de mala gana, sin querer alejarme en realidad.

"Yo… estoy bien – al igual que mi cuerpo, mi voz era temblorosa – Lo siento, lo siento mucho" digo limpiando una lagrima traidora, tratando de contener las demás.

"Está bien, cariño – murmuró suavemente – No hay porque disculparse ha sido todo culpa mía ¿me disculpas?" pide con sinceridad.

Asiento, dejando las lágrimas escapar silenciosamente.

La moroi se apresura envolviéndome en sus brazos y no puedo evitar los sollozos que escapan de mi pecho. Han sido tantas emociones últimamente, todas queriendo tirarme abajo. Solo quería dejar de tener miedo.

Se sentó en el césped y me acuno contra su pecho, dejándome llorar allí por un rato. Cuando me tranquilice y me negué a seguir llorando, me limpie el rostro y me senté junto a ella.

"Gracias" le dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella tenia un aire de ferocidad y protección en toda ella que me encantaron. Por ello, me contuve de preguntar sobre la extraña cicatriz en su rostro "Soy Rose" le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella extendió su mano hacia mí. "Natasha" dijo

"Lo lamento… No me gusta parecer débil"

"Llorar, no te hace débil, Rose"

"Lo sé, pero yo… no hablo de eso" termine en un murmullo.

"¿Es por que te asustaste un poco?" cuestiona restándole importancia.

"Es… es por todo" – susurre.

"¿No quieres platicarme sobre ello?"

"No te conozco".

"Pero podríamos hacerlo, podríamos conocernos"

"¿Es por lastima?" pedí con el ceño fruncido.

Bufa "Por supuesto que no".

"Entonces…"

"Tengo curiosidad – Me dice, no podía objetar contra eso. La curiosidad me movía el noventa por ciento del tiempo – Además, eres la primera persona que conozco y no me pregunta que le sucedió a mi rostro. Y eso es… agradable".

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por la pelinegra.

Ella estira su mano enguanta hacia mi – "Tasha Ozera" sonrió con dulzura.

Ignorando la mano extendida, me lanzo contra ella atrayéndola en otro abrazo. Suelta una pequeña risa correspondiendo el achuchón apretadamente.

"¡Oh, Tash! Realmente eres tú"

"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver" me sonríe acomodando un mecho de cabello tras mi oreja "Esto, esta mucho mejor que el rubio" dijo refiriéndose al tono de cabello que traía cuando me conoció.

"esperen ¿Se conocen?" Pide Christian confundido, mira a Lissa buscando alguna respuesta. Mi amiga tiene la misma expresión que su novio.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" cuestiona ella.

"Bueno, en realidad… - explique un tanto avergonzada – Yo realmente no lo recordaba, bueno, no la recordaba como tu tía. Para mí era solamente Tash, sin el Ozera o cualquier otra cosa"

"Tía ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pide el moroi.

Ella lo ignora y se gira de nuevo hacia mí. "He oído mucho de ti, Rose".

Di una peligrosa mirada a Christian y Tasha se rió.

"No te preocupes – dijo - Todo era bueno".

"No, no lo era" – él contrarrestó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en exasperación.

"Honestamente, no sé dónde obtuvo esas horribles habilidades sociales. No lo aprendió de mí". _Eso es evidente_ , pensé.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" – Les pregunté.

"Quería pasar un tiempo con estos dos – frunció el ceño arrugando la frente - Pero no me gusta colgar alrededor de la escuela en sí. No siempre son hospitalarios..."

Asiento con comprensión.

"Son unos idiotas que aún no superan lo que pasó, no les prestes atención, Tash"

Considerando la manera que todos tratan a Christian por lo de sus padres, no me sorprendía en su tía la misma discriminación.

Tasha se encogió de hombros – "Así son las cosas" - Ella se frotó las manos juntas y exhaló su aliento haciendo una helada nube en el aire. – "Pero no estemos aquí, cuando podemos hacer fuego en el interior. Vamos Rose, quiero oír todo lo que has estado haciendo en estos años".

"¿En serio?" se queja Christian "No me dijiste que la conocías y ahora es Rose esto, Rose, lo otro. ¡Solo la has visto cinco minutos!" Murmuró dramáticamente, terminando con un indignado puchero.

"Mira eso Liss, el pequeño Piro esta celoso y no es de ti" me burle.

Compartimos algunas risas.

"Vengan, busquemos un poco de calor" invita Tasha.

Le di un último vistazo nostálgica al estanque congelado y luego seguí a los otros dentro. La cabina era bastante simple, cubiertas por capas de polvo y suciedad. Consistía en una sola habitación. Había una estrecha cama que no cubre, en la esquina y algunos estantes donde los alimentos probablemente habían sido almacenados alguna vez. Había una chimenea, sin embargo, y había un fuego que iba calentado la pequeña área. Los cinco nos sentamos, apiñados en torno a su calor, y Tasha cogió una bolsa de malvaviscos para cocer en las llamas.

A medida la fiesta se hacía pegajosamente bondadosa, habíamos platicado sobre la escuela y algunas cosas triviales, poco a poco nos dividimos en dos grupos: Lissa y Christian hablaban el uno con el otro fácilmente y de la misma cómoda manera que siempre. Para mi sorpresa, Tasha y Dimitri también hablaban en una forma familiar. Ellos, obviamente, se conocían de otras ocasiones. Realmente nunca le había visto antes de esta manera tan animada. Incluso cuando era cariñoso conmigo, había siempre un aire serio sobre él. Pero con Tasha, bromeaba y se reía.

Estaba un tanto fascinada por su interacción, así que trataba de mantenerme al margen de la conversación, deseosa de obsérvalos. En especial a Dimitri, se veía tan relajado.

En el pasado me había contado algunas cosas sobre ella y pensé que era genial, ahora no sería diferente. Cuanto más la escuchaba, más me gustaba ella. Por último, no puede mantenerme al margen de la conversación, y pregunté:

"Entonces, ¿vienes en el viaje de esquí?"

Ella asintió. Ahogando un bostezo, y estirándose a sí misma como un gato.

"No he esquiado en años. No hay tiempo. Ahorré todas mis vacaciones para ello".

"¿Vacaciones? - Le di un curioso aspecto. - ¿Tienes un puesto de trabajo...?"

"Lamentablemente, sí"- dijo Tasha, aunque en realidad no sonó muy triste acerca de ello. - "Enseño clases de artes marciales".

"¡Oh, por Dios! Tasha lo lograste" – exclamo emocionada en mi puesto "Estoy muy feliz por ti".

Una gran cantidad de reales no han trabajado nunca y si lo hacían era por lo general en algún tipo de inversión o de otros ingresos consistentes en negocio que continuaban sus fortunas familiares. Y los que tenían trabajo sin duda no practicaban mucho las artes marciales, no son físicamente exigentes. Los Moroi tienen un montón de grandes atributos: excepcionales sentidos del olfato, vista y la audición y la magia. Sin embargo, físicamente, eran altos y delgados, a menudo pequeños deshuesados. También tienen la debilidad de estar en la luz del sol. Ahora, esas cosas no eran suficientes para evitar que alguien entrara en un combate, pero sí que sería más difícil. Una idea creada entre los Moroi es que su mejor ofensa es una buena defensa, y la mayoría han rehuido el pensamiento de los conflictos físicos. Ellos se escondían en lugares bien protegidos, como la Academia, siempre al cuidado de los más fuertes y más resistentes dhampirs para custodiarlos.

Cuando nos conocimos, ella me platico sobre cómo estaba aprendiendo artes marciales, sus ojos habían brillado emocionados mientras relataba como soñaba con un día poder defenderse por su cuenta y enseñar a otros a hacerlo. Me asombro demasiado. No era, no es algo típico de los morois. Y escuchar que lo había logrado me hacía sentir orgullosa y muy feliz por ella.

Christian parecía muy divertido por mi reacción "¿Acaso estas planeando huir de nuevo y pedirle un puesto de trabajo?"

"En realidad, me gustaría ir uno a uno contigo" me dirijo directamente a la mujer.

Tasha me lanzo una sonrisa torcida.

"Seria divertido, aunque no te hagas muchas expectativas. He visto lo que ustedes pueden hacer, no creo tomar un guardián. Esto es sólo un hobby".

Dimitri encajo. "Ahora estás siendo modesta. Podrías enseñar la mitad de las clases de aquí.

"No es probable- dijo- sería bastante vergonzoso ser golpeada por un grupo de adolescentes. Y estoy segura que este par nunca me dejarían olvidarlo" termina señalándonos a Pyro y a mí.

"No creo que eso ocurra – dijo - Creo recordar que le hiciste algún daño a Neil Szelsky".

Tasha rodó sus ojos.

"Arrojar mi copa en su cara no fue realmente el daño, a menos que consideres el daño que le hice a su traje. Y todos sabemos la forma en que trata su ropa".

Ambos rieron de alguna broma privada que el resto de nosotros no sabíamos, pero yo sólo escuchaba la mitad. Aún estaba curiosa por el trabajo de Tasha.

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a dar clases?"

"No hace mucho, quizás hace un poco más de tres años – sonríe - Aprendí todos los tipos de autodefensa. Y después de un tiempo, yo realmente no, uh, encajo tan bien con la alta sociedad de aquí. Así que me trasladé a Minneapolis a vivir de enseñar a los demás".

No me cabía duda de que no había otros morois que vivían en Minneapolis-aunque sólo Dios sabía por qué, pero pude leer entre las líneas. Se había trasladado allí mismo e integrado con los seres humanos, manteniéndose lejos de otros vampiros como Lissa y yo hicimos durante dos años. Empecé a preguntarme si también podría haber algo mas entre las líneas. Ella dijo que había aprendido "todo tipo de auto-defensa", al parecer, algo más que sólo artes marciales. Va junto con sus creencias ofensa-defensa, los Moroi no cree que la magia debe utilizarse como un arma. Hace mucho tiempo, se utilizaba como tal, y algunos Moroi todavía lo hacían en secreto a día de hoy.

Christian, yo sabía que era uno de ellos. De repente tenía una buena idea de donde podría haber sacado este tipo de cosas.

Tasha, pasó el resto del tiempo contándonos historias divertidas. Desde nuestro encuentro me di cuenta que ella no tenía esos aires que le gustaban tanto a la realeza, ella sabía que había mucha suciedad en el mundo. Por eso me gusto aún más.

Dimitri sabía mucho de la gente que habla de honestidad, ¿cómo alguien tan antisocial parece conocer a todos los Moroi y guardianes de la sociedad?,Y añadir de vez en cuando algunos pequeños detalles. Estábamos nerviosos hasta que Tasha finalmente miró su reloj.

"¿Dónde está el mejor lugar donde una chica puede ir de compras por aquí?" – preguntó.

Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas. – "Missoula" - dijimos al unísono.

Tasha suspiró. – "Eso está un par de horas de distancia, pero si me voy pronto, probablemente pueda comprar algo antes de que cierren las tiendas. Realmente no sé si hay algún lugar decente cerca del complejo de esquí y no quiero arriesgarme con las compras de navidad".

Gemí. "Mataría por ir de compras".

"Yo también" - dijo Lissa.

"Tal vez podríamos ir a escondidas a lo largo de..." Lancé una mirada esperanzada a Dimitri.

"No"- dijo de inmediato. Suspiré.

Tasha bostezó de nuevo. "Voy a tener que tomar un poco de café, no quiero dormirme mientras conduzco".

"¿No puede uno de tus guardianes conducir por ti?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. – "No tengo".

"No tienes ningún... – fruncí el entrecejo, al analizar sus palabras. "¿No tienes ningún guardián?" Pregunto mientras mi enojo se asoma.

"No."

Me dispare. "¡Pero eso no es posible! Eres de la realeza. Debes tener al menos uno. Dos, en realidad. ¿Qué demonios, Dimitri?" Busco alguna explicación en mi mentor.

Los guardianes se distribuyen entre los Moroi en una críptica forma por el Consejo de Guardianes. Era un tipo de sistema injusto, teniendo en cuenta la relación de los tutores con los Moroi. No tienden a conseguirlos por un sistema de lotería. La realeza siempre los tiene. La realeza de alto rango a menudo tiene más de uno, pero incluso el más bajo rango de la realeza no estaría sin uno.

"Los Ozeras no son precisamente los primeros en llegar cuando los tutores son asignados - dijo Christian amargamente. - Desde que mis padres murieron... ... hay un tipo de escasez".

Mi enojo incrementa "Pero eso no es justo. No pueden castigaros por lo de tus padres".

"No es castigo, Rose"- Tasha no parecía tan furiosa como debería haberlo estado, en mi opinión.

"Es simplemente... un reajuste de las prioridades".

"Nuestra única prioridad es proteger a los morois. Sin importar si son reales o no, o condenar a algunos por las acciones de otros. Todas las vidas son valiosas"

Ella considero mis palabras, mirándome reflexiva. Me recordó a las veces que recibía la aprobación de Dimitri si hacia algo sorprendente.

"Los están dejando indefensos".

"No estoy indefensa, Rose. – murmura con una sonrisa amable – Ya te lo dije. Y si realmente yo quisiera un tutor, podría hacerlo un fastidio, pero es mucha molestia. Estoy bien por ahora".

Dimitri la miro – "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"¿que toda la noche? - Tasha sacudió la cabeza. - No voy hacerte eso, Dimka".

"A él no le importa" - le dije rápidamente, entusiasmada con esta solución.

Dimitri parecía divertido verme hablar por él, pero no me contradijo. – "realmente no me importa".

"Es eso o yo conduciendo. Y créeme, no quieres eso". – le dije comenzando a planear mi escape.

Ella vaciló. "Está bien. Pero probablemente hay que ir pronto".

.

.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...


	8. Chapter 7

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

.

Capitulo siete

.

.

Nuestro partido ilícito se disperso. Los Moroi fueron en una dirección; Dimitri y yo nos fuimos por la otra. Él y Tasha habían hecho planes para reunirse en una media hora.

"Entonces, ¿hace cuánto la conoces?" - preguntó cuando estábamos solos.

"Era una niña en aquel entonces, creo que estaba alrededor de los diez" digo fingiendo desinterés.

"¿Y?"

"Me gusta. Ella es genial" – Pensé en ella por un momento – "Dimitri, siempre he sabido lo que quieres decir acerca de las marcas".

"¿A sí?"

Yo asentí, mirándome los pies mientras andaba a lo largo de los caminos. Incluso cuando les habían echado sal aún podrían tener trozos de hielo ocultos.

Lo entendí siendo solo una niña y lo confirme cundo conocí a Tasha hace tanto. Aunque en ese entonces no supe con certeza el porqué de sus cicatrices sus palabras aun resonaban en mi mente.

Habían pasado un par de días de nuestro primer encuentro y desde entonces nos reuníamos un par de horas antes del inicio de las clases para pasar el rato. Lamentablemente esta seria nuestra última reunión, pues ella debería salir de viaje.

"Dime Rose ¿No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad por mis cicatrices?" cuestiona mordiendo su emparedado de mantequilla de maní.

La miré extrañada por su pregunta, me encogí de hombros "Soy una niña, Tash, la curiosidad es mi mayor motivación para el noventa y cinco por ciento de las cosas que hago".

"¿Fue la curiosidad lo que te hizo jugar con el jabón de baño del guardián Alto?" acusó ocultando un sonrisa-

"Por supuesto, - Le doy mi más inocente sonrisa – estaba curiosa en cuanto como se vería mejor, si con su habitual tez blanco tiza o como un zanahoria gigante"

Reímos un poco divertidas, mientras terminamos nuestro desayuno.

"¿Por qué nunca me has preguntado al respecto?"

"Las pocas veces que se ha mencionado la cicatriz en tu rostro, lo has hecho t – le digo – Cuando lo haces tus ojos se vuelven opacos por la tristeza ¿Por qué te preguntaría sobre algo que te causa angustia y de lo que realmente no quieres hablar?".

Ella me mira con ojos grandes, estudiando mi rostro como si trata de descubrir algo en él. De pronto, un brillo admirativo cubrió su mirada, aunque no pude entender por qué.

"Algunas personas que amo, tomaron decisiones equivocadas. Tuve que lastimarlos para proteger a alguien muy importante para mi y para ellos" – cuenta con una suave sonrisa, pero había nostalgia en su voz.

"¿Harás que mejore?".

"¿La cicatriz? No. No me avergüenza lo que he hecho, pues se que hice lo correcto".

"Si, pero no hablaba de ello. A diario hay personas que hacen o viven cosas que dejan cicatrices. Los guardianes por ejemplo marcan su piel tras cada matanza, impidiéndoles olvidar lo que ha sucedido, pero viven con ello. A veces, es más fácil aceptar las cicatrices o marcas que están a la vista, reconociendo lo que sucedió" – sin pensarlo rozo suavemente la superficie de mis zapatos, sabiendo que debajo de las capaz de tela yo encontraría mis propias cicatrices. "Aun así, esto no significa que en realidad aceptemos lo que las causo o que vivimos en paz con ello, porque nos aterra dejar que las cicatrices que quedaron en nuestros corazones sanen o reconocer que están allí. Nos atemoriza el dolor que eso nos pueda causar".

La moroi limpia algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

"¿Harás que mejore, Tash?".

"¿Harás que mejore, Rose?" pide ella sosteniendo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

"Eso espero" sonrió mirando al sol que se pone tras las montañas.

"Lo harás" – dijo con seguridad "Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco".

.

Ella no hizo lo que hizo por la gloria. Lo hizo porque tenía que hacerlo. ... Al igual que como lo hizo mi mamá. Odiaba admitirlo, pero es cierto. Janine Hathaway podría ser la peor madre del mundo, pero ella era una gran guardiana.

"Las marcas no importan. Pueden ser Molnijas o cicatrices" – Le digo sabiendo que él esperaba una respuesta.

"Eres una alumna rápida" - dijo con aprobación.

"¿Por qué te llama Dimka?"

Él se rió suavemente. Yo había escuchado mucho de su risa y decidí que esta noche que me gustaría saber más acerca de él.

"Es un alias para Dimitri".

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido. No suena nada como Dimitri. Deberían llamarte, no sé, Dimi o algo así".

"Así no es cómo funciona en Rusia" - dijo.

En Rusia, el apodo de Vasilisa era Vaya, que no tiene ningún sentido para mí. Mi ceño se frunce.

"El mío seria Roza ¿No? – cuestiono recordando que él me había llamado así. Asiente. "Eso tiene mas sentido: Rose, Roza. Incluso se parece al italiano que seria Rosa. Apuesto que es porque mi nombre es más genial".

Me mira levantando una ceja "No es así como funciona. De todos modos ¿Cómo sabes tu nombre en italiano?" Cuestiona un tanto escéptico.

Desecho el comentario con un encogimiento de hombros y me trago la réplica inteligente que amenazaba con salir de mi boca, así que solo dije "Lo escuché por ahí".

Asiente aceptando mi mentira, bueno, en realidad no era una mentira del todo.

"El ruso es extraño" – moleste.

"Así es el inglés".

Le di una mirada astuta.

"Si me enseñaras a jurar (decir palabrotas) en ruso, podría tener un mejor reconocimiento de ello".

"¿No juras demasiado ya?".

"Sólo quiero expresarme".

"Oh, Roza ..."- Él suspiró, y sentí una emoción en forma de cosquillas dentro de mí. Como lo había dicho "Roza" era mi nombre en ruso. El cual era rara vez utilizado. Dimitri, era el único que me llamaba así. "Te expresas más que nadie que conozca".

Le sonreí y caminamos un poco sin decir nada más. Mi corazón saltaba, yo estaba tan feliz de estar a su alrededor. Había algo cálido y bien cuando nosotros estábamos juntos. Así que yo flotaba a lo largo.

"Sabes, hay algo gracioso acerca de las cicatrices de Tasha".

"¿Y eso? – preguntó ceñudo.

"Las cicatrices... atraviesan su cara" - empecé lentamente. Estaba teniendo problemas para poner mis pensamientos en palabras. "Quiero decir, es obvio que ella era muy bonita. Pero aún con las cicatrices... ahora no sé. Ella es bonita de una manera diferente. Es como... como son parte de ella. La completan. Es como si se hubiera hecho uno con ellas" - Sonaba tonto, pero era cierto.

Dimitri no dijo nada, pero él me dio una mirada de soslayo. Regresé, y cuando nuestros ojos se reunieron, vi un breve atisbo de la antigua atracción. Fue fugaz y se había ido demasiado pronto, pero lo había visto. Lo sustituyó por la aprobación y el orgullo, fueron casi tan buenos.

Cuando él habla, es como hacerme eco de sus pensamientos anteriores. "Eres una alumna rápida, Roza".

La sonrisa feliz que traía se borró de mi rostro en cuanto entre a mi dormitorio. Iba tan distraída que olvide el tiradero de cajas por el suelo de mi habitación, haciéndome tropezar en cuanto entre. Cuando Lissa y yo, nos marchamos de la academia dos años atrás no tomamos ninguna de nuestras cosas. Huimos con lo que llevamos encima en aquel momento. Sinceramente en el transcurso de nuestro tiempo lejos nos lamentaos por ello, pensando que todo había sido tirado a la basura. Afortunadamente, Alberta y Kirova, se apiadaron de nuestras almas y guardaron nuestras pertenecías.

Una semana a tras mas o menos, se nos fueron devueltas. Ocasionando la considerable cantidad de cajas llenas de las pertenecías que había acumulado en mi tiempo en la academia, es decir, casi toda mi vida estaba esparcida, empaquetada en cartón en mi habitación. A diferencia mía, Lissa, ya había vaciado y organizado algunas de las suyas. Suspiré frente a la gran cantidad de trabajo que me aguardaba. Tendría que recordar escribirle a Goliat, para que nos enviara las pertenencias que dejamos escondidas por diferentes lugares en nuestro tiempo como prófugas.

Goliat, es un tipo increíble. Lo conocimos mientras huíamos, no fue difícil que rápidamente se convirtieran en alguien importante para nosotras. Aunque, como estaban las cosas actualmente entre nosotros una parte de mi dudaba que quisiera viajar por el país recogiendo nuestras pertenencias.

Semanas atrás cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente locas en la academia con los animales muertos, Liss enloqueciendo, entre otras cosas. Me puse en contacto con él, contándole acerca de la situación, sin dudarlo, nos ofreció su ayuda, pero sucedió tanto en aquellos días que lo olvidé por completo. Mi cabeza estaba llena con el secuestra de mi amiga, los descubrimientos sobre el espíritu y yo siendo o estando Shadowkiss que se me paso ponerle al corriente. Cuando había vuelto a revisar mi correo electrónico tan solo una semana atrás, encontré un montón de mensajes suyos. Donde en pocas palabras me decía lo muy, muy, muy molesto que estaba por enterarse de lo sucedido a través de terceros. Y aunque me había disculpado – lo que fue muy difícil para mí – él no había vuelto a contactarme. Le pediría a Lissa que hablara ella con él. Al parecer, si estaba bastante mosqueado con lo sucedido.

Ya se le pasara.

Pase algunas horas ocupada con las cajas con la palabra ropa en ellas. Probándome y guardando en el armario lo que me quedaba, lo que no lo separe, lo que esta en perfectas condiciones iría para enviarlo a la beneficencia y lo demás para la basura. No me sorprendió que la mayoría de la ropa no me quedara, aunque siempre tuve una figura envidiable entre las demás chicas, en el ultimo par de años había crecido un tanto por todos lados. De una forma realmente agradable.

Me sentía bastante bien sobre la vida cuando me dirigía a las practicas de antes de clase al día siguiente. La reunión secreta de anoche había sido súper divertida y me sentía orgullosamente responsable de la lucha contra el sistema y del fomento de Dimitri de ir con Tasha. Ahora tenía una cantidad considerable de cajas por vaciar y las que me faltaban descansaban apiladas unas sobre otras, sin obstruir mi paso ni haciéndome tropezar. Ya tenía mi maleta para el viaje de esquí hecha. Sin mencionar, lo agradable que era despertar sin alguien golpeando psicóticamente tu puerta, pero mejor aún, he recibido mi primera grieta de una estaca de plata y ayer había demostrado que soy capaz de manejar una. Animada, no podía esperar a la práctica.

Una vez me había vestido con mi atuendo habitual de hacer ejercicio, prácticamente salté hasta el gimnasio; pero cuando pegué mi cabeza adentro de la sala de práctica en la que Dimitri y yo solíamos trabajar, me pareció un poco oscura y silenciosa. Encendí las luces, y miraba alrededor en caso de que mi mentor estuviera haciendo algún tipo de encubierta capacitación y estuviera a punto de utilizar sus habilidades ninjas contra mí. No.

Vacío. No estacamos hoy.

"Mierda" –murmuré

"él no está aquí".

Yo gruñí y por poco salté casi diez metros en el aire. Dando la vuelta miré extrañamente a esos reducidos ojos azules de mi madre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, la presencia de ella estuvo conmigo. Una camisa elástica con mangas cortas. Suelta, con pantalones de cordón para hacer ejercicio, similares a los que yo me había puesto.

"Mierda" – Dije otra vez.

"Mira tu boca – Ella se quebró – Es posible que te comportes así por tu falta de modales, pero por lo menos, no trates el sonido de esa manera".

"Donde está Dimitri" – Gruñí, sin desear pasar con ella un minuto más. Deseaba que el día acabara pronto. Así nos iríamos al complejo de esquí y ella, bueno, ella haría lo que se supone hace cada día de su vida.

"Guardián Belikov está en la cama. Acaba de llegar hace un par de horas y necesita dormir".

Otra interjección estaba en mis labios, pero la mantuve de vuelta. Por supuesto, Dimitri estaba durmiendo. Había tenido que conducir con Tasha hasta Missoula, durante la luz del día para poder estar allí durante horarios comerciales humanos. Él había estado técnicamente todo el tiempo en la academia nocturna y había tenido probablemente apenas la posibilidad de volver. Ugh. Yo no debí haber sido tan rápida para alentarlo a que la ayudara a ella si hubiese sabido el resultado de esto.

"Bueno - Le dije apresuradamente- Supongo que eso significa que la practica está cancelada".

"Estate tranquila y ponte en marcha" – Ella me dio unas manoplas de entrenamiento. Eran similares a guantes de boxeo, pero no tan espesos y voluminosos. Compartían el mismo propósito, sin embargo: Para proteger tus manos y evitar rasguñar a tu oponente con las uñas.

"Hemos estado trabajando en estacas de plata" – le dije malhumorada, mientras empujaba mis manos en los guantes.

"Bueno, ahora estamos haciendo esto. Vamos"

Deseándolo me ha golpeado casi con la fuerza de un autobús en mi pie, aún así la he seguido hacia el centro del gimnasio. Su cabello rizado, fue amarrado hasta quedarse fuera de su forma habitual, mostrando la parte de atrás de su cuello. La piel se había cubierto de tatuajes. El más importante era una serpentina línea: La marca de la promesa, dada cuando los guardianes graduaron de academias como St. Vladimir y de acuerdo al servicio que ellos prestarían. Por debajo de la marca es adjudicado una molnija cada vez que un guardián mata a un Strigoi.

Pronto ella llegó al lugar que quería, se volvió hacía mí y adoptó una postura de ataque, esperando que ella saltara hacía mí, entonces y allí, yo rápidamente reflejé su posición.

Yo no podía evaluar el número exacto de sus marcas Molnijas, pero diré que era una maravilla. Ella había ejercido una gran cantidad de muerte en su tiempo, aun así, lo que más cautivo mi atención fue otra cosa. Mi mamá tenía un tatuaje a la izquierda en la base de su cuello, era hermoso, la luna y el sol se abrazan en intricados y delicados patrones formando un eclipse. Podría jurar que la tinta dorada y plateada brillaba sobre su pálida piel.

Ella carraspeo devolviendo mi atención a su rostro.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" – Le pregunté

"Movimientos básicos de ofensiva y defensiva. Usa las líneas rojas".

"¿Eso es todo?" – Le pregunté

Ella saltó hacía mi, yo apenas la esquivé y tropecé con mis propios pies en el proceso. Apresuradamente, me he corregido.

"Bueno – dijo una voz que sonaba casi sarcástica – Como tu pareces tan interesada en recordarme, yo no te he tenido que ver en cinco años, no tengo idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer".

Ella se movió hacía mi de nuevo, me mantengo dentro de las líneas escapando de ella. La situación en general era desconcertante para mi y me producía una especie de bloqueo mental, impidiéndome atacar. Eso rápidamente se convirtió en el patrón. Yo gasté todo mi tiempo defendiéndome, físicamente al menos.

De mala gana, tuve que reconocer a mi misma que fue buena. Realmente buena. Pero ciertamente, yo no iba a decirle eso.

"¿Entonces qué?" Le pregunté – "¿esta es tu forma de maquillar tu negligencia materna?"

"Esta es mi manera de hacer que tú te deshagas de ese chip en tu hombro. Lo único que has tenido es esa actitud conmigo desde que llegué ¿Quieres pelear?"– Su puño disparó y conectó con mi brazo.

"Entonces vamos a luchar. Punto".

"Punto"- Me concedió

"Yo no quiero luchar, solo he estado tratando de hablar contigo". Le dije.

"Cerrarme la boca en clase no se le llama precisamente hablar. Punto".

Gruñí por el resultado.

"Yo tengo un estilo único de comunicación, eso es todo" – Le dije

"Tú tienes una pequeña ilusión de adolescente, que ha sido perjudicada de alguna manera durante los últimos 17 años"- Su pié golpeó mi muslo- "Cuando en realidad, tú no has sido tratada diferente a otro dhampir. Mejor aún, yo podría haberte enviado a vivir con algunos otros dhampir. ¿Lo que quieres es ser una puta de la sangre? ¿Es lo que querías?"

El termino "puta de la sangre" siempre me hizo retroceder. Se trataba de un término aplicado a las madres solteras dhampir que decidieron criar a sus hijos en vez de convertirse en guardianas. Estas mujeres tienen a menudo, "negocios" con hombres Moroi -ella miró hacia abajo- ya que a pesar que no había otra cosa que pudiese haber hecho, la verdad era esa, los hombres Moroi terminaban casándose con mujeres Moroi. El término "puta de la sangre" vino del hecho de que a las mujeres dhampir se les permite beber la sangre del hombre durante el sexo. En nuestro mundo, solo los humanos dan sangre. Lo que un dhampir hacía era sucio y perverso, especialmente durante las relaciones sexuales. Sospecho que solo unas pocas mujeres dhampir hicieron eso, pero injustamente, el término se aplica para todas. Yo le he dado sangre a Lissa cuando estábamos huyendo, y aunque había sido un acto necesario, el estigma aún quedó conmigo.

"No, por supuesto. Yo no quiero ser una puta de la sangre" –Mi respiración se estaba tornando cada vez más pesada. – "Y no son todas así, actualmente solo unos pocas lo son".

"Traen esa reputación en sí mismas" - Ella gruñó. Yo esquivé su bofetada. – "Ellas deben hacer su deber como guardianes, no continuar como tontas teniendo aventuras con los Moroi".

Un extraño brillo en sus ojos me dijo que ella no creía en sus palabras, pero mi molestia era grande y me impidió meditar sobre ello.

"Ellas están criando sus hijos"– Yo gruñí. Quería gritar, pero no podía perder el oxígeno – "pero ¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre eso? Además ¿eres tú igual que ellas?... No veo un anillo en tu dedo ¿Mi padre no era solo una aventura para ti?"

Su rostro se volvió duro…lo que quiere decir que tenía esa expresión de cuando estas a punto de golpear a tu hija.

"Eso- dijo de modo tirante – es algo de lo que tú no tienes idea. Punto. No permito que te entrometas mi vida".

Me contraje de dolor con el golpe, pero estaba feliz de ver que le había atizado a un nervio. Yo no tenía idea quién había sido mi padre, el único fragmento de información que tuve fue que era un turco. Es posible que yo tenga la curva figura de mi mamá y su linda cara, la longevidad heredada por los morois no le permitía envejecer – apenas si parecía de treinta – haciendo notorio el parecido; pero el resto de mi colorido viene de él. Ligeramente de piel bronceada, con el pelo oscuro y ojos que jamás había visto en ningún otro rostro.

"Soy tu hija, aunque lo hayas olvidado soy parte de tu vida" grito amargamente, sin importarme perder o no el estúpido aire – "Punto".

"Sabes que eso no-

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Le interrumpí – "¿Estuviste en alguna misión en Turquía? ¿Lo conociste en algún bazar local? ¿o fue incluso más barato que eso? ¿Se te da eso de ir a lo Darwin y escoger al tipo con mas probabilidades de transmitir los genes guerreros a su descendencia? Es decir, sé que solo me tuviste porque era tu deber, así que tú tenías que asegurarte de tener el mejor espécimen. Lo conseguiste, te felicito".

"Rosemarie" – Advirtió a través de sus dientes apretados – "Por una vez en tu vida ¡Cállate!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Estoy empañando tu preciosa reputación? Es justo como tú me dijiste: No eres diferente a otra dhampir, solo follar con él y…"

Hay una razón por la que dicen "El orgullo va antes de la caída". Yo estaba tan atrapada en mi propio triunfo engreído que dejé de prestarle atención a mis pies. Estaba demasiado cerca de la línea roja. Salir de la línea significaría otro punto para ella, así que debía permanecer dentro y esquivarla al mismo tiempo. Lamentablemente, solo podía realizar uno de esos dos trabajos. Su puño llegó volando hacía mi, rápido y duro y, tal vez lo más importante, un poco superior a las normas permitidas para esta clase de ejercicio.

Impactó mi rostro con la fuerza de un camión pequeño y volé hacia atrás, golpeando el duro suelo del gimnasio y después mi cabeza. Y yo estaba fuera de las líneas. Maldita sea.

La cabeza me palpitaba de dolor y mi visión se volvió borrosa y brillante. En unos segundos, mi madre estaba inclinada sobre mí.

"¿Rose? ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?" – Su voz sonaba ronca y frenética. El mundo nadaba. No recordaba haberla escuchado tan desesperada antes. Solo en aquel sueño, pero eso fue solo eso, un sueño.

En algún momento vinieron otras personas no supe quien, pero desperté en algún lugar de la clínica de la Academia. Allí alguien iluminó con una luz mis ojos, y comenzó a hacerme preguntas increíblemente idiotas.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Qué?" – Le pregunté. Bizqueé un poco por la luz.

"Su nombre" – Reconocí a la doctora Olendzki por la luz.

"Ustedes saben mi nombre"

"Quiero que me digas"

"Rose. Rose Hathaway".

"¿Sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué me pregunta esas cosas estúpidas? ¿Perdió mi historial?"

La doctora Olendzki dio un suspiro exasperado y se marchó, teniendo la molesta luz con ella.

"Creo que está bien"- Oí decirle a alguien. –"Quiero mantenerla aquí por el resto del día de escuela, solo para asegurarme que no tenga ninguna contusión. Desde luego, yo no quería tener un guardián cerca de mi fuera de clases".

Pasé el día entrando y saliendo del sueño, porque la Dra. Olendzki me mantenía despierta para hacerme pruebas. También me dio una bolsa de hielo y me dijo que la mantuviese cerca de mi cara. Cuando la academia finalizara las clases, ella me consideraría suficientemente bien para salir.

"Lo juro Rose. Creo que deberías tener una tarjeta de paciente frecuente" - Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – "A excepción de las personas con problemas crónicos como las alergias y el asma, lo que sabes es muy extraño, no creo que la de cualquier otro estudiante que he visto aquí tan a menudo en un período tan corto de tiempo".

"Gracias", dije, no estaba realmente segura de que quería el honor – "Entonces, ¿no hay contusión?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. – "No, vas a sentir algo de dolor, sin embargo, te daré algo antes de que te vayas, así podrás disfrutar de las vacaciones". Su sonrisa palideció y de repente parecía nerviosa. – "Para ser honesta, Rose, creo que la mayoría de los daños ocurridos son, bueno, tu cara".

Me disparé de la cama. – "¿Qué quiere decir ' _la mayoría de los daños le sucedieron a mi cara'_?"

Ella hizo un gesto hacía el espejo que estaba encima del fregadero, al otro lado de la habitación. Corrí hacia él y vi mi reflejo.

"HIJA DE PUTA grrr" grite a todo pulmón.

Manchas rojo púrpura cubrían la parte superior del lado izquierdo de mi cara, en particular cerca de los ojos. Desesperadamente, me di la vuelta para hacer frente a ella.

"Esto va a desaparecer pronto, ¿verdad? Si mantengo el hielo sobre ella"

Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "El hielo puede ayudar ... pero me temo que vas a tener un ojo negro malo. Es probable que esté peor mañana, pero debe aclarar en una semana o algo así. Tu volverás a la normalidad antes de tiempo por ser dhampir".

Salí de la clínica en un aturdimiento que no tenía nada que ver con mi lesión en la cabeza. Claro en una semana o algo así ¿Cómo podría la Dr. Olendzki hablar tan a la ligera acerca de esto? ¿No darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo? Iba a parecer un mutante de la Navidad y la mayoría del viaje de esquí. Tenía un ojo negro. Un maldito ojo negro.

Y mi madre me lo había dado _._

.

.

.

Espero lo hayan disfruto, dejen sus comentarios son de gran importancia


	9. Chapter 8

Disfruntenlo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios...

..

.

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

.

Capitulo ocho

.

Decir que estaba molesta sería un mal chiste. No quería imaginarme como reaccionaria si por accidente llegara a tropezar en ese momento con mi madre. Irritada caminaba por los pasillos del dormitorio de los morois, algunas personas me observaron mientras entraba. No me sorprendió que varios de ellos me mirasen dos veces. Tragando fuertemente, me obligué a no reaccionar. Todo estaría bien. No tenía por que enloquecer. Los novatos nos heríamos todo el tiempo. Lo raro era no mancarse. Tengo que reconocer que esto era más evidente que la mayoría de las lesiones, pero podría vivir con ella hasta que se curase, ¿verdad? Y no era como si alguien supiese como me lo había hecho.

"Hey Rose, ¿es cierto que tu madre te golpeó?"

Me congelé. Reconocería esa voz de soprano en cualquier lugar. Girándome lentamente, miré a los profundos ojos azules de Mia Rinaldi. Rizado cabello rubio enmarcaba su rostro que sería lindo si no tuviese esa maliciosa sonrisa.

Un año más joven que yo, Mia se había confrontado con Lissa (y conmigo por defecto) en una guerra para ver quien podía arrasar con la vida de la otra más rápido - una guerra, debo añadir que ella comenzó. Le había robado el ex-novio de Lissa - a pesar de que Lissa finalmente había decidido que no lo quería - y había difundido todo tipo de rumores. Lo admito, el odio de Mia no era injustificadado. El hermano mayor de Lissa, André - que murió en el mismo accidente de coche que técnicamente me "mato" – había utilizado a Mia. Si no fuese por que ahora era una zorra, sentiría pena por ella. Lissa y yo técnicamente al final habíamos ganado la guerra, pero Mia inexplicablemente había conseguido volver a la cima. No andaba con la misma élite que andaba antes, pero había construido un pequeño contingente de amigos. Maliciosos o no, los líderes fuertes siempre atraen seguidores.

Descubrí, que el 90% de las veces, la respuesta más eficaz era ignorarla. Pero era imposible ignorar a alguien que le estaba anunciando a todo el mundo que tu madre te había golpeado - incluso si eso era cierto. Dejé de caminar y me giré. Mia se detuvo cerca de una máquina expendedora, a sabiendas de que había llamado mi atención.

Cuando vio mi cara, sus ojos crecieron con deleite. "Vaya. Hablando de una cara que sólo una madre podría amar".

Ha. Que bueno. Si fuese alguna otra persona le hubiese aplaudido la broma y me hubiera reído con ella.

No, no realmente.

"Bueno, tu eres una especialista en lesiones en la cara", le dije. "¿Cómo está tu nariz?"

La helada sonrisa de Mia se torció un poco, pero no se dio por vencida. Le había roto la nariz semanas atrás – en el baile de entre todos los sitios posibles – y aunque la nariz ya se había curado, ahora estaba un poco torcida. La Cirugía Plástica probablemente se lo hubiese arreglado, pero según tenía entendido con el poco dinero que tenía su familia, de momento eso no era posible.

"Está mejor", respondió con remilgo. "Afortunadamente, me lo rompió una perra psicótica, y no alguien de la familia".

Le di mi mejor sonrisa psicótica.

"Qué mal. La familia te puede golpear por accidente. Las perras psicóticas tienden a volver por más."

Amenazarla con violencia física suele ser una buena táctica con ella, pero teníamos muchas personas a nuestro alrededor como para ser una preocupación legítima para ella. Y Mia lo sabía. No es que no atacase a alguien en esas condiciones - diablos, yo hice eso muchas veces - pero estaba intentando mantener mi palabra de intentar controlar mis impulsos.

"A mí no me parece un accidente ¿a ti sí?", dijo. "¿No tenéis normas que prohíben golpear en la cara? Quiero decir, eso parece realmente fuera de los límites".

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero nada salió. Tenía razón. Mi lesión era fuera de las fronteras; en este tipo de combate, no se puede golpear por encima del cuello. Esto era muy por encima de la línea prohibitiva.

Mia vio mi vacilación, y era como si el mañana de Navidad hubiese llegado semanas antes para ella. Hasta ese momento, creo que nunca antes en nuestra relación antagónica me había dejado sin palabras.

"Niñas", dijo una áspera voz femenina. La Moroi que atendía la recepción nos lanzó una mirada penetrante. "Esto es un pasillo no una sala. Decídanse, o entren o salgan".

Por un segundo, romperle la nariz a Mia de nuevo parecía la mejor idea del mundo - al infierno con la detención o suspensión. Después de respirar profundamente, decidí que irme era lo correcto. Fui hasta las escaleras y subí hasta las habitaciones de las niñas. Por encima de mi hombro, oí lo que me decía Mia, "No te preocupes, Rose. Desaparecerá al igual que tu madre después de las fiestas. Además, a los chicos no es tu cara lo que les interesa."

Segundos después, golpeé la puerta de Lissa con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que mi muñeca no hubiese roto la madera. Abrió lentamente mirando alrededor.

"¿Fuiste tu? Pensé que era un ejército de - Oh Dios mío." Sus cejas se elevaron cuando vio mi cara. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿No lo has oído? Debes de ser la única de la academia que no lo sabe", me quejé.

Acostándome en su cama, le conté todo lo que había pasado. Se horrorizó.

"Escuché que te habías herido, pero pensé que era sólo una de las cosas normales" dijo.

Miré al techo, sintiéndome miserable. "La peor parte es que Mia tenía razón. No fue un accidente."

"¿Estás diciendo que tu madre lo hizo a propósito?" Cuando no le respondí, la voz de Lissa se llenó de incredulidad. "Vamos, ella no haría eso. De ninguna manera. Si soy sincera creo que tu si lo harías".

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella es la perfecta Janine Hathaway, maestra en controlar su temperamento? ¿Por qué la mayor parte del tiempo dejo que los impulsos me ganen? A veces, también es la perfecta Janine Hathaway, maestro de la lucha y del control de sus acciones. De una manera u otra, se equivocó. "

"Sí, bueno, has hecho de todo para molestarla aun cuando solo la puedes ver cada tantos años. No me extrañaría que cedieras ante un impulso" dijo Lissa negando con la cabeza "Creo que tropezar y perder la fuerza es más probable que de que lo hiciera a propósito. Tendría que perder la calma de verdad para hacerlo a propósito. ¡Por Dios! Dime que no has hecho algo, por favor"

"Bueno, ella estaba hablando conmigo. Eso es suficiente para que cualquiera pierda la paciencia. Hasta tú" – señale, asiente de acuerdo – "Y yo la acusé de acostarse con mi padre porque era una buena opción evolutiva" – termino apretando los ojos en un murmullo.

"Rose" – murmuró Lissa – "Creo que olvidaste contarme eso. ¿Porque le dijiste eso? ¿Hasta cuándo va continuar esto?"

"Por que probablemente sea cierto" – me siento encontrándome con sus ojos jades, ignore el resto de su comentario

"Sabias que eso la irritaría ¿Porque la provocaste? ¿Porque no puedes hacer las paces con ella?"

Lissa sólo negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta el espejo para mirar su maquillaje. Los sentimientos a través de nuestra conexión eran de frustración y exasperación. Vacilando en el fondo tenía un poco de anticipación, también. Ahora que ya le había contado todo, tuve la paciencia necesaria para examinarla. Llevaba una blusa de seda morada y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su pelo largo tenía una perfección que sólo se conseguía con horas de dedicado trabajo con el secador y cepillo.

"Hasta que ceda un poco y se disculpe, han sido muchos años Liss. No es alguien fácil y tampoco pone de su parte"

Su reflejo me mira desde el espejo "Siempre estas luchando por todo lo que quieres ¿No deseas a tu madre en tu vida?"

"Enserio ¿Hacer las paces con ella? Me puso un ojo morado. Probablemente a propósito. ¿Cómo puedo hacer las paces con alguien así?"

"Solo recuerda que tú aun tienes esa posibilidad" las palabras se atoran un poco en su garganta. Ella consideraba que yo esta desaprovechando la oportunidad que tenía, le dolía que yo estuviera alejándome aún más de mi madre. Ella daría todo por tener a Rhea de vuelta.

"Estás estupenda ¿Qué sucede?" cuestione minutos después queriendo cambiar de tema.

Sus sentimientos cambiaron un poco, su irritación conmigo disminuyó. "Después voy a quedar con Christian".

Durante varios minutos, me había sentido como en los viejos tiempos, solamente Lissa y yo. Sólo nosotras, quedando y hablando. Al mencionar a Christian, así como la compresión de que ella me dejaría pronto para ir con él, provocó sentimientos negros en mi pecho... sentimientos que tenía que admitir a regañadientes que eran celos. Naturalmente, no le dije nada.

"Vaya ¿Y que hizo para que te prepares así? ¿Rescató huérfanos de un edificio en llamas? Si lo hizo, mejor asegúrate de que no fue él el que le prendió fuego".

Riendo, se volvió del espejo y tocó suavemente mi cara hinchada con sus dedos. Sonrió suavemente. "No está tan mal".

"Lo que sea. Sabes, puedo saber cuando estás mintiendo. Y la Dr. Olendzki dijo que mañana estaría peor" Me levante de la cama. "Probablemente no haya en el mundo maquillaje suficiente para ocultarlo, ¿no crees?".

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, cerca de mí. "Es una pena que no pueda curarte".

Sonreí. "Eso sería agradable".

La coacción y su carisma obtenidos por el Espíritu eran geniales, pero en verdad, curar era su habilidad mas increíble. La cantidad de cosas que podía hacer es sorprendente.

Lissa también estaba pensando en lo que el Espíritu podía hacer. "Me gustaría que hubiese otra forma de controlar el Espíritu... una forma que me permitiese usar magia..."

"Sí", le dije. Comprendía su deseo de hacer grandes cosas y ayudar a las personas. Irradiaba de ella. Bueno, y también quería que mi ojo sanase al instante y no que le llevase días. "Yo también lo deseo."

Ella suspiró de nuevo. "Hay más del justo deseo de curar y hacer otras cosas con el Espíritu. Yo también, bueno, echo de menos la magia. Aún está ahí, pero simplemente bloqueada por las píldoras. Me está quemando por dentro. Ella me quiere y yo la quiero. Pero hay una pared entre nosotras. No puedes imaginarlo".

"En realidad si puedo."

Era verdad. Junto con tener una idea general de sus sentimientos, a veces podía "entrar en ella". Es difícil de explicar y aún más difícil de soportar. Cuando esto sucedía, yo podía ver, literalmente, lo que ella veía y sentir lo que ella sentía. En esos momentos, era ella. Muchas veces, si estaba en su cabeza cuando ella deseaba la magia, podía sentir ese deseo del que estaba hablando. A menudo se despertaba de noche, deseando el poder que no podía soportar.

"Oh, es verdad", dijo con tristeza. "A veces lo olvido".

Un sentimiento de amargura creció en ella. No se dirigía hacia mí, sino a su situación. La ira apareció en su interior. No le gustaba sentirse indefensa. La ira y la frustración se convirtieron en algo más oscuro y feo, algo que no me gustaba.

"Oye", le dije, tocando su brazo ella. "¿Estás bien?"

Rápidamente cerró los ojos, y los abrió. "Es que odio eso".

La intensidad de sus sentimientos me recordó nuestra conversación, la que habíamos tenido antes de que me fuera a la casa de los Badica. "¿Sigues sintiendo que las píldoras no te hacen efecto? "

"No sé. Un poco. "

"¿Es cada vez peor?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No. Todavía no puedo usar magia. Me siento más cerca de ella… pero sigue estando bloqueada"

"Pero todavía... tus estados de ánimo... "

"Es... están actuando. No te preocupes", dijo, al ver mi cara. "No estoy viendo cosas o tratando de lastimarme".

"Excelente." Estaba feliz de escuchar eso, pero aún estaba preocupada. Incluso si no podía usar magia, no me gustaba la idea de que su estado mental no estaba bien de nuevo. Desesperadamente, esperaba que la situación se estabilizará por si sola. "Estoy aquí ", le dije suavemente, sosteniendo su mirada. "Si algo raro sucede... solo tienes que decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

A medida que esos sentimientos oscuros desaparecían de ella, sentí una extraña onda en la conexión. No podía explicar lo que era, pero temblé con fuerza. Lissa no lo había notado. Se animó de nuevo, y me sonrió.

"Gracias", dijo. "Lo haré".

Sonreí, feliz de verla regresar a la normalidad. Nos quedamos en silencio, y por un breve momento, quería contarle lo que pasaba en mi mente. Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza: mi madre, Dimitri, los secretos de Alberta… el pasado y la casa de los Badica. Estaba bloqueando esos sentimientos dentro de mí, y me estaban matando. Ahora, me sentía tan a gusto con Lissa por primera vez en tanto tiempo, que finalmente sentí que podía hablar con ella sobre mis sentimientos.

Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca, sentí cambiar sus pensamientos. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Había algo que quería contarme, algo en lo que había estado pensando. Y ahí se fue mi oportunidad de desahogarme. Si ella quería hablar, yo no la molestaría con mis problemas, los dejé de lado y esperé que hablase.

"He encontrado algo en mi búsqueda con la Sra. Carmack. Algo extraño ... "

"¿Que?" Pregunté.

Los Moroi normalmente adquieren su especialización durante la adolescencia. Después de eso, son colocados en clases especializadas para cada elemento. Pero como era la única usuaria de Espíritu por el momento, Lissa no tenía una clase a la que unirse. La mayoría de la gente creía que no se había especializado en nada, pero ella y la Sra. Carmack – la profesora de magia de la San Vladimir - se reunían para aprender lo que podían sobre el Espíritu. Buscaban en los registros nuevos y antiguos, en busca de pistas que les guiasen hasta otros usuarios del Espíritu, ahora que ya sabían que algunas de las marcas: la incapacidad de especializarse, inestabilidad mental, etc.

"No encontré ningún usuario del Espíritu, pero encontré informes..., de, unos, fenómenos inexplicables".

Parpadeé sorprendida. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Pregunté, reflexionando sobre lo que se podría llamar "fenómeno inexplicable" para los vampiros. Cuando ella y yo habíamos vivido con los humanos, nosotras seríamos fenómenos inexplicables para ellos.

"Hay varios informes... pero, no se, leí acerca de un hombre que podía hacer que la gente viese cosas que no estaban allí. Podía hacer creer a la gente que estaban viendo monstruos u otras personas y cosas así.

"Esta puede ser una coacción".

"Coacción realmente poderosa. Yo no podría hacer eso, y soy fuerte - o lo era – más que cualquier otro que conozcamos. Y ese poder viene de utilizar el Espíritu... "

"Entonces" – terminé – "crees que ese ilusionista también es un usuario del Espíritu". Se mostró de acuerdo. "¿Por qué no habláis con él y lo averiguáis?"

"Por qué no tenemos información al respecto, es secreto. Y hay otras cosas extrañas. Como alguien que puede drenar físicamente a otros. Las personas que estaban a su lado se debilitan y pierden toda su fuerza. Pierden el conocimiento. Y había otra persona que podía detener objetos en el aire después de lanzarlos". La emoción iluminó sus rasgos.

"Podría ser un usuario de aire," mencioné.

"Tal vez", dijo. Podía sentir la curiosidad y la emoción a través de ella. Ella quería creer con desesperación que había otros que también eran usuarios de Espíritu.

Sonreí. "¿Quién sabe? Los Moroi tienen su propio Roswell - y también un área 51. Es sorprendente que no me estén estudiando para entender nuestra conexión". Nos reímos juntas.

Estar ahora con ella, me recordó que ella era mi mejor amiga. Podría contárselo todo, lo de Dimitri, todo y ella no me juzgaría. Pero al igual que antes, perdí la oportunidad de contarle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

Ella miró su despertador y se levantó de repente de la cama.

"¡Voy a llegar tarde! Tengo que reunirme con Christian"

La felicidad la llenó, con una nerviosa anticipación. Amor. ¿Qué podría hacer? Tragué de nuevo los celos que comenzaron a crecer en mi mente. Una vez más, Christian la alejaba de mí. Esta noche no sería capaz de contárselo.

Lissa y yo salimos de la habitación, y ella salió corriendo, prometiendo que mañana hablaríamos.

Caminé de vuelta a mi dormitorio.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me puse delante del espejo y observé mi cara. Una marca roja me rodeaba el ojo. Hablar con Lissa, casi me hizo olvidar el incidente con mi madre. Deteniéndome para dar un vistazo más de cerca, me miré fijamente. Tal vez fuese egoísta, pero sabía que me veía bien. Usaba una talla grande de sujetador y tenía un cuerpo muy deseado en una escuela donde la mayoría de las chicas eran delgadas como súper modelos. Y como había notado, mi cara también era bonita. En un día normal, aquí yo era un nueve. Diez en uno de mis mejores días.

¿Pero hoy? Si. Casi estaba en números negativos. No estaría perfecta para el viaje de esquí a menos que esta noche sucediera un milagro.

"Mi madre me golpeó" le conté a mi reflejo. Quien me miró con compresión. Acaricie la mancha en su rostro, sintiendo la frialdad del vidrio bajo mis dedos. "Realmente – susurré tragándome el nudo en mi garganta – Realmente solo quería hablar y que, por una vez, solo una vez, me escuchara".

Con un suspiro, decidí que era mejor prepararme para acostarme. No tenía nada más que hacer, tal vez unas horas de sueño extra apurasen el proceso de curación. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y me cepillé el pelo. Cuando regresé a mi habitación, me puse uno de mis pijamas favoritos. La suave tela me animó.

Estaba metiéndome a la cama, cuando de repente una ola de emociones me inundó a través de la conexión con Lissa. Me agarró desprevenida y no me dio oportunidad de resistirme. Era como ser derrumbada por la fuerza de un huracán, y de repente ya no estaba viendo mi mochila. Estaba "dentro" de Lissa, experimentando su mundo de primera mano.

Y fue ahí cuando las cosas se pusieron embarazosas.

Por qué estaba Lissa con Christian.

Y las cosas estaban... calientes.

Christian LA ESTABA BESANDO, y WOW, eso sí era un beso. Él no se andaba con rodeos. Ese es el tipo de beso que no se les debería permitir ver a los niños pequeños. Maldición, era el tipo de beso que no se debía permitir ver, y mucho menos experimentarlo a través de un enlace psíquico.

Como había señalado antes, las emociones fuertes de Lissa podían hacer que sucediera este fenómeno, me tiraba dentro de su cabeza. Pero siempre, siempre, era porque tenía sentimientos negativos. ¿Pero esta vez? Ella no estaba nada molesta.

Ella estaba feliz. Muy, muy feliz.

Para mi desgracia.

El lugar había sido un refugio para ellos dos, cuando se sintieron antisociales y querían escapar. Finalmente, habían decidido hacerse antisociales juntos, y una cosa dio lugar a otra. Desde que lo hicieron público, yo no sabía que pasaran su tiempo aquí. Tal vez estén de vuelta por los viejos tiempos.

Velas aromáticas colocadas alrededor del polvoriento y viejo sitio, que llenaban el aire con un perfume de lilas. Hubiera estado un poco nerviosa por la cantidad de velas que había en un siento con tanta cantidad de libros y cajas inflamables, pero probablemente Christian creía que podía controlar cualquier accidente que pasara con el fuego.

Finalmente, rompieron su apasionado y largo beso y se miraron el uno al otro. Se dejaron caer de lado en el suelo. Habían extendidas varias mantas debajo de ellos.

La cara de Christian estaba abierta y blanda cuando miro a Lissa, sus ojos azules y pálidos radiaban de una emoción interna. Era distinto a la manera en que me miraba Mason. Había cierta adoración en él, pero Mason se parecía más a cuando vas andando por una iglesia y te cae encima el temor y el miedo de algo que adoras pero que realmente no entiendes. Christian adoraba claramente a Lissa a su manera, pero hubo un destello que recorrió sus ojos, la sensación de que los dos compartían en si una comprensión de una manera tan perfecta y poderosa que ni siquiera necesitaban las palabras para expresarse.

"¿No crees que vamos a ir al infierno por hacer esto?" – le pidió Lissa.

Él la alcanzó y le toco la cara, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo de su mejilla y bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a la parte superior de su camisa de seda. Ella respiraba pesadamente ante ese contacto, era tan suave y pequeño, sin embargo, evocaba una pasión tan fuerte dentro de ella.

"¿Por esto?" - Jugó con el borde de la camiseta, dejando que su dedo apenas rozara el interior.

"No" – ella se rió – "Por esto" – Ella señalo el ático que les rodeaba –"Esto es una iglesia. No deberíamos de hacer, mmm, esta clase de cosas aquí arriba".

"No es verdad" – Él discutió. Suavemente, le empujo la espalda y se inclinó sobre ella. – "La iglesia está debajo. Esto es solo el almacén. Dios no lo tendrá en cuenta".

"No crees en Dios" – le riño. Sus manos se abrieron paso por su pecho. Sus movimientos eran tan ligeros y deliberados como los suyos, con todo, provocando claramente la misma respuesta en él.

Él suspiro de alivio cuando deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa y hasta su estómago. –"Estoy bromeando".

"Tú dirías cualquier cosa ahora" – ella le acusó. Sus dedos cogieron el borde de la camisa y la empujaron hacía arriba. Él cambio la postura de manera que ella le pudiera sacar la camisa y después se inclinó encima de ella, juntando su pecho desnudo.

"Tienes razón"- Él cuidadosamente desabrocho el botón de la blusa. Sólo uno. Entonces se volvió a inclinar hacía abajo y le dio uno de esos besos duros, profundos. Cuando cogió aire de nuevo, continuo como si nada hubiera ocurrido – "Dime lo que necesites escuchar, y lo diré" – Él desabotonó otro botón.

"No hay nada que necesite escuchar" – Ella rió. Otro botón ya estaba libre – "Puedes decirme lo quieras, estará bien siempre que sea la verdad".

"La verdad ¿Eh? Nadie quiere oír la verdad. La verdad nunca es sexy. Pero… - El último botón salió, y él separo la camisa lejos. – "Eres demasiada malditamente sexy para ser real".

Sus palabras sonaron en un tono sarcástico, pero sus ojos trasmitían un mensaje completamente distinto. Yo estaba viendo toda esta escena a través de los ojos de Lissa, pero me podía imaginar lo que vio. Su suave blanca piel. La esbelta cintura y la cadera, anormalmente sinuosa para una chica moroi. Un sujetador de encaje blanco. A través de ella pude sentir que el encaje le picaba, pero no le presto atención.

Las sensaciones encariñadas y hambrientas se extendieron por toda ella. Dentro de Lissa, podía sentir como su corazón y respiración se aceleraba. Emociones similares le pasaban a Christian, nublando el resto de los pensamientos coherentes. Desplazándose hacia abajo, él se puso encima de ella, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Su boca buscó la suya de nuevo, y sus labios y lengua entraron en contacto.

Sabía que tenía que salir de allí.

Porque ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía porque Lissa se había vestido así y porque el nido de amor estaba decorado como una sala de exposición de velas aromáticas. Esto es lo que era. El momento. Después muchos encuentros, iban a tener relaciones sexuales. Lissa, yo sabía, lo había hecho antes con su exnovio. Yo no sabía lo que había hecho Christian en el pasado, pero, sinceramente, dudé mucho de que las niñas hubieran caído ante su encanto abrasivo.

Pero en la sensación que recibía de Lissa, yo podía decir que eso no le importó. No en ese momento. En ese momento tan sólo estaban ellos dos y la forma en que se sentían uno sobre el otro ahora mismo. Y en una vida llena de preocupaciones que alguien de su edad debería haber tenido, Lissa se sentía absolutamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Era lo que quería. Lo que había deseado hacer con él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y yo no tenía derecho de ser testigo de eso.

¿Era una broma?

Yo no quería ser testigo.

No tengo ningunas ganas de ver a otras personas encendidas, y puedo asegurar por el infierno que no quiero experimentar sexo con Christian. Era como prácticamente perder mi virginidad. Maldito vinculo mental.

Pero por Jesucristo, Lissa no es que me lo estuviera poniendo fácil para salir de su cabeza. Ella no deseaba separarse de sus sentimientos y emociones, y cuanto más fuerte crecían, más fuerte me sostenían. Intentando distanciarme de ella, centré mis esfuerzos a volver en mí misma, concentrándome tan fuerte como pude.

Más ropa desapareció…

"¡Vamos, vamos!" – Me dije severamente.

El condón salió…

Tú eres una persona propia, Rose. Vuelve a tu cabeza.

Sus miembros entre sí, sus cuerpos se movían juntos…

"¡Hijo de…

Entonces salí de ella y volví de nuevo a mí. Una vez más, estaba de regreso en mí habitación, me enrolle como una bola en mi cama, tratando de abrazarme por completo. Mi mundo entero se bloqueó. Me sentía insegura, extraña, violada, casi insegura de si yo era Rose o si era Lissa. También sentí resentimiento hacía Christian otra vez. No quería tener relaciones sexuales con Lissa, pero había una punzada dentro de mí, frustrada por la sensación de que ya no era el centro de su mundo.

Cerré los ojos y le supliqué al sueño que viniera. Necesitaba silenciar el dolor en mi pecho.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 9

.

.

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

Capitulo nueve

.

.

Estiré los brazos perpendicularmente a mi cuerpo. Al no ser tan ancha la gruesa manta sobre la que descansaba, podía sentir la blanca nieve en contacto con la piel de mis manos. No se sentía tan fría como se supone debería serlo, quizás el frio ya las había entumecido. Podría quedarme allí y esperar que el frio paralizará mi inquieta mente o al menos el pequeño lugar responsable de mis desbordantes emociones.

Mis sentimientos estaban por todo el lugar. Y todo era culpa de ese… sueño.

No podía respirar, no porque algo me lo impidiese. No algo, pero si alguien. Y era yo. El terror me paralizaba, mis pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire. Sostengo mi pequeña mano infantil contra mi pecho.

 _Yo soy Rosemarie. Yo soy valiente. Yo soy fuerte. Yo soy cuanto deseo ser_ – canto mentalmente, tratando de infundirme valor – _Yo Soy Rose, y nada puede detenerme._

Con esto en mente puede volver a respirar.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un estrecho pasillo de madera. Era la única manera de llegar a mamá, ella me necesitaba. Nosotros la necesitábamos. Issie y Elly, estaban ocultos en un pequeño armario en uno de los pisos subterráneos; Elly había sido herida y aunque, Issie y yo, tratáramos de ayudarla no podíamos, tristemente seguíamos siendo solo niños menores de cuatro años. Is, no era tan ágil y rápido como yo, dejándome a mí para buscar ayuda, tratando de llegar a alguien a través de los pasajes secretos, ocultos entre las paredes. Rogando para que ninguna criatura malvada que invadía nuestro hogar me atrapara.

Me detuve después de algunos minutos, había trepado, corrido, me había arrastrado para llegar hasta mi destino. Ampliando mis sentidos, inspeccione que no hubiera nadie del otro lado de la pared. Los ruidos que percibí eran lejanos. Lentamente muevo una de las tablas de la pared y me deslice a través de ella, estaba en un pequeño armario. Asomándome un poco por la puerta, descubrí que me encontraba en uno de los armarios más altos de la cocina.

"Rayos" Susurré.

Tendría que bajar antes que alguien viniera.

Al mejor estilo de un mono araña baje de la alacena, sosteniéndome de cada superficie que encontraba a mi descenso. Conocía mi casa mejor que nadie, podría correr y esconderme sin que nadie me atrapase. Sigilosamente a travesé pasillos, luchando por no alterarme con los gruñidos y gritos de batalla, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta que oí algo que helo mi sangre. El grito dolorido de mi madre.

Olvidando mi misión y sin importar las batallas que se llevaban en el interior de mi hogar, corrí olvidando la cautela por completo, mi velocidad era mayor a la de muchas criaturas gracias a mi naturaleza ayudándome a no quedar varada en medio de alguna lucha. Corrí en la dirección que mi instinto me indicaba, permitiendo que mi olfato me guiase. El olor natural de mi madre, intensificado por el sudor de la lucha eran como un hilo rojo marcando el camino a ella. Corrí sin mirar atrás hasta que la encontré. Se sostenía de sus manos y rodillas, jadeante, sobre la brillante madera en medio de nuestra inmensa biblioteca.

"MAMÁ" – grite corriendo en su dirección.

Pero nunca llegue a ella.

Una pesada mano golpeo mi cabeza, haciéndome volar varios metros. Me estrelle con gran fuerza contra los estantes de gruesa madera, cargados de valiosos volúmenes. Un jadeo estrangulado nació de mi garganta. Gemí del dolor cuando mi cabeza reboto contra suelo.

"ROSE" – grito mi madre.

Podía observarla desde mi lugar en el piso, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas por todos lados, algunas aun sangraban. Ella luchaba con su propio cuerpo para levantarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

Lagrimas frustradas comenzaron a nacer de sus pálidos ojos.

Me dolía cada fibra de mi ser, me dolía por la vista de la mujer más fuerte que conocía. Me dolía en impotencia y frustración.

"Levántate, Rosemarie" – pide cayendo de nuevo sobre sus manos "Levante y Corre" grita mirándome.

La oscura risa llevo mi atención a la entrada del recinto. Un hombre de traje negro se reía helando la sangre en mi cuerpo. Quise saber quién era, ver sus ojos y comprender qué tipo de ser dañaría a otros de la manera en la que esa noche él dañaba a los míos, pero no pude. Era como si un velo de humo descansara sobre él, impidiéndome verle el rostro.

Con firmes y elegantes zancadas se paró junto a mi madre. Levantó el rostro de mamá con su reluciente espada, haciendo que lo mirara. El filo descansaba sobre su garganta.

"¿estás lista para ver morir a tu hija, Janine?" pide burlonamente.

"Ella es… solo es una niña. No la dañes, te lo suplico… te ruego que la dejes en paz" implora mi madre sosteniéndose con sus manos temblorosas de la pierna del hombre.

Me había costado, pero por fin pude ponerme en mi. Me sostuve de una de las estanterías.

"Eres patética – escupe él – una criatura de tu poder reducida a ¿Qué?... A nada más que una mujer inútil y sollozante".

Golpea la sien de mamá con el pomo redondo, donde inicia la empuñadora de la espada.

Con un jadeo cayó, golpeando su rostro contra la madera.

Aun así, ella no deja de luchar por ponerse en pie. No podía soportar que eso continuara, entonces, corrí hacia él tratando de detener el próximo golpe contra mi madre, pero el maldito era rápido. En vez de estrellar su puño contra el cuerpo a sus pies, se giró como una peonza y me sujetó por la garganta – con solo una mano – comenzó a exprimir la vida fuera de mí.

"¿No vez que eres insignificante frente a mí?" pidió, fingiendo amabilidad.

"De… déjala" ruega mi madre, tratando de arrastrarse.

"Que niña tan mal educada – aprieta un poco mas mi garganta, pronto me quedaría sin oxigeno o fuerzas para luchar por más – Tu muerte será mi obsequio para aquellos incrédulos que aún tiene esperanza"

Comenzaban a aparecer puntos negros en mi visión cuando mi cuerpo se estrelló nuevamente con el suelo. Jadeo como pez fuera del agua, tosiendo ásperamente en busca del sustento. Quise levantarme y correr a mi madre de nuevo, pero no podía mover ni uno solo de mis músculos.

Él arrastra la punta de su espada por el largo de mi pierna derecha, rompiendo la carne a su paso. Sin poder retener el grito dolorido, le dejé escapar. Las suplicas de mi madre a solo unos pasos son como música para sus oídos.

A traviesa mi hombro izquierdo.

"Ya no más, por favor". Ruega ella, pude oírla un poco más cerca.

Hábil y rápidamente realiza profundas cortadas por mi pierna izquierda. Podía sentir mi cuerpo mojado y cálido por la sangre escapando de mi ser.

"Has suplicado por tu madre – afirmó – Pero ni una vez haz pedido por ti"

Reconoció acariciando mi rostro con el helado filo.

"Que no se diga que soy un oponente indigno, por ello te concederé una muerte rápida".

Quise cerrar los ojos cuando su mano se alzó a la altura de su rostro y besó la empuñadura apuntando la espada en dirección a mi pecho. Pero no lo hice. Si moriría, entonces, miraría la muerte de frente con ojos amplios y sin temor. En un limpio y veloz movimiento la espada bajo hacia mí. No fueron los ojos de la muerte lo que vi. Fueron los pálidos azules de mi madre que resplandecían en su cálido amor.

"Mamá…" susurre con desgarradora incredulidad.

"Debes correr… mi amor" jadea. Sus lágrimas calientes chocaron contra mi rostro.

El monstruo retiró la espada que atravesaba el corazón de mi madre y empujó su cuerpo junto al mío.

Con fuerzas desconocida me arrastre hasta sostener su rostro entre mis manos, su respiración era casi inexistente.

"No me dejes" suplique en medio del llanto "¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?" pedí infantilmente sin entender las acciones de mi madre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rojos "por qué… eres mi Asteria" terminó en un susurro.

Su mirada se volvió cristalina, vacía.

La desolación, la devastadora realidad corría por mis huesos. Rompiéndome de maneras que nada jamás podría hacerlo. El dolor abrumador se concentró en mi pecho haciéndome sentir como una bomba y de pronto, todo estallo.

Me desperté en mi cama jadeante, adolorida, rota, perdida y confundida.

Las cuatro paredes de mi habitación eran como mi infierno personal. Sentía que en cualquier momento podrían caerse sobre mí, y atraparme con la locura de emociones que luchaban y se arremolinaban en mi interior. Entonces, hice lo que hacía mejor que cualquier otro estudiante: romper el toque de queda. Envuelta en un abrigo y con una gruesa manta me escabullí hasta llegar al lago.

Suspiré tratando de alejar la horrible imagen de mi mente, pero no era fácil, no con todos los acontecimientos de las ultimas setenta y dos horas. Me acurruco como una bola en el centro de la manta que tire sobre la blanca nieve.

Me quedó allí respirando suavemente, queriendo mantener mi mente y cuerpos serenos. Repasando una y otra vez mis últimas conversaciones con Alberta. No podía evitar cuestionarme si esto también era un recuerdo o un simple sueño. Sip, definitivamente un sueño, me dije tiempo después. En aquel mal sueño, mi madre, moría y evidentemente no podría ser real. Suspiro inaudiblemente.

Necesitaba hablar con Alberta de nuevo, necesitaba desenmarañar el nudo de secretos que me ocultan. Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba trabajar en mantenerme fuera de Lissa, en especial en momentos como el de anoche.

Lissa.

Lissa, podría ayudarme con mi mente dispersa, rápidamente busco el enlace en mi interior y alcance el vínculo. Decir que me aterraba volver a encontrarme en la situación pasada con ella y Christian seria solo una broma de mal gusto, pero la quietud en el enlace me dijo que estaba durmiendo. Hice lo mismo que las veces anteriores cuando quería llegar a su mente me abrí al vínculo como si de una meditación se tratase. Me detuve antes de ser atrapada en sus sueños, una suave tranquilidad me envolvió calmando mi mente y mi corazón. Mi ser pasmado se regocijaba en la serenidad del mundo de los sueños, sin sueños que mi amiga me prestaba.

Pronto la negrura de mi mente se hizo aún más oscura. Los sollozos y suplicas infantiles venían de todas partes, quería moverme, correr, buscar al responsable, pero no podía el pánico me paralizaba en el piso. Quería gritar. La nieve crujía, alguien se acercaba y yo no podía moverme, alguien me dañaría. Solo podía ver la sangre cubriéndome en las sombras asfixiantes. Las pisadas cada vez mas cerca. _Ataca -_ me dije _. No eres débil, no eres una patética niña asustada. Ataca. HAZLO._

Entonces lo hice.

Con mi rostro aun pegado al suelo, sostuve mi peso en ambas manos y ágilmente me pare de cabeza realizando una perfecta patada giratoria de trecientos sesenta grados. Un gemido salió de mi enemigo que rápidamente cayó. Sin perder tiempo, con medio giro caí sobre él y sentándome a horcajadas en su regazo apreté su garganta con todas mis fuerzas. No permitiría que dañara de nuevo, ni a mí ni a nadie más. Apreté aun con mas saña, sus manos se aferraron a las mías tratando de separarlas de sí. Un cosquilleo cálido comenzó a recorrer mi piel, naciendo allí donde sus manos me sujetaban, entonces, mi visión comenzó a aclararse. La oscuridad cambio por prístina nieve que cubría el lugar, la sangre que escurría de su cabeza eran rizos cobres que nacían de su templo – la blancura los hacia brillar aun mas rojo de lo normal – y los ojos que me miraban eran extrañamente familiares, en ellos había se desarrollaba una batalla interna. Baje hasta fijar mis lilas sobre sus manos en contacto con las mías que aun presionaban su garganta, de ellas nacía un extraño resplandor blanquecinamente azul que crepitaba sobre mi piel, sin dañarme, producían un cálido cosquilleo.

Sorprendida busqué sus pálidos ojos de nuevo y entonces lo supe.

"¿Mamá?" – pregunte en un susurro.

"Mamá" chillé al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Jadeando tropecé fuera de su cuerpo.

Tosió jadeante en busca de aire. No podía moverme de mi lugar. Estaba asustada de mí misma, aterrada de lo que estuve a punto de hacer. No podía alejar mi mirada de ella, quería convencerme de que estaba a salvo. Minutos después cuando por fin se recuperó se sentó respirando lentamente sobre la nieve, mientras, masajeaba su garganta. Sus ojos tampoco se separaban de mí, pareciera que buscaba algo. Estuvimos así por un tiempo.

"¿Te he lastimado?" – soltamos las dos al tiempo.

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Yo soy quien había tratado de exprimir la vida fuera de ella.

Nos miramos nuevamente en silencio por un tiempo.

Imagines de su ser lastimado y sin vida pasaban por mi mente: en algunas estaba sobre el suelo de la gran biblioteca, en otras había una espada que atraviesa su corazón desde su espalda, pero lo peor fue ser consiente que su cuerpo podría estar realmente inerte sobre la nieve en este momento.

"Lo siento" me sincero, limpiando una lagrima traidora de mi rostro.

"Estoy bien" – dice en una voz suave que no creía haber oído antes.

No en más de trece años.

"Tú… ¿estas bien?" pidió.

"Si" le dije rápidamente "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Su ceja se levanta de una manera elegante – "Aun es de noche Rosemarie, no soy yo quien no debería estar aquí".

"El sol no esta de acuerdo contigo" dije enviando lejos mi aturdimiento por el violento encuentro. Me levanté y comencé a recoger la pesada manta del suelo. "Pero tienes razón. Lo mejor será que vuelva a mi habitación, más tarde iré a la dirección o a la oficina de guardianes a preguntar por mi castigo" murmure queriendo salir de allí antes de entrar en una discusión.

Ella suspiró con cansancio. Me quitó la manta y la estiró de nuevo sobre el hielo. Señalo el lugar.

"Siéntate".

Podía sentir que mis ojos podrían salirse de mi cabeza.

Se sentó elegantemente sobre la manta, suspirando con exasperación al notar mi falta de movimiento.

"¿Es esto alguna clase de truco? ¿Me gritaras y después harás que mi castigo por romper las reglas sea más severo? ¿Estás enferma?"

Solté una pregunta tras otra extrañada y sospechosa por su comportamiento.

"Solo… trato de hablar contigo, Rosemarie"

"Es Rose – Corregí automáticamente – Además, no puedes culparme por dudarlo".

Vuelve a señalar el lugar junto a ella.

"¿Cómo se que no me mientes y que este no es una trampa? Hasta donde sé, no te gusta conversar conmigo y no creo hayas venido hasta aquí buscándome" – hice un gesto amplio señalando el lago oculto entre los arboles del bosque.

"Vine hasta aquí porque no te encontré en tu habitación – Mi ceño se frunce inconscientemente – Alberta, la guardiana Petrov, mencionó que cuando estas molesta sueles escabullirte a este lugar. Pensé que podrías estar aquí". Continúa respondiendo la pregunta no formulada.

"¿Por qué no me reportaste?"

"Te lo dije solo quiero hablar contigo".

Estuve a punto de resoplar y dar media vuelta en dirección al campus, pero el recuerdo de mi conversación con Lissa no me lo permitió.

¿Quería yo arreglar las cosas con mi madre? ¿Podría perdonarla? Pero lo más importante ¿Realmente la quería en mi vida después de todo y todos estos años? No estaba segura de ninguna respuesta. Lo único cierto es que quería averiguarlo. Después de todo ¿que podría salir mal? No es que tuviéramos algún tipo de relación que pudiera fracturarse. Por mucho me rompería el corazón de nuevo, pero no es como si no hubiera vivido con ello durante casi toda mi vida ya.

Dudosamente me senté a un paso de ella manteniendo una distancia segura, afortunadamente, la manta era lo suficientemente grande.

Una embarazosa tensión se construyó entre nosotras.

"¿Y bien?" pido después de unos minutos. Deslice mi cara de póker.

"¿Cómo está tu ojo?" – soltó un poco vacilante. Fue increíblemente inusual y un tanto aterrador ver a Janine Hathaway nerviosa.

"¿Te estas burlando?" – disparatadamente soné bastante serena.

Su ceño se frunce "No, por supuesto que no" – niega como si alejara algún pensamiento. Quizás ya quería golpearme de nuevo.

"Lo siento" murmuró.

Trate de levantar una ceja en su dirección, pero falle desastrosamente.

"Por golpearte" – muerde su labio, en un gesto imperdiblemente familiar. _Claro de allí lo he sacado -_ Bufé mentalmente. – "yo, te aseguro que no quería hacerlo".

Un silencio pesado cayo sobre nosotras. Ninguna despegó los ojos de los de la otra.

"No sé si pueda creerte" fije mi vista en el lago congelado "Siempre he sido muy buena sabiendo cuando la gente me miente. Podría decir que jamás me equivoco – bufé – pero contigo, realmente nunca lo sé".

"Jamás miento" sonaba un poco ofendida.

Mis ojos lívidos se posan en su rostro un poco molesto.

"¿El fallar a nuestras palabras no es una mentira? ¿Recitar promesas que jamás cumpliremos no es una mentira? – mi voz se mantenía serena, pero la ira hervía en mí – Eres una gran guardiana, eso y que me has mentido toda mi vida son las únicas dos cosas que conozco de ti".

Sus ojos brillaron doloridos por un instante, rápidamente se deslizó en su máscara de guardián.

"Nunca has cumplido ninguna de tus promesas – continué – ni si quiera has tratado una sola vez de explicar tus faltas por que sabes que si dijeras algo solo caerías en más mentiras" – había acertado, su rostro alejándose, buscando alguna otra cosa que mirar me lo confirmo. La había atrapado, pero no sentí la dicha que pensé sentiría cuando esto sucediera. La victoria fue vacía y carente de júbilo, pues la verdad en mis palabras solo hacía crecer más la distancia entre ambas; ahora tendría la certeza de que mi madre se alejó de mi por su voluntad, premeditadamente.

"¿Recuerdas el día en que me dejaste aquí, en la academia?"

Ella asiente sin verme.

"Bajo ese árbol que tanto observas prometiste que nada ni nadie podría separarnos, que volverías – las emociones en mi interior iban en todas direcciones y aunque las mantenía sujetas, sin permitirles dominarme yo misma podía oír un hilo dolorido y vacilante en mi voz – fue la primera promesa que rompiste y después todas y cada una de las que hiciste. Incluso ese día, bajo ese árbol, sabias lo que realmente sucedería ¿Por qué no ser sincera entonces? ¿Por qué mentir durante años?".

"Bajo ese árbol – comienza volviendo sus ojos hacia los míos – allí prometiste que sin importar que, jamás dejarías de amarme".

Realmente no creí que lo recordará.

La intensidad en sus ojos y voz fue tanta que solo pude callar.

"No te pido que lo entiendas ni tampoco tu perdón – continua con voz roca, como si luchara con ella misma – ni que me ames, solo puedo decirte que a veces los padres debemos hacer cosas que no queremos para que nuestros hijos estén a salvo – calló por un par te minutos, pero continua – Yo solo quiero… quiero arreglar las cosas – mis ojos crecieron sorprendidos – solo si tu quieres, Rosemarie"

Aparte mi mirada de la suya, incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando.

¿quería esto? ¿Quería que las cosas cambiaran? Aun sido muchos años en los que el rechazo hacia mi madre ha sido evidente incluso para quienes no me conocen, pero, aun así, en el fondo siempre estuvo la esperanza de que un día las cosas se arreglarían. Pequeña pero allí estuvo.

 _"Tienes que hacer las paces con ella_ " - Lissa había dicho.

Sus palabras habían parecido tan lejanas e irreales cuando lo dijo la tarde anterior, pero ahora tenía a mi madre, junto a mí, extendiendo una bandera blanca.

"¿Hacer las paces con ella? Después de que ella me dejo un ojo morado a propósito ¿soy la única que ve esto como una locura?" – dijo mi yo infantil en mi mente.

" _Ella no lo hizo a propósito"_ – Dijo una voz suave, algo así como mi conciencia, extrañamente sonaba muy parecido a mi rubia amiga – _"Ella no haría eso, además, estaba preocupada por ti_ ".

"Probablemente, se preocupó más porque alguien le acusara de maltrato infantil" luché en mi mente contra migo misma.

"¿Me odias?" – cuestiona de pronto alejándome de mis divagaciones – "No te culparía si lo haces".

¿Le odio?

Sus ojos azules me observan expectantes como si una parte de ella quisiera conocer la respuesta, pero otra igualmente deseara no escucharla.

"A veces, eso lo que más de eso" decidí ser sincera.

Asintió en reconocimiento.

"¿Serás sincera?"

"¿Qué?"

"dijiste que quieres hacer las paces, si acepto ¿Serás sincera? ¿Prometerás que no habrá más mentiras?".

"Pensé que dijiste que no crees en mi palabra – resople dándole mi mirada de _¿En serio? No ves que estoy cediendo un poco_ – Lo prometo"

Soltó al comprender, mis ojos se achican en sospecha.

"Pruébame".

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

Asiente de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo hace un poco vacilante como si entendiera en lo que se acaba de meter.

Yo lo hacía.

Esta era una oportunidad única para pedir sobre cualquier cosa. Quizás sobre mi padre sin rostro o sobre algunos de sus comentarios anteriores, también, podría pedirle explicaciones sobre la dichosa compulsión a la que fui sometida siendo una niña según la tía Alberta ¿Tenia que ver esto con los sacrificios de los padres para proteger a sus hijos? Había una lista interminable de osas que deseaba descubrir. Para muchas de ellas yo podría aguadar o encontrar las respuestas por mi cuenta, pero había una en especial que había despertado mi curiosidad. Algo que solo ella podría responderme, bueno, quizás podría buscar en libros antiguos al igual que lo hicimos con el espíritu, pero no estaba segura de sí siquiera habría algo como ello en toda la academia.

"Cuando te derribe en la nieve y tus manos me sujetaron, ellas emanaban un extraño brillo que cosquilleaba sobre mi piel ¿Qué fue todo eso? Parecía una película de ciencia ficción".

Aguarde por varios minutos, mientras ella me observaba en silencio. Siendo claro para mi que no hablaría, molesta comencé a levantarme.

Antes de dar un paso lejos la mano de mi madre me sostuvo, agarrándome de mi brazo. Eso no fue lo que me sorprendido, pero si lo hizo el brillo blanco y azul naciente de su mano que bailaba sobre nuestras pieles como una suave caricia.

Maravillada me senté de nuevo, ella hablaría, ero lo mas importante ella realmente quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotras. Y esta vez en verdad la escucharía.

Bueno. Al menos yo trataría de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Espero les gustara este capítulo. Ya han sido 13 años de una pesada y acida relación entre ambas mujeres Hathaway, quizás sea tiempo de arreglar las cosas, quizás no.

-Por favor, deja tus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.

.


	11. Chapter 10

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

Capitulo diez

.

.

Normalmente, me tenían que sacar de la cama para ir con Dimitri, pero hoy me adelante lo suficiente para ganarlo en el gimnasio. En realidad, no había dormido en absoluto. La conversación con mi madre no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y no pude conciliar el sueño después de que se marchó y me dejó en mi habitación.

Me sentí un poco confundida, sorprendida, pero entre todas las cosas la molestia me alimentaba. No, no me sentía molesta, estaba furiosa, furiosa con mi mentor. Había estado tan preocupada el día anterior por que él viera mi ojo negro y eso me hiciera ver menos atractiva ante sus ojos, pero ahora lo único que quería era tirar una pared de concreto con mis puños.

En cuanto llegó entramos juntos a la sala de entrenamiento con los maniquíes, sujete mi cabello en la parte superior de mi cabeza y me pare orgullosa ante él, me dijo que quería que simplemente practicara las maniobras de hacía dos días. Infeliz de que no fuéramos a luchar, me puse en mi trabajo de una manera ardiente, los maniquíes mostrarían exactamente lo que sucedería si te metes con Rose Hathaway. Sabía que mi furia en la lucha fue encendida por algo más que por el simple deseo de hacer el bien. Mis sentimientos aún estaban fuera de control, después de la cruda e intensa lucha con mi madre, lo que había presenciado con Lissa y Christian anoche, la horrible pesadilla, el casi homicidio en contra de mi madre y la charla posterior con ella; no entendía cómo podía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, imaginaba que pronto mi cabeza explotaría como una maquina sobrecalentada. Dimitri se sentó detrás y me miro, de vez en cuando criticaba mi técnica y ofreció algunas nuevas sugerencias para las nuevas tácticas.

"El problema es tu actitud – dijo en un momento – no te deja concentrarte en perfeccionar tu técnica".

"¿Preferirías que pusiera mi actitud sobre algunos otros estudiantes?" – Gruñí mientras empujaba la estaca cuidadosamente hacía arriba entre las costillas del maniquí. No sabía de qué estaban hechos los huesos artificiales, pero eran un problema para evitar, casi parecían reales o eso imagine. Pensé en Christian y Liss, pensé en los amorosos ojos azules volviéndose vidriosos y vacíos, pensé en las palabras de mi mamá de nuevo _es una gran oportunidad para ambos_ había dicho, y añadí un poco más de fuerza a la junta, y luego, otro poco más. – "Esto es mejor que la terapia o la expulsión en todo caso".

"Rose" – me avisó. Hice caso omiso de él, hundí otra vez. Su voz me llegó más bruscamente la próxima vez que me habló. – "Rose. Detenté".

Me aparté del maniquí, sorprendida de encontrar mi respiración trabajando. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba trabajando tan duro. Mi espalda golpeó contra la pared y sus manos sujetaron mis hombros, manteniéndome allí. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir, miré lejos de él, y dirigí mis ojos al suelo.

"Mírame" – me ordenó.

"Dimitri…"

"Mírame"

No importaba nuestra estrecha historia, todavía era mi instructor. No podía rechazar una orden directa. Poco a poco, a regañadientes, me di la vuelta hacía él.

Evitaba sus ojos, pero vi su mano avanzar hacía un mechón rebelde que había escapado de mi moño. Luego se detuvo. Al igual que mi respiración. Nuestra atracción de corta duración estaba llena de preguntas y reservas, pero una cosa la sabía seguro: Dimitri había amado mi pelo. A lo mejor aún le gustaba. He de admitir que era un cabello genial. Largo, sedoso y oscuro, yo también lo amo; hace mucho que deseaba volver a verlo tal y como es, deje de cortarlo y tinturarlo desde que Lissa y yo huimos de la academia. Solía encontrar excusas para tocármelo, y él me aconsejo que no me lo cortara como todas las otras mujeres guardianas.

Su mano se paró allí, y mi mundo aún seguía parado esperando ver lo que él haría. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, él dejo caer gradualmente su mano de nuevo a su lado. La decepción me quemaba por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo, había aprendido algo. Había dudado. Había tenido miedo de tocarme, que, por lo tanto, tal vez, sólo tal vez, significaba que aún me quería. Había tenido que dominarse de nuevo.

Lentamente tire mi cabeza hacía atrás de manera que hicimos contacto visual. El mechón acaricio suavemente mi mejilla. Su mano tembló de nuevo, y esperaba que llegará de nuevo hacia delante. La mano se le estabilizo. Mi entusiasmo se amortiguó.

"¿Te duele?" - preguntó. El olor del aftershave, mezclado con su sudor, me desesperó más. Por primera vez en la mañana fui realmente consciente de que él está viendo mi ojo negro, él lo estaba viendo y el brillo en sus ojos no disminuyo. Es brillo había aprendido solo aparecía cada vez que Dimitri bajaba la guardia.

"No" – le mentí.

"No parece tan malo – me dijo – Se te va a curar, no debes estar tan molesta por ello".

A una pequeña parte mí le molestó su ultimo comentario.

"No es por eso" - le dije, asombrada de cuanto veneno desprendieron esas palabras. Incluso mientras me giré y deseé a Dimitri, todavía no podía creer el resentimiento que tenía en mí. "Que importa de todos modos".

"Todo lo que obstaculiza tu entrenamiento importa, necesitas estar enfocada en las lecciones".

"Entrenamiento, entrenamiento, entrenamiento. Es todo lo que escucho. Es todo lo que te importa.

"No, no es cierto."- dijo suavemente.

"Sí, lo es".

"No debes permitir que tus emociones te cieguen" – instruyó de nuevo como mentor – "Ahora te cuesta tiempo de entrenamiento, pero en el futuro podrían costarte cosas mucho más valiosas ¿No crees que esta es la época del año para perdonar?" – termino refiriéndose claramente a mi madre.

A mi indignación se sumaron otras emociones. Esa oscuridad dentro de mí empezó a desplegarse.

"¡Esto no es un especial de Navidad! Esta es mi vida. El mundo real. La bondad y los milagros no ocurren" – Grité, aunque solo un par de horas atrás yo pensaba lo opuesto.

Él seguía mirándome tranquilamente. – "En el mundo real, tú puedes hacer que ocurran tus propios milagros".

Mi frustración de repente llego a un punto límite, y me rendí tratando de mantener mi control. Estaba tan cansada de ser razonable cuando algo salía mal en mi vida. En algún lugar dentro de mí, yo sabía que Dimitri sólo quería ayudarme, pero yo no estaba de humor para el buen significado de las palabras. Yo sólo quería el confort de mis problemas. No quería pensar en lo que haría una mejor persona. Yo solo deseaba que me sostuvieran y me dijeran que no me preocupara. Y aunque él era una de las razones por las que estaba molesta, no me habría importado si lo él hubiera hecho.

"Ok ¿Puedes parar ya?" – Le exigí, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Parar el qué?"

"Todo el rollo mierda profundo del Zen. No me hablas como si fuera una persona real. Todo lo que me dices es algo sabio, lecciones absurdas para la vida. Suenas como si fueras un especial de Navidad" – Sabía que no era justo tomar mi enojo en su contra, me encontré casi gritándole – "Lo juro, ¡a veces es como que sólo quieres escucharte hablar a ti! Y sé que no siempre eres así. Estas perfectamente normal cuando hablas con Tasha. ¿Pero conmigo? Tú tan sólo haces movimientos mecánicos. No te preocupas por mí. Solo haces tú papel de mentor.

Él me miraba totalmente sorprendido. "¿Qué no me importas?".

"No" – me sentía pequeña, muy, muy pequeña. Y yo sabía la verdad, que él cuidaba de mí y era más que mi simple mentor. Aunque no podía ayudarme a mí misma. Yo solo me acerque. Y le golpeé el pecho con mi dedo. – "Soy otra estudiante más para ti. Simplemente sigues y sigues con tu estúpida manera de darme lecciones sobre la vida y que…"-

La mano que esperaba que tocara mi pelo de repente me agarró apuntándola hacía un lado. Él la fijo en la pared y me sorprendí al ver un destello de emoción en sus ojos. No era exactamente ira… pero era algún tipo de frustración.

"No me digas lo que estoy sintiendo". – Él gruño.

Entonces vi que la mitad de lo que había dicho era verdad. Casi siempre estaba tranquilo, siempre mantenía el control, incluso durante los combates. Pero él me había dicho que una vez también se rompió y golpeó a su padre Moroi. Él había sido como yo, siempre a punto de actuar sin pensar, haciendo cosas que él sabía que no debía.

"¿Es eso no? ¿No lo es?" – Le pregunté.

"¿Qué?"

"Siempre estas luchando para mantenerte bajo control. Tú eres igual que yo".

"No" – dijo, obviamente aun trabajando – "He aprendido a controlarme".

Algo acerca está revelación me lo hizo ver. "No" – Le informé – "No lo haces. Pones una cara buena, y la mayor parte del tiempo te hace permanecer en control. Pero a veces no puedes. Y a veces…" – Me incliné hacía delante y reduje mi tono de voz – "A veces no quieres".

"Rose…"

Yo podía ver el trabajo que hacía, la respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón se aceleraron tanto como el mío. Y él no se separaba. Sabía que esto era lo incorrecto. Sabía todas las razones lógicas que hacían que permaneciéramos separados. Pero en ese momento, no me importaban. No quería controlarme a mí misma. No quería ser buena.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le besé. Nuestros labios se juntaron, y cuando sentí que él me besaba, yo sabía que tenía razón. Me presiono más cerca, y me capturó entre él y la pared. Mantuvo mi mano cogida, pero con la otra serpenteó detrás de mi cabeza, resbalando entre mi cabello. El beso estuvo lleno de intensidad, también había ira, pasión, dolor…

Él fue el que lo rompió. Se movió de un tirón lejos de mí y tomo varios pasos atrás, pareciendo sacudido.

"No hagas eso otra vez" dijo tieso.

"Entonces, no me beses" Le repliqué.

Él me miró fijamente como si lo fuera a hacer para siempre. – "Yo no doy lecciones Zen para escucharme hablar a mí mismo. No las doy porque seas otra estudiante. Estoy haciéndolo para enseñarte a controlarte".

"Pues estas haciendo un buen trabajo". Le dije amargamente "Quizás necesito un mentor más capacitado" – me arrepentí en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Su mirada se estrechó en mi dirección con enfado "Como tú maestro, me disculpo si cedí ante la situación y te recomiendo trabajar más en tu autocontrol, como hombre te prometo que esto no volverá a suceder".

Él cerró los ojos durante medio segundo, exhaló y murmuro algo en ruso. Sin volverme a mirar, se dio la vuelta y abandono la sala.

Lo peor de la situación es que ambos estamos conscientes de que nos habíamos lastimado mutuamente, pero ninguno haría nada para enmendarlo. No yo por lo menos, no por ahora.

Recogí mis cosas y me marché, necesitaba hablar con Lissa, necesitaba sacar todas las cosas de mi mente, pero no fui con ella. Aún estaba molesta por la escena que fui obligada a presenciar, no podía mirarla a la cara después de eso, no cuando mi mal humor me llevaría a hacerle algún tipo de reclamo. Uno que ella no merecía. Además, el vínculo me dejaba sentir la gran excitación dentro de ella, estaba que no cabía de la dicha por el mentado viaje. Lissa, estaba en su habitación terminando de empacar y repasando en su mente con euforia todo lo que podríamos hacer durante nuestra estadía en Idaho. Sip, definitivamente no estaba de humor para su felicidad contagiosa y chillidos emocionados. Entonces, fui directamente a mi habitación. Esperaría allí mientras llegaba la hora del vuelo.

Ya mis maletas estaban listas, mis trabajos de clases para después de las fiestas terminados y no había ningún correo electrónico de Goliat por leer. Tratando de escapar de mí misma decido vaciar y comenzar a organizar algunas de las cajas que aún me faltaban.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas, pero mi sorpresa no dejaba de crecer cada minuto. Definitivamente, Alberta y Kirova, merecían un muy buen regalo de navidad. No exagero cuando digo que todo, absolutamente todo lo que deje cuando me marche con Lissa, estaba prolijamente empaquetado en esas cajas. ¡Demonios! Había cosas que ni siquiera sabía que yo aún conservaba, como todos y cada uno de los cuadernos de apuntes que utilice en mi vida escolar aquí. Ciertamente, descubrí que mi caligrafía a los seis era mucho mejor que la de ahora, eso cambiaría. Curiosa, abrí todas las cajas y comencé a sacar cosas al azar sin importarme todo el desorden que comenzaba apilarse a mi alrededor. Mi mal humor desapareció cuando descubrí dos cajas llenas con algunas cámaras fotográficas y muchas, muchas fotografías, por lo menos, el setenta por ciento las hice yo.

Me senté en mi cama y vacié el contenido de ambas cajas sobre ella. Con cada fotografía que tomaba un recuerdo me envolvían y poco a poco mi entusiasmo anterior se desvaneció, había buscado entre cajas tratando de huir del flujo de emociones que se agrupaban en mí y despejar mi mente, pero ahora estos sentimientos eran más intensos y nuevas emociones se sumaron al problema. Elegí algunas cosas y las guarde en la maleta que llevaría al viaje, el contenido sobre mi colcha quedo esparcido por el suelo de la habitación junto con mis antiguas pertenencias. Suspiré cansada por mi arrebato, ahora tendría mucho trabajo por hacer, bufé, seguramente el desorden no ira a ningún lado por su cuenta, así que podrá esperar hasta después de mi regreso.

Acurrucándome en el centro de la no muy espaciosa cama, saco de debajo de la almohada una fotografía que había ocultado allí minutos antes. Observo con detalle la vieja imagen, anhelando ser esa niña. Y aunque, realmente era yo, me sentía como si la desconociera por completo. En ella, en la foto, yo corría sobre la nieve, mi cabello extremadamente largo – a la altura de mis rodillas – fluía suavemente por el movimiento; la última vez que tuve el cabello tan largo fue hasta que llegué a la academia, lo cual fue a inicios de la primavera hace trece años, poco antes de mi quinto cumpleaños. Esta fotografía seguramente es del ultimo invierno junto a mi madre ¿Fue ella quien tomó la fotografía? ¿Esa sonrisa tan brillante, la alegría y el amor que consumen mis ojos eran para ella? ¿por ella? La tristeza cargada de desconcierto se expandió en mi rápidamente. A pesar de todo, desde que llegue a San Vladimir, he sido feliz, muy feliz, pero jamás tanto como la pequeña en el papel entre mis dedos.

Pensar en mi madre, trajo a mi inevitablemente el recuerdo de nuestro encuentro esa mañana. Estaba segura, que durante toda mi vida esa había sido la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido, quizás poco más de un par de horas. También estaba completamente segura, que, aunque sumando nuestras breves charlas o desagradables encuentros durante los últimos trece años no superaríamos en tiempo ni siquiera dos horas. No hasta hoy.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" – le había preguntado horas atrás.

Asiente de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo hace un poco vacilante como si entendiera en lo que se acaba de meter.

Yo lo hacía.

Esta era una oportunidad única para pedir sobre cualquier cosa. Quizás sobre mi padre sin rostro o sobre algunos de sus comentarios anteriores, también, podría pedirle explicaciones sobre la dichosa compulsión a la que fui sometida siendo una niña según la tía Alberta ¿Tenía que ver esto con los sacrificios de los padres para proteger a sus hijos? Había una lista interminable de cosas que deseaba descubrir. Para muchas de ellas yo podría aguardar o encontrar las respuestas por mi cuenta, pero había una en especial que despertó por completo mi curiosidad. Algo que solo ella podría responderme, bueno, quizás podría buscar en libros antiguos al igual que lo hicimos con el espíritu, pero no estaba segura de sí siquiera habría algo como ello en toda la academia.

"Cuando te derribé en la nieve y tus manos me sujetaron, ellas emanaban un extraño brillo que cosquilleaba sobre mi piel ¿Qué fue todo eso? Parecía una película de ciencia ficción".

Aguarde por varios minutos, mientras ella me observaba en silencio. Siendo claro para mí que no hablaría, molesta comencé a levantarme.

Antes de dar un paso lejos la mano de mi madre me sostuvo, agarrándome de mi brazo. Eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, pero si lo hizo el brillo blanco y azul naciente de su mano que bailaba sobre nuestras pieles como una suave caricia.

Maravillada me senté de nuevo, ella hablaría, pero lo más importante ella realmente quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotras. Y esta vez en verdad la escucharía.

Bueno. Al menos yo trataría de hacerlo.

Volvió a guardar silencio como si buscara las palabras correctas. Ese par de minutos se me hicieron una eternidad y no soy muy conocida por mi paciencia.

"¿Estas tratando de enviarme algún tipo de mensaje telepático o algo así? Porque no está funcionando".

Rodó los ojos sin dignificar mi pregunta.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de las criaturas mágicas?" – pidió poco después.

"No me hablas solo de vampiros ¿cierto?" – ella asintió – "Bueno, están los psi-hounds y… - dudé no queriendo delatar lo que Lissa y yo estuvimos haciendo en nuestros años fuera – he escuchado algunas cosas sobre brujas, hombres lobos y otros tipos de vampiros".

"¿Dónde?"

"No lo sé. Creo que Lissa, lo encontró en algún libro antiguo y me lo dijo" – mentí naturalmente.

En su mirada estaba claro que no me creyó del todo, aun así, no dijo nada.

"Bueno, en realidad, existimos cientos de diferentes criaturas _'mágicas' o 'sobrenaturales'_ ".

"Con cientos quieres decir, bueno, ¿cientos?"

"¿si digo miles me creerías?"

"Cientos de criaturas sobrenaturales ¿que hay sobre ello?"

Mi madre parece divertida, pero no podría asegurarlo su expresión sigue siendo la cara neutral de siempre.

"¿Entonces, no has oído nada sobre las sacerdotisas?".

Negué confundida.

"No querrás decir: brujas".

Ella niega como si pensará que esta seria una larga conversación. Sip, yo comenzaba a creer lo mismo.

"¿Algo así como una especie de cura solo que mujer? ¿No existen ya? Siempre pensé que eran monjas o algo así".

"Si, realmente no sabes nada" – sentenció – "Ahora, calla y escucha"- estuve a punto de decirle que porque no habíamos discutido en los últimos cinco minutos y ni porque es mi madre podría ordenarme, pero no arruinaría esto por culpa de mi lengua rápida y con mente propia. Tenia mucha curiosidad como para que mi actitud y pésimo humor enviaran todo al carajo.

Asentí un tanto de mala gana.

"¿Crees en los dioses Rosemarie?"

"Rose. Dios, un dios. Eso dicen en la misa ¿no?" me encojo de hombros. Cuando era pequeña solía ir a la iglesia cada domingo con Lissa, su fe era contagiosa y pronto me había encontrado anhelado que llegará el día de la misa y hacer mis propias oraciones silenciosas y mis peticiones secretas. Ciertamente, nunca fueron escuchadas y con el tiempo mi única suplica en mi falsa fe fue poder dormir hasta tarde los domingos y festivos.

"Dioses, existen muchos de ellos" – las palabras salen de su boca con respeto, como una verdadera creyente.

"Y yo que pensaba que eres atea".

"Rosemarie"

"Continua"

"Existen muchos dioses de muchas cosas, pero incluso entre los dioses hay un dios" – quería interrumpirla con un comentario sobre la película: Titanes, donde el protagonista era el hijo de Zeus. Zeus, era el dios más poderoso de todos. Pero me mordí la lengua y me tragué mi comentario inteligente – "es conocido como el Dios sin nombre, pues su poder es tal que no existen palabras precisas o dignas de tal comparación" – Sip, eso realmente merecía otro de mis comentarios. Demonios esta charla iba resultar muy difícil – "En el principio, cuando un ser malvado desató espíritus y demonios oscuros en el mundo los Dioses lucharon para detenerlos, pero su misma divinidad les impedía permanecer entre los mortales e intervenir de manera significativa en nuestros asuntos. Entonces, intervinieron ante el padre creador, pero el que todo lo ve y que todo lo sabe ya tenía la solución al problema" – las palabras de mi madre me envolvían interesándome cada vez más en su relato, me encontré sentada junto a ella, nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose – " _Buscad a la humana más entrañable que caminé sobre el basto mundo. Que su amoroso corazón sea valiente y fuerte, pero también benévolo y amable, que su alegría se ha contagiosa y su risa sincera, su espíritu severo y justo, y por último que su fe y esperanza trascienda a través de los tiempos casi como la estrella mas brillante, pues igual no es posible. Llevadla a vuestra morada, dadle de beber del manantial que nace en los jardines. Y Que durante siete días se alimente de la miel de que brota de las flores solares y durante siete noches que coma de las malvas plateadas._ Ordeno él, pero antes de marcharse Cronos, Dios del tiempo preguntó:

 _Perdona mi impetuosidad padre, pero te pido que me digas ¿Es ella quien traerá paz a la tierra de mortales?_

 _No, pues la paz nace del corazón de cada individuo y es deber de cada quien traerla a su vida, y con ello a su entorno. Pero no hay razón para que desesperes pues esta mujer al cabo de los siete días y siete noches concebirá un hijo mortal, dotado de gran poder sagrado y aunque, el tampoco traerá la paz que anhelas con su poder podrá purificar el mal que habita el mundo. Traerá orden entre las criaturas y cuidara de ellas, y en la paz de su espíritu muchos otros encontraran paz también._

Como el Dios padre lo dijo así sucedió la mujer concibió un hijo dotado en sus mismas cualidades y un inmenso poder sagrado. Sacerdote o monje es el titulo que se le dio, su poder fue heredado a sus descendientes, fue el único sacerdote pues en su linaje los primogénitos fueron mujeres, mujeres que fueron llamadas sacerdotisas".

Sus palabras me marearon un poco y el significado de ellas me puso los pelos de punta.

"estas diciendo que eso que hiciste, el brillo, eso… ¿Esto es real? ¿Eres una… sacerdotisa?" – la palabra se sintió extraña en mi lengua, pero no de una mala manera.

Asintió sin dejar de estudiar mi rostro.

"¿Cuántas hay como tú?".

"Dos" – murmuró despacio, como si hablara como una niña – "Solo dos-

"No lo digas" impulsivamente llevé mi mano cerrando su boca – "Esto es una locura no lo digas". Mi corazón frenético trataba de salir de mi pecho.

"Tu y yo" sentencia separando mi mano de sus labios.

"tienes que estar de broma" – me levanto y comienzo a pasearme inquietamente frente a ella – "Dentro de unos meses cumpliré dieciocho, creo que si tuviera algún tipo de magia loca en mi interior ya lo sabría. Soy un dhampir, los dhampirs no tenemos magia. ¡Joder! Estas de broma o soy algún tipo de fenómeno de circo. ¡Ahhh!" Grité cuando la misma luz cubrió ambos brazos de mi madre por completo. Ahora de pie frente a mí con sus hermosas facciones, cabello de fuego, ese aire peligroso que siempre la rodea y lo que sea que son las luces cubriéndola por un momento pensé que ella no podría ser mortal. Quizás no era mi madre, quizás era alguna deidad tratando de engañarme. Quizás aún estaba dormida. Su voz detuvo mis pensamientos.

"Cálmate" ordenó notando que estuve al borde de la histeria.

Asiento, silenciosa. Incluso yo debía reconocer que mi madre da miedo. No me causaba el tipo de temor que sientes al ser un niño y crees que hay un monstruo bajo tu cama o el que te hace correr por las colinas, era ese tipo de miedo que te infunde respeto y admiración. Aunque no me cabe duda que cuando ella quiere, con todo y su metro y medio de altura puede ser aterradora.

"Ok" – digo dando un paso más cerca de ella, movida por mi instinto – "¿Puedo tocar?"

"Adelante".

Lentamente acerco ambas de mis manos a las suyas, cuando mis dedos tocaron las yemas de los suyos las luces subieron por mí rodeando por completo mis brazos.

Gemí sorprendida por la reacción inesperada.

"Lo controlo" – fueron las pablaras de mi madre. Si, la verdad, eso no me tranquilizaba mucho.

Se sentía el mismo cosquilleo y calidez de antes, pero estaba vez me percaté de algo más. Bajo el sentimiento inexplicablemente cálido y el show luminoso, arañando dulcemente sobre mi piel había poder. Una gran cantidad de poder.

"¿Qué es? ¿Cómo lo haces?" pedí un tanto mas emocionada de lo que quería dejar ver. "¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?"

"Esta es mi magia, Rosemarie, este es el poder sagrado que habita en mi interior" – había orgullo en su mirada – "Me tomo tiempo y trabajo duro poder controlarlo, poder tirarlo de mi cuerpo hacia el mundo sin que se desprenda enteramente de mí, pero cuando te permites conocerlo por completo te das cuenta que es una parte individual de tu ser y que a la vez es uno solo contigo. Cuando lo logras, entonces, todo se hace más fácil".

De pronto las luces se desvanecieron. Me sentí como una niña de cinco años cuando un puchero inconforme apareció en mi rostro y ella me miro levantando una de sus cejas, como si dijera _¿harás un berrinche?_

"No puedes culparme" – me defendí.

Me pregunto que esperaba de mí. Hombre, acaba de contarme una buena historia, dicho que es – que somos – sacerdotisas o lo que sea, después, me da todo un show con luces incluidas y espera que me quede de lo mas feliz cuando hace que este desaparezca ¿En serio?

"No debemos exponernos a ojos curiosos, Rosemarie" instruye.

"Es Rose" debato por décima vez en la noche. Madrugada para los vampiros es más preciso.

"¿Qué mas puedes hacer? ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? Insistí sentándonos nuevamente.

"Muchas cosas: encantamientos de diversos tipos, curaciones, purificaciones-

"Espera" interrumpo "¿Esas no son cosas de brujas? Dijiste que son distintas"

"Lo son. La mayoría de las brujas son humanos sensibles a la magia que obtienen su poder del medio: la tierra, el viento, las plantas, todo lo que está vivo. Son muy pocas las brujas o brujos que no solo son sensibles a la magia, sino que está también habita en ellos. Los monjes y sacerdotisas también podemos abastecernos de la energía mágica de todo lo que nos rodea al igual que ellos, la diferencia es que en nosotros siempre vive el poder, está allí desde la fecundación. Cuando te llevaba dentro de mí podía sentir el poder en ti, incluso ahora puedo sentir toda la magia contenida en tu interior. Nuestra magia no es solo magia, la energía que utilizamos no es solo energía es un poder sagrado otorgado a nuestros antepasados por los dioses, nuestro don proviene del poder de ellos. Por eso se le conoce como magia o poder sagrado porque nace a partir de los dones de los dioses. Somos mortales, pero si entrenamos bien y hacemos que nuestro poder crezca solo estaremos un par de escalones por debajo de los mismos dioses. Se necesitarían cientos o miles de años para llegar a ello y aunque existen brujos con gran poder ni si quiera el mas fuerte de ellos podría lograr algo como eso".

Todo era una mierda. De que me servía saber que una sacerdotisa podría alcanzar tal magnitud de poder si nunca iba a lograrlo. Seamos honestos a pesar de que dhampirs y morois teníamos el don de la juventud 'eterna', ya que en algún momento después de la adultez nuestro envejecimiento se detendría – en algunos más rápido que en otros – ninguno llegaba a vivir mas de cien años. Con los strigois atacando constantemente el número de mortalidad entre nosotros era igual al de natalidad, sin mencionar, que la mayoría de dhampirs al ser guardianes morían mucho más jóvenes que los morois. Lo mas probable es que yo misma moriría siendo joven en alguna batalla. No me importaría si eso significa que Lissa estará a salvo.

"En resumen la magia de brujas y hechiceros viene del medio, ellos son como una especie de conductor, solo los más poderosos poseen – por decirlo de alguna manera – magia propia. Aunque las sacerdotisas y monjes, también puede aprovechar la magia del ambiente todos ellos realmente obtienen su magia del poder sagrado que habita en su interior. Y a pesar de que un puñado de brujos poderosos poseen magia propia esta no tiene nada que ver con el poder sagrado que poseen monjes y sacerdotisas".

"Exactamente, eres una alumna rápida".

Vaya, para mí eso fue el cumplido mas grande del año. Creía que era imposible, pero oír esas palabras salir de la boca de mi madre se sintió incluso mejor que ser recibidas por parte de Dimitri. Mi pecho se calentó con la sinceridad en sus ojos.

"Gracias" tosí no queriendo mostrar la emoción en mi voz.

"Aun no me dices porque aún no están saliendo rayos mágicos de mis manos" encarrilé nuevamente la conversación.

Su seriedad habitual regresó y por un momento tuve la certeza de que me estaba ocultando algo.

"Cuando cumplas veintiuno alcanzaras tu poder sagrado"

"Falta mucho para eso" me lamente "¿De verdad solo somos nosotras dos?"

"Así es. Es por eso que debes guardar esto como un secreto".

"¿Por qué?

"Te lo he dicho, Rosemarie, el poder que hay en nosotras. En nuestro interior. Es grande. En el mundo existen muchos tipos de males, pero la mayoría busca acabar con la luz que puede destruirlos o apoderarse de ella".

"También de Lissa ¿No es así?"

"Las he visto juntas y sin duda alguna ella jamás diría nada al respecto, pero si alguien más se entrase-

"Si alguien lo supiera o si alguien descubriera que ella lo sabe, podría ponerla en peligro. Podrían lastimarla".

De pronto las palabras de Alberta resonaron en mí, ella había hablado sobre secretos que podrían poner en peligro a Liss ¿Era esto a lo que se refería? Quise preguntárselo, preguntarle a mi madre, pero entonces mi ita Alf, también aconsejo no decirle a Janine sobre los recuerdos que había recuperado. Mi instinto me dijo que callara, que por esta vez lo dejara pasar.

Mi madre me miraba con aprobación.

"Te preocupas mucho por ella, parece que analizas todo buscando alguna cosa que pueda dañarla de cualquier manera".

"Seré su guardiana" afirmó creyendo en mis palabras "pero mas que eso es mi familia y sin importar que, yo voy a protegerla. Entonces, cuando llegue el día en que pueda obtener este poder aprenderé a controlarlo y lo utilizare para mantenerla a salvo".

"Solo recuerda no hablarle a nadie de ello, no hasta el día que puedas usarlo para defenderte a ti misma"

"Ya puedo defenderme a mí misma" rechisté.

Ella me ignoró, se levantó y me señala que haga lo mismo "Es hora de volver".

Recojo la manta y la sigo, tendría que llevarla a la lavandería antes de salir de viaje.

"Te acompañare, se como volver sin ser descubiertas".

Dudándolo un poco la seguí. No era como si ella pasara demasiado tiempo en la academia para saberlo o tiempo en lo absoluto, además, una pequeña parte de mi aun esperaba que me delatará por estar fuera durante el toque de queda. Sorprendentemente me llevo por un camino que hasta ahora no conocía y como dijo llegamos a mi habitación sin ser atrapadas.

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente la hice pasar antes de ser vistas.

"Bueno, debo admitir que algunos momentos pensé que me arrastrabas directo a Kirova".

Espere su respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Ella no me estaba escuchando. Miraba por la habitación analizando cada detalle, los muebles, las cajas sin abrir a un costado, la buena cantidad de ropa organizada en el armario – había olvidado cerrar la puesta de ese – camino directamente hacia el escritorio y estudio todo en él, sus ojos se posaron un rato sobre un par de fotografías de Lissa y mías, una de cuando éramos niñas mi cabello se veía rubio y tenía mechones violetas que resaltaban el color de mis ojos; el de Lissa se veía igual solo que lo traía un poco más debajo de su barbilla, lo habíamos tinturado juntas, por supuesto, ella al ser rubia solo necesito hacerse los detalle violetas. Sus padres la amonestaron en cuanto lo descubrieron, pero el enfado no les duro mucho y pronto se encontraron diciéndonos lo guapas que nos veíamos. La otra foto era de nosotras en un partido de fútbol americano en Chicago, fue durante nuestro tiempo como prófugas; ella lucia su natural melena rubia y unas gafas de sol, yo por otro lado había decidido cortar mi cabello por completo para quitar los residuos químicos que dejaron diez años de tintura, habían pasado meses de eso y en aquel día ya había crecido bastante, estaba un dedo sobre mis hombros. Nos veíamos felices.

La forma en la que mi madre miraba todo me hizo pensar en cuando vas al museo. Definitivamente, vez cosas que te sorprenden y abren tu mente a mundos distintos, tu curiosidad crece y tus manos pican por poder tocarlas, pero sabes que no debes hacerlo.

Pasó sus dedos insegura sobre una pila de libros sobre el comportamiento y la evolución animal, y algunos de psicología.

"¿Son éstos para un trabajo?" – preguntó.

"No. Solo estoy interesada en eso, eso es todo".

Sus cejas se alzaron. Ella no sabía eso, pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? No sabía nada sobre mí.

Continuó con su apreciación, deteniéndose para estudiar pequeñas cosas mías que aparentemente la sorprendían como una bolsa de SweeTarts. Fue casi como si mi madre estuviera viéndome por primera vez.

Abruptamente, se dio vuelta y me encaró.

"Más tarde saldremos a la estación de esquí, pero Lord Szelsky no sabe si permaneceremos hasta que terminen las fiestas o si tendremos que partir antes de la navidad".

"Entiendo".

No, realmente no lo hacía. Para mí la navidad era por mucho la mejor fiesta del año. Con nosotras tratando de arreglar nuestra relación una parte de mi esperaba que después de casi catorce años pasáramos esta navidad juntas.

Extendió su mano. "Aquí".

Me apoyé hacia delante y mantuve mi palma fuera debajo de la de ella. Algo pequeño y frío cayó en mi mano. Era un colgante redondo, uno pequeño, no mucho más grande que una moneda de diez centavos de diámetro. Una base de plata sostenía un disco llano de círculos de colores. Frunciendo el ceño, pasé mi pulgar sobre su superficie. Era extraña, pero los círculos casi lo hacían ver como un ojo. El interior de éste era pequeño, justo como una pupila. Era tan azul oscuro que parecía negra. Alrededor había un gran círculo azul pálido, que estaba rodeado por un círculo blanco. Un muy, muy delgado anillo del mismo azul oscuro rodeaba el exterior.

"Gracias" – le dije. No esperaba nada de ella. El regalo era extraño ¿para qué diablos ella me daría un ojo? —pero era un regalo... – "Yo... yo no tengo nada para ti".

Mi mamá asintió, cara inexpresiva e indiferente una vez más. – "Esta bien. No necesito nada. Como te dije no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo permaneceré".

Giró nuevamente, y empezó a caminar por la habitación. No tenía mucho espacio para hacerlo, pero su baja estatura le daba un paso pequeño. Cada vez que pasaba frente a la ventana sobre mi cama, la luz capturaba su pelo y lo iluminaba. La miré curiosamente y me di cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa al igual que yo.

Fue como si la seguridad con la que hablo el ultimo par de horas se hubiera desvanecido y volviéramos al principio, al momento en que me ofreció arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, al instante en que me pregunto si la odiaba.

Se detuvo y me miró. – "Escuche que Lady Ozera te invito a pasar la navidad con ellos".

Nunca dejaría de impresionarme la rapidez con que se extendía los rumores por el campus.

Asiento con una sonrisa.

"Ella fue muy amable" – murmuro suavemente.

"Sí" –estuve de acuerdo. – "Ella me agrada. La conocí hace algunos años, después, después de aquel incidente" terminé desviando la mirada, no podía ocultar lo mucho que aquel incidente de hace años aun me afectaba, no si la miraba a los ojos.

"A mí también".

Me di la vuelta y la miré fijamente. Mi sorpresa reflejaba la de ella. Si no la hubiera conocido mejor hubiera dicho que estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Tal vez los milagros de Navidad si ocurrían. Era como el tercero en esta madrugada.

"Guardián Belikov será una buena pareja para ella" – soltó tratando de disipar el momento.

"Yo"—pestañee, no estaba segura sobre lo que estaba hablando – "¿Dimitri?"

"Guardián Belikov" – me corrigió severamente, todavía sin aprobar mi forma casual de nombrarlo.

"¿Qué...qué clase de pareja?" –pregunté.

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿No me has escuchado? Ella le pidió que sea su guardián".

Me sentí cómo si me hubieran golpeado nuevamente.

"Pero él está asignado aquí. Y a Lissa".

"Los arreglos pueden deshacerse. Sin tener en cuenta la reputación de Ozera...ella todavía es de la realeza. Si ella presiona, ella lo puede conseguir".

Miré fijamente hacia la nada. "Bueno, supongo que son amigos y todo".

"Más que eso o probablemente lo podrían ser".

¡Bam! Golpeada otra vez.

"¿Qué? Si estoy segura de que no estamos en la misma página así que ¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ella está interesada en él" – Por el tono de mi madre, estaba claro que los asuntos románticos en realidad no le interesaban – "Ella está dispuesta a tener hijos dhampir, así que es posible que puedan hacer un acuerdo si él es finalmente su guardián".

Oh. Mi. Dios.

El tiempo se congeló. Mi corazón dejó de latir.

Me di cuenta que mi madre estaba esperando una contestación. Estaba apoyada en mi escritorio, mirándome. Podría ser capaz de cazar un Strigoi, pero no era consciente de mis sentimientos.

"¿Él...él lo hará? ¿Ser su guardián?" – Pregunté rápidamente.

Mi mamá se encogió de hombros. – "No creo que acepte todavía, pero por supuesto que lo hará. Es una gran oportunidad para ambos".

"Por supuesto" - Repetí. ¿Por qué iba Dimitri a despreciar la oportunidad de ser guardián de una amiga y de tener un bebé?

Creo que mi mamá dijo algo más después de eso, pero no la escuché. No escuché nada. Me quedé pensando en Dimitri abandonando la Academia, abandonándome a mí. Pensé en la manera en que él y Tasha habían mejorado su relación. Y después de esos recuerdos, mi imaginación empezó a crear futuras escenas. Tasha y Dimitri juntos. Tocándose. Besándose. Desnudos. Otras cosas…

"Estoy cansada".

Mi mamá terminó su oración. No tenía ni idea de lo que había estado diciendo antes de que la interrumpiera.

"Estoy realmente cansada, como sabes estuve algún tiempo largo fuera de la habitación" – Repetí. Pude oír el vacío de mi propia voz – "Gracias por el ojo...um, cosa, por la charla y por ser honesta, pero si no te importa...

Mi mamá me miró sorprendida, sus rasgos abiertos y confundidos. Luego, así como así, su fría pared de profesionalismo volvió a su lugar. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo la había dejado fuera. Por un breve momento, ella se había hecho vulnerable conmigo. Esa vulnerabilidad ahora se había ido, volvía meterse en esa armadura que pareciera siempre traer puesta.

"Claro" – ella dijo aburridamente – "No quiero molestarte, gracias por hablar conmigo".

Quería decirle que no era así. Quería decirle que no la estaba echando por ninguna razón personal. Quería decirle que me agredo platicar con ella hoy. Quería decirle lo emocionada que estaba porque trataríamos de arreglar las cosas Y quería decirle que deseaba que fuera la amable, amorosa y comprensiva madre de la que siempre se oía hablar, una en la cual poder confiar. Hasta quizá poder ser una madre con la cual poder discutir sobre mi vida amorosa. Dios. Desearía poder decirle a alguien sobre eso, en realidad. Especialmente en este momento.

Pero estaba demasiado atrapada en mi drama personal como para decir ninguna palabra.

Sentía como si alguien hubiera golpeado mi corazón hasta romperlo. Había un agonizante y caliente dolor en mi pecho. Había una cosa que aceptar, no podía tener a Dimitri.

No le dije nada más a mi madre, debido a que mis capacidades de hablar ya no existían. La furia centellaba en sus ojos, y sus labios se habían alargado en esa tirante expresión de disgusto que ella utilizaba muy a menudo. Sin más palabra, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, golpeando la puerta tras ella. Golpear la puerta era algo que yo también hubiera hecho, en realidad. Parece que sí compartíamos algunos genes. Pero me olvidé de ella casi inmediatamente y de todo lo que había aprendido ese día gracias a ella. Sólo me quedé sentada pensando. Pensando e imaginando.

Hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento no quería ir, pero la ira, el sentimiento de traición me arrastraron hacia el gimnasio deseosa de gritarle a Dimitri.

Y bueno, las cosas con él tampoco salieron como esperaba.

Ruedo en mi cama observando nuevamente la fotografía en mi mano ¿Cómo? Le pregunte dolida ¿Qué debo hacer para tener tu sonrisa, pequeña Rose? Pero no recibí respuesta alguna. En su lugar, el sentimiento de traición y desconfianza volvió, y estaba vez no fue contra mi mentor o mi madre. Fue por Tasha, ella me agradaba. Me agradaba mucho. Realmente me preocupaba por ella. Ahora su felicidad estaba costando la mía.

Pasé el resto del día haciendo un poco más que eso. Dormitando, tratando de no pensar o imaginar a Dimitri y Tasha juntos.

Estas serían las peores Navidades de mi vida.

.

.

Espero sus comentarios 😉 . . . . .


End file.
